Young Justice: War
by Optimus524
Summary: Three months have past since the Reach tried to destroy the world and the Team has new members and so does the Justice League. But the threat isn't over and it'll be up to the Team to save the world again.
1. Happy Halloween

_Apokolips_

_July 5, 00:16 UTC_

The Warworld reached the planet Apokolips, it land was as black as ash, its water as red as blood and many fire pits that could be seen from space.

Vandal Savage exited through a Boom tube to a hallway, walks past Desaad and G. Gordon Godfrey and walked over towards the edge of a balcony to meet with a tall, shadowed figure.

They shook hands.

"Business as usual," Savage said.

* * *

_Three months later_

_Gotham City_

_October 31, 21:27 EDT_

Robin was perched on a building roof top looking down at a warehouse. He then raised a hand to his ear and pressed down on his com.

"Delta team in position," He asked.

"Ready, for you signal," Wonder Girls voice said.

"Go!" He said.

Inside the building a tall thin man dressed as a scarecrow was mixing chemicals. Then suddenly he heard an explosion behind him.

The moment he turned around he got kicked in the face sending him to one side of the room. He shook his head, looked at his attack and saw Robin.

"Why if it isn't, the Boy Wonder," The guy said.

"You surprised to see me Scarecrow?" Robin asked.

"Not at all," Scarecrow said and grabbed a nearby scythe. "But I am surprised that you're here alone."

"Who said I was alone," Robin said.

Suddenly two thirsts came out of the wall behind him. He turned around just as the wall broke apart and floating there was sixteen old girl with blond hair wearing a blue uniform with a familiar red-and-yellow "S" shield on her chest, red skirt, red boots and a red cape.

Scarecrow tried to run to the door, but a green barrier blocked it. He looked up and saw another hole and floating there was a fifteen year old boy with dark brown hair wearing a Green Lantern and a green mask uniform and floating next to him was Wonder Girl.

Scarecrow pulled out a vile that contained his Fear gas, but before he could throw it an arrow came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest. Suddenly foam covered him leaving only his head untouched. He looked up and saw a fifteen old girl blond girl wearing Artemis' costume.

"Nice shot, Arrowette," The Green Lantern said.

"Huh, he made it easy for me," Arrowette said.

"Delta Squared to Watchtower was a success," Robin said over the radio.

"Nice work Delta. Return to the Watchtower. Oracle out," Batgirl's voice said over the radio

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_October 31, 20:33 __EST_

At the Watchtower the ex-Batgirl was looking at a G. Gordon Godfrey news report on a holo-screen.

"I tell you folks we are getting invaded my aliens on a daily bases," Godfrey said. Then the screen behind him showed a picture of Supergirl flying over Metropolis. "It would seem that the great Justice League has been hiding another secret from the humans below their feet. How many more secrets are they hiding from the real humans?"

_Recognise Robin B20, Wonder Girl B21, Supergirl B27, Green Lantern_ _B28, Arrowette B29_

"Welcome back guys," Oracle said.

"It's nice to back, Barbara," Green Lantern said.

Robin then noticed G. Gordon Godfrey on the holo-screen and an image of Supergirl.

"Godfrey at it again I see," Robin said.

"Got that right," Oracle said.

"He doesn't let up, does he?" Wonder Girl said.

"I'm sorry guys," Supergirl said.

"Hey, it's not your fault Kara. I mean you've only been on Earth for two months and someone's got to protect Metropolis while Superman is off world," Arrowette said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Speaking of the Supers, how much longer until Alpha Squared gets back?" Robin asked.

"Alpha Squared is already returning from Mars. They should be back here in about two to three weeks," Oracle said.

"I hope Superboy likes me," Supergirl said.

"Superboy may not give out a good first impression, but I'm sure he will," Aqualad said entering the room.

"Thanks, Kaldur," Supergirl said smiling.

"Okay, Beta Squared you can go home. You've done great work," Aqualad said.

Smiling Beta Squared went their separate ways leaving Aqualad and Oracle behind.

Aqualad then turned to look at Oracle. "Something is bothering you isn't there," He said.

"I can't get anything pass you can I," Oracle said smiling. She then brought up the image of Supergirl from the news feed. "When Kara was flying over Metropolis at the time she was at mach speed. Which means it would have been impossible to take a picture of Kara."

"So how did he get a picture of her?" Aqualad asked.

"Good question," Oracle said. She then showed pictures of Apokoliptan weapons. "And then there are these. According to Superboy's report on the Forever People, Intergang had made a pact with Desaad. But the League of Shadows and Bialyan soldiers have used them as well."

"Which maybe prove your theory that the Light had made a pact with Apokolips?" Aqualad said.

"Indeed and if they have they did it long before having partnerships with the Kroloteans and the Reach," Oracle said.

"So far, are investigations have only raised more questions than answers," Aqualad said.

"I have the Question helping me. If there is a missing link he can find it," Oracle said.

"Good keep me updated. Tomorrow, Blue Beetle, Green Lantern and I are heading to Atlantis to question the one person who might give us answers. Lagoon Boy is already down there," Aqualad said.

"You think he'll give you answers now. It's been two years since we brought him down," Oracle said.

"This time I'm not leaving without answers," Aqualad said.

"Just be careful, Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman's voice said. They turned around and saw Both Black Canary walking into the room. "He's not to be underestimated even imprisoned."

"Don't worry my King, we'll be careful," Aqualad said.

"So, Oracle what of Gamma Squad?" Black Canary asked.

"Blue Beetle and Static have reported in, their search led to a dead end," Oracle said.

"And what of Beta?" Aqualad asked.

"They should be reporting in soon," Oracle said.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_October 31, 21:53 EDT_

At LexCorp, Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian were running down a corridor away from a robot with a piece of Kryptonite that was firing a beam at them.

"It took us nearly four months to get inside without getting detected and now we get attack by a heap of scrap metal," Bumblebee complained as she fired her stingers and Tigress fired her arrows.

"Tell me about. I'm so feeling the mode," Kid Flash said.

"Who is this guy?" Guardian asked as he blocked a Kryptonite beam with his shield.

Tigress then fired an explosive arrow from her crossbow at the ceiling. Most of the ceiling fell down and Kid Flash spun his arms around like a cyclone sending the falling ceiling at the robot.

"His name is Metallo, aka John Corben," Tigress said as they ran into a door. Once she shuttered it they ran down the stairs. "He's a cyborg that works with Luthor."

Then the door blow open and Metallo walked in. He looked down the staircase and saw them running down it. He was about to fire a Kryptonite beam, but Luthor called him on the radio.

"Metallo don't stop them. They got nothing important and they are more useful alive," Luthor's voice said.

"As you wish Mr. Luthor," Metallo said.

Once they got outside they ran down the nearest alley. Tigress then lifted her hand to her com-link.

"This Beta Team to Watchtower. I'm afraid we could find any proof. Luthor has wiped all proof of the Reach softdrink ever existed," Tigress said.

"Never mind Beta, you've did a good job," Oracle voice said.

"Thanks, Oracle," Tigress said.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_ November 1, 16:52 EST_

Tigress was in the memorial garden and was looking at a hologram of Wally.

"I wish I knew him," A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Arrowette standing behind her. "Yeah, he was a good guy, annoying, but a good guy,"

"Are you sure it's alright to wear this costume, because it makes me feel uneasy," Arrowette said gesturing her costume.

"It was collecting dust, I'm glad that someone is using it," Tigress said smiling.

"You know I've never really thanked you for saving my dad six years ago," Arrowette said rubbing the back of her neck. "Not only that, but you inspired me to be a hero."

"Cissie that smile I saw on your face, was all the thanks I could ever want," Tigress said placing a hand on her should. "Besides your mother was a hero as well, if I recall."

"Only for a brief time," Arrowette said.

"Soooo, how do you like the Team so far?" Tigress asked as they walked away.

"It's the best," Arrowette cheered.

* * *

_Poseidonis_

_ November 1, 12:59 UTC-2_

The Zeta-Beam transport tube activated.

_Recognise Aqualad B02, Blue Beetle B22, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner B28_

Once they exited the transport tube, Blue Beetle and Green Lantern looked around Poseidonis in amazement.

"So, this is the capital city of Atlantis," Green Lantern said as they swam. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, it's beautiful hermano," Blue Beetle said.

"It must be and your luck that both your armour and your ring life-support protects you from drowning and the pressure," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, I just have to hop there are not any pickpockets in the arena," Green Lantern joked.

"I suggest my friend that you'll watch what you saw," Aqualad said.

"Hey, I meant no offence," Green Lantern said.

"I know, but the young prince might not realise that," Aqualad said.

Green Lantern looked ahead of them and saw two figures ahead of them. One was Tempest and the other one was a five year old toddler with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow and green skin-tight swimsuit that exposes his arms and legs.

"Who's the kid?" Green Lantern asked.

"That's the young Prince Artur, the heir to the throne," Aqualad said. "And I suggest that you watch what you say he doesn't have much experience with people from the surface."

"Got ya," Green Lantern said.

They soon appeared them and Tempest swam up to Aqualad. "Kaldu my friend it's good to see you my friend," He said.

"It's good to see you as well Garth. The Team does miss you," Aqualad said placing a hand on Tempest's shoulder.

Tempest closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm still having a hard time dealing with loss of Tula," He said.

"I miss her too," Aqualad said taking a breath.

"It's a good thing that Scarab and your ring can translate Atlantean," Blue Beetle whispered to Green Lantern.

"Yeah, and it's handy when you go holiday abroad as well," Green Lantern joked.

"Uh, Kaldu who are they?" Prince Artur asked pointing at Blue Beetle and Green Lantern.

"Apologises my prince, these are friends of mine from the surface. Blue Beetle and Green Lantern," Aqualad said gesturing, Blue Beetle and Green Lantern.

"You must be the new Green Lantern," Tempest said stretching his hand out.

Green Lantern took his hand. "You can me Kyle," Green Lantern said shaking it.

"What are surface dwellers doing here and how can they even be down here?" Prince Artur asked.

"_I detect hostility from the young Atlantean, Jaime Reyes,"_ The Scarab said.

"Yeah, I got that to," Blue Beetle whispered.

"There to help me on my mission my prince," Aqualad explained.

"As for how we can survive down here, my scarab helps me to breathe and re-stand pressure," Blue Beetle said.

"And my ring has a life-support system," Green Lantern said.

"Why does my daddy allow this?" Prince Artur asked angrily.

"Artur!" An angry voice said. They looked around and saw Queen Mera swimming their way. "That's no way to speak to our guests."

"But, mummy—" Prince Artur complained.

"Not buts. Go to your room," Queen Mera ordered. Prince Artur grumbled as he swam away. Queen Mera then looked at Blue Beetle and Green Lantern. "I'm sorry if my son was disrespectful."

"There's no need for apologies your majesty," Blue Beetle said.

"But can you tell us why he hates people for the surface?" Green Lantern asked.

Queen Mera sighed and looked at the direction her son swam. "It's because my husband spends much time on the surface world and not enough with his son," She explained.

"I'm sure Aquaman has tried spending more time with the little guy," Green Lantern said.

"I have explained this to him so many times, but he just won't believe me," Queen Mera said.

"I'm sure he'll realise someday my Queen," Aqualad said.

Queen Mera smiled at him. "If you excuse me, I have to make sure that my son does what he has been told," She said and swam away.

Aqualad then looked at Tempest. "Garth if you wouldn't mind taking my teammates to the prison. I have to visit my parents," He said.

"Of course Kaldu," Tempest said.

Aqualad smiled and saw away.

Tempest then took Blue Beetle and Green Lantern away towards the prison.

"So Garth? Why haven't you re-joined the Team after the Reach invasion?" Green Lantern asked.

Tempest looked back and looked at with a sad look on his face. "Because I still haven't gotten over the loss of Tula," He answered.

"Yeah, I read about the file on Aquagirl, but it wasn't your fault," Green Lantern said.

"I know, but maybe if I stopped Klarion from destroying the Tablet of Destiny I could have saved her," Tempest said.

"Hermano, you don't know that for sure," Blue Beetle said.

"Blue's right. Just ask yourself this would Tula want you to sulk like this?" Green Lantern said.

Tempest didn't answer and just kept on swimming.

* * *

_New York City_

_ November 1, 17:34 EST_

Godfrey was in his studio and was about introduce his guest star on his show.

"Now ladies and gentleman I have tonight a very special guest. Please welcome are new secretary general, Lex Luthor!" Godfrey yelled.

Lex Luthor then walked into the studio and people began to cheer as he sat down on a chair opposite Godfrey after shaking his hands.

"Thank you Mr Godfrey it's nice being here again," Luthor said.

"So, Mr Luthor what do you thing about the Justice League?" Godfrey asked.

"Well, I'll admit I'm not the League's biggest fan, but they do seem to be more trusting that those like the Reach. Even if they have alien members and hold back one or two secrets," Luthor said.

"But you have to admit that the League is part of the reason why we get so many aliens visitors," Godfrey pointed out.

"True. I haven't yet talked to the League's newest chairman Black Canary, but when I do get a chance we will talk about Earth's future," Luthor said.

"And what is your opinion on the newest members of the League, Blue Devil and the Question?" Godfrey asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea what to think. I mean we don't know if Blue Devil is alien or not," Luthor said.

"There you have it forks an honest answer from an honest man," Godfrey said.

On the Watchtower members of the League and the Team were watching the show.

"Honest my foot," Static said.

Static was wearing a new costume now. It was a blue coat with yellow inner lining and stripes on his coat sleeves, a black shirt with a golden lightning bolt symbol, black pants with a white mask, and yellow goggles.

"I know Virgil, but there's not a lot we can do," Oracle said.

"I agree with the kid, now they think I'm an alien," Blue Devil said annoyed.

"The question is what are we going to do?" The Question asked.

The Question was wearing a blue jacket which was over a navy blue suit and an orange shirt with a black tie around it. He also wore black trousers. He had black hair that was under a blue trilby hat. But the most noticeable thing was that he had no face.

"We'll just have to take it slow," Supergirl said as she stroked Wolf's far.

"It's a shame that Superman, Batman and the two John's are off world looking for the Collector." Green Lantern said.

"You mean Brainiac don't you Hal?" Tigress said.

"Same thing," Green Lantern said.

"They'll be back alone with Kandor," Wonder Women said.

"You really think he'll give it to them?" Supergirl asked.

"Brainiac said that he collected doomed worlds so he might give to him, but I just don't know Kara," Oracle said.

"Even still the chance are that we going to lose some public opinion," Green Lantern said.

"We help people no matter what they say about us," Wonder Women said.

"I know, Diana. I'm just saying it's going to make our job a lot hard for us if they don't trust us," Green Lantern reminded.

* * *

_Poseidonis_

_ November 1, 13:24 UTC-2_

Tempest lead Blue Beetle and Green Lantern into Atlantis' underwater prison. It was carved into a undersea cliff and showed no sign of life.

They entered into a cave that leaded them to a corridor. The first thing Blue Beetle and Green Lantern noticed was that there was no water. The corridor looked like you would find in a castle dungeon.

"How come there's no water here?" Blue Beetle asked.

"So our captives don't use Hydrokinetics to bust out," Tempest explained as they walked through the corridor.

They soon came to a cell door that was guarded by two Atlantean guards each holding a trident. The moment they saw Blue Beetle and Green Lantern they pointed them at them.

"Stand down there with me," Tempest said. The guards lowered their tridents, but still gave them questionable looks. "We're here to the prisoner."

The guard nodded and began pressing a code on a keypad.

They could hear Lagoon Boy's voice from inside.

"Tell me, dam you!" He yelled.

"Sounds like La'gaan has started without us," Green Lantern said.

"He's been like that for the past 24 hours," One of the guards said.

"We haven't been able to get much sleep because of him," The other one said yawning to prove his point.

"So who are we seeing again? Black Manta?" Blue Beetle asked.

"No," Tempest said. The cell door then pointed and sitting in the dark with his hands and feet chained to the wall was Prince Orm. "Prince Orm or aka Ocean-Master."

He was sitting on a chair with a table in front of him and on the other side was Lagoon Boy slamming his fist on the table. Ocean-Master saw them first and looked in their direction.

"It's been a while Garth," Ocean-Master snared.

The three of them entered the cell and the door closed behind them.

"It's Tempest to you," Garth glared.

"Different name same whelp," Ocean-Master snorted.

Lagoon Boy turned to face them and smiled with relief. "It's good to see you guys," He said.

"Same here, hermano," Blur Beetle said.

"Hey, La'gaan," Tempest said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I don't need a nap," Lagoon Boy protested brushing his hand away.

"Listen, La'gaan the guards have said you've been up for 24 hours, I think you deserve 40 winks," Green Lantern said.

"Listen I don't need a nap!" Lagoon Boy yelled. He then yawned and everyone raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but only a short one."

He then opened the cell door and walked out. When the cell door closed everyone looked at Ocean-Master.

"I've read about him he was a founding member of the Light," Green Lantern said.

"I was until my disgrace," Ocean-Master said gesturing to his chains.

"Well you should have thought of that before trying to take over the kingdom," Tempest glared.

"The throne is rightfully mine and I won't have that pretender sitting there!" Ocean-Master yelled.

"Save it," Tempest said. He then walked closer to him. "You know why we're here."

"The same reason you always are," Ocean-Master guessed. "And just like the other times I don't know what the Light is planning. I've been kicked out for years I'm out of the loop."

"_The one knows as Ocean-Master is lying, Jaime Reyes,"_ The Scarab said.

"He's lying," Blue Beetle said.

"You better tell us the truth or I'll make life very miserable for you," Green Lantern said raising his fist. His ring glowed to prove his point.

"Ironic a Green Lantern and a Reach warrior working together," Ocean-Master chuckled. "And I'll be careful with what you do, because while I'm a prisoner I am still of royal blood and tires to the surface and Atlantis are close to being cut."

"They left you to rot and you're saying that you don't want some pay back," Green Lantern said.

"I'm more than happy to watch as you and the Justice League are destroyed and unwanted by the people you're trying to protect." Ocean-Master said smugly.

"I think we're done here," Tempest said.

They nodded and left the cell leaving a smug looking Ocean-Master.

Around the outskirts of Poseidonis, there were several hooded figures.

"We have waited for this day to come," One of the hooded figures. He had to be the leader. "For years we have been hiding and waited for the chance to free our noble leader." All the hooded figures cheered. "We the Atlantean Purists are real Atlanteans. We will rid ourselves with the impure."

"Down with the fish-heads!" The Atlantean Purists yelled.

"And will rid ourselves of the weakness of King Orin and put the true ruler of Atlantis on the throne Prince Orm!" The leader yelled.

The Atlantean Purists cheered once again.

In the city, the three heroes met up with Aqualad.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Yes, my parents were glad that I wasn't a traitor, but they were still a bit upset that I kept it a secret," Aqualad said. "So, did you find anything new from Ocean-Master?"

"No, but he does know something," Tempest said.

"And where's La'gaan?" Aqualad said noticing that someone in their party was missing.

"He's asleep at the moment," Tempest explained.

"He's been up all night trying to make Ocean-Master talk," Blue Beetle said.

"To all your will power to convince him to take a nap," Green Lantern said smiling at his little joke.

"Let's try again in an hour and this time I'll be with you," Aqualad said.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion. They looked around and saw one of the buildings collapsing.

"I think that'll have to wait, hermano," Blue Beetle said.

Then they saw three hooded figures heading towards them. One of them fired an electrical blast straight at them.

"In coming!" Green Lantern yelled and created a shield around them.

He made it just in time as the blast struck the shield with a massive force.

Once Green Lantern lowered the shield, Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and fired a jet of water straight at one of the hood figures. The water jet slammed into hood figure and slammed him into a wall.

The other two hood figures fired more electrical blasts at them, but Tempest and Blue Beetle swam up. Tempest created a tempest that pulled the two hood figures into it.

"I summon the power of the Tempest!" Tempest yelled.

The hood figures tried to swim out, but the current was to strong. Blue Beetle arms constructed into plasma cannons and he fired several shots at them knocking them out cold.

Once the battle was over Aqualad swam over to one of the hood figures and examined him.

"Who are these guys?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Atlantean Purists," Tempest answered with a great feeling of dread.

"And they would be?" Green Lantern asked.

"A much of Atlantean that think they are direct descendants of the real Atlanteans, whoever they are. They consider any Atlantean with inhuman attributes to be impure," Tempest explained.

"And we thought we saw the last of them when we captured their leader," Aqualad added.

"And let me guess their leader is—" Green Lantern said knowing the answer.

"Yes, their leader is Ocean-Master," Aqualad said.

"_Caution Jaime Reyes, there's Atlantean Purists have magical attacks which we are weak against,"_ The Scarab said.

"I got it," Blue Beetle said.

"Indeed, they'll try and free him," Aqualad said misunderstanding Blue Beetle's statement.

"But they might attack Queen Mera and Prince Artur," Tempest said.

"Then I suggest we split up, me and Green Lantern will had to the palace, while you and Blue Beetle had to Ocean-Master's cell," Aqualad said.

They nodded and swam in opposite directions.

Meanwhile in his cell, Ocean-Master had the explosions outside and smiled. He then heard noises outside his cell door.

"Stay where you are!" He heard a guard yell.

Seconds later there were sounds of electricity flying and then heard some thuds. The cell door opened and two Atlantean Purists stood there. One of them held his trident.

They then broke him free from his chains. Once he stood up they bowed and said "Master."

Then the Atlantean Purists presented him with his trident. Ocean-Master smiled and took it. "What was the delay of my freedom," He demanded.

"Our apologies master, but it took us some time to regroup and rebuild our forces," One Atlantean Purists said as they got up.

"No matter and now we will free ourselves from the fish-heads and put me the true ruler on the throne," Ocean-Master said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," A voice said. They looked outside and saw Lagoon Boy standing there. "I'm to put you back in chains."

"You insolent fish-head how dear you speak to the true rule of Atlantis like that!" One Atlantean Purists said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lagoon Boy asked.

The two Atlantean Purists charged at him, but he went into his puffer mode and swatted them away. He then charged at Ocean-Master, but he raised his trident and it glowed blue and fired a beam at him. The beam hit him in the chest and fell to his knees and returned to his normal form.

"Fool did you forget last time you face me?" He asked smugly. He then walked up to him and looked down at him. "Did you forget the power of Neptune's trident and how it lets me steal an Atlantean's life force?"

"You're not stealing anything," A voice said.

Ocean-Master looked up into to be hit by a plasma blast in the chest. He was thrown back a bit and fell to one knee. He looked at saw it was Blue Beetle that fired it and standing next to him was Tempest.

"As much as I would like to kill you all, I've got other things to do," He said.

He pointed his trident at a window and blasted it open. Water rushed out of it and set the three of them back. He they recovered they saw that Ocean-Master was gone.

"He got away," Blue Beetle said as his hand returned to normal.

"And I can bet where he's going," Tempest said.

Meanwhile Aqualad and Green Lantern and reached the palace and found it under attack by Atlantean Purists.

"We need to get inside," Aqualad yelled as he fired water shots at Atlantean Purists.

"I can handle that," Green Lantern said as he fired shots from his ring at Atlantean Purists. He stopped and created a drill construct around them. "Hold on."

They then rammed straight through some Atlantean Purists and slammed into the palace. They then drilled into it and found themselves in a corridor.

Green Lantern then lifted some rocks and placed them in the hole they just made. He then wielded them in place.

"That should prevent some unwanted company from following us," Green Lantern said.

Aqualad nodded, but then he got a transmission on his comlink. "Aqualad, this is Blue Beetle. I'm warning you that Ocean-Master is heading your way," Blue Beetle's voice said.

"Copy that," Aqualad said. "Get here as soon as you can."

"Understood, hermano," Blue Beetle said.

Aqualad then looked at Green Lantern. "We got to warn Queen Mera at once." He said.

They both swam and soon found themselves in the throne room. They saw Queen Mera and her tentacle-tattoos were glowing on her arms and on her cheeks.

She had created a hard-water construction which had the form of a giant octopus. The tentacles were swatting Atlantean Purists and protecting Prince Artur, who was hiding behind his mother.

Green Lantern created a submarine and fired torpedoes at the Atlantean Purists blowing them away.

Aqualad saw him and pulled his water-bearers and they took the form of maces. He slammed them at any nearby Purists.

Once the battle was done the two heroes swam up to Queen Mera and Prince Artur.

"Queen Mera and Prince Artur we are glad you are unharmed," Aqualad said.

"We are fine, Kaldur'ahm," Queen Mera assured.

"Hey, but for how much longer?" Green Lantern asked.

Before Queen Mera could ask what he meant there was a huge explosion. They looked up and saw the top of the throne room had been blown up. Swimming down towards them was Ocean-Master in his armour.

"Good question, my green friend and allow me to answer that," He said smirking.

"Orm, please do not do this," Queen Mera begged.

"Please Mera, you really think you can talk me out of it," Ocean-Master said as if it was some kind of joke. "I have been denied my birth right for far too long and I'm here to take it back."

"It was never yours," Aqualad said.

"We'll see about that," Ocean-Master said smiling.

He then pointed his trident at them and fired a beam at them. Before it could hit Green Lantern quickly created a shield around them blocking them beam.

"How long do you think you can hang on, little hero?" Ocean-Master asked smirking.

"Long enough for me to do this," A voice behind him said.

Before he could do anything a plasma blast hit him in the back and sent him crashing to the floor. Everyone looked up and saw Tempest, Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle, who's plasma cannon was smoking swam through the hole that Ocean-Master made.

Before he could recover Lagoon Boy went into his puffer mode and slammed into Ocean-Master crushing him on the floor. He then grabbed one of his legs and tossed him into the wall.

He was then slammed by a massive force of water. This made him loosen the grip of his trident and Green Lantern used his ring to grab it and pull it away from him.

Ocean-Master tried to grab the trident, but Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and they took the form of massive hammer. He slammed it straight into Ocean-Master and knocked him out cold.

* * *

_Poseidonis_

_ November 1, 16:24 UTC-2_

Everyone was in the throne room and with them was Aquaman.

"We can't thank you enough for your help," Aquaman said.

"We were just going your job my king," Aqualad said.

"And I wish to say sorry for the way I spoke to you," Prince Artur said looking at Blue Beetle and Green Lantern.

"Don't sweat it," Green Lantern said.

"So, Garth are you re-joining the team?" Aqualad asked.

"No, I think my duty is down here and try to get more information out of Ocean-Master," Tempest said. "But if you need me, I'll be right beside you."

They both then shook hands.

* * *

_Apokolips_

_ November 1, 22:09 UTC_

Savage was in a throne room and on the throne was the shadowed figure he shook hands with months ago.

"So Lord Darkside shall we enter into phase three?" Savage asked.

Darkside looked at him and nodded. Savage just smiled.


	2. Martian

_Mars_

_August 22, 20:42 UTC_

Superboy, Miss Martin and Beast Boy were in some kind of temple on Mars under attack.

Miss Martin was in her natural Martin form and B'arzz O'oomm lay next to Superboy injured. On her other side was Beast Boy being protected by a White Martian.

They were all hiding behind pillars as laser bolts flew past them.

"_How did it all go wrong?"_ Miss Martin asked herself telepathically.

* * *

_Mars_

_August 21, 15:42 UTC_

Superboy, Miss Martin and Beast Boy were in the Bio-Ship and had just entered Martian air space.

"ETA five minutes," Miss Martian said.

"But I don't see a place to land," Beast Boy said looking around the barren wasteland.

"That's because were not landing on the surface," Miss Martian smiled.

Before he could ask what she meant, the ground below them began to crash apart. Below them was some kind of underground bunker. They slow then began to land.

"It's been a long time since you've been back home hasn't it?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, it has," Miss Martian said noting that she didn't want to talk about it.

They soon landed in some kind of hanger.

Once they landed the three of them got out of their sits. Before they entered outside, Miss Martin tossed the two boys a pair of rebeathers.

"You'll need those if you want to breathe," Miss Martin said.

Once the two boys got the rebeathers on they entered outside where they meet B'arzz O'oomm.

"_Greetings my friends I am thankful that you came,"_ B'arzz said telepathically.

"_We do anything to help,"_ Miss Martin said.

"Way did you ask for help anyway?" Superboy asked.

"_Tensions between Green and White Martians have gotten out of hand lately and I fear war might begin,"_ B'arzz explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Beast Boy said.

"_Indeed it is not and I advice that while you're here you speak telepathically,"_ B'arzz advised. He then looked at Miss Martin. _"I would also recommend that while here on Mars you stick to your true colour. If the White Martians find out that you're white they'll see you as a traitor and if the Green Martians find out they'll think you're mocking them."_

Miss Martian sighed and nodded. She then charged to her true Martian form. _"So what know?"_ She asked.

"_We try and prevent a civil war from happening,"_ Superboy said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

They soon entered the city which was several miles below the surface. They saw that all the houses were carved into the walls. They noticed temples in the distance in canyons.

As they walked they walked past Red, Green and White Martians. Most of the Red and Green Martians looked at Miss Martin as if she was something you take off your boot. They also took an interest in Superboy and Beast Boy.

B'arzz then began to explain the situation. _"You see in months there have been attacks on Red Martians and highly view Green Martians and people believe that it is White Martians declaring war,"_ He said.

"_So what are they doing about the situation?"_ Superboy asked.

"_They've put all the White Martians on curfew, but that's causing more harm than good."_

"_Isn't anyone trying to help?"_ Beast Boy asked.

"_Actually, yes."_

"_Who?" They all asked._

B'arzz stopped and looked at them. _"Your father M'gann."_

"_My father!"_ Miss Martian gasped.

"_Yes, but he's having trouble there's another group trying to put more laws down that'll make the White Martians start a war."_

"_And who's the leader?"_ Beast Boy asked.

"_His name is Ma'alefa'ak J'onnz,"_ B'arzz said with a heavy heart.

Miss Martian gasped again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_M'gann, do you know him?"_ Superboy asked.

Miss Martian nodded hugging herself. _"He's my Uncle J'onn brother,"_ She said.

Minutes later the four of them were walking down street.

Superboy could tell that Miss Martian was shook up a lot. He wanted to hug her, but two things stopped him, one: she was twice his size and second: he knew it would have even more uneasy.

"_So where are we heading?"_ Beast Boy asked.

"_We're going to my parents' house and see if we can find a way to stop this war,"_ Miss Martian explained.

"_Noted."_

"_That had you'll like to see your parents again,"_ Superboy said.

"_Yes,"_ Miss Martian said looking a bit broken up. _"I left without saying goodbye I don't know how they'll act to see me back."_

"_M'gann, they have permission to J'onn to let you stay on Earth I'm sure it'll be fine."_

"_I wish I was that sure."_

They soon faced a rock face that looked like a broke of flats.

"_So… who do we get in?"_ Beast Boy asked.

"_Oh, they already know we're here,"_ Miss Martian said.

Seconds after she said it the door opened and a Green Martian about a foot taller appeared.

"_M'gann!"_ The Martian said, who was a female hugged her. _"We missed you."_

"_Hi, mum,"_ Miss Martain said hugging her back.

"_Telepathy," _Superboy guessed.

Miss Martian nodded.

The moment M'gann mother broke apart the hug she looked around the corner and gestured them to come in.

"_We're glad you've come,"_ M'gann mother said as they walked up some stairs. _"Things have been getting hectic with this war hovering above us."_

They then entered into apartment and walked over to a living room.

"_Your father and your older brothers and sisters are out trying to convince them to stop this regime that your Uncle_ _Ma'alefa'ak has started,"_ M'gann mother said as they sat down.

"_Oh, mum this is Conner, Gar and I think you know B'arzz,"_ Miss Martian said gesturing to her friends.

"_Indeed I do,"_ M'gann mother said looking at B'arzz O'oomm. _"He's been a great help in M'thww campaign."_

"_My dad," _Miss Martian said to Superboy and Beast Boy.

"_I think I'll go and meet up with M'thww,"_ B'arzz said.

"_Of course, he's at the palace,"_ M'gann mother said.

B'arzz nodded and left the apartment.

Once he left M'gann mother looked at Superboy and Beast Boy and smiled. _"I'm J'nnyy M'orzz and I've heard a lot about you two from messages M'gann had sent us from Earth," _She then reached an arm out. _"Welcome to the family."_

"_Uh, mum there something I want to talk to you about privately,"_ Miss Martian said nervously.

"_Okay, dear," _She said confused. She looked at Superboy and Beast Boy. _"Make yourselves at home boys."_

They walked out of the living room and entered the kitchen. The stuff looked so different it was hard to explain to what they are let alone how they worked.

"_What is it deal,"_ J'nnyy asked.

Miss Martian then explained how she abused her power, how Superboy broke up with him and how she went out with another boy and then broke up with him.

Once she was finished J'nnyy didn't know what to say or think as the case maybe. _"I see why you wanted to talk in private," _She said stunned. _"All I want to know is way?"_

"_Why what?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_Why did you do that to that poor boy?"_ J'nnyy asked.

"_I didn't want to lose him."_

"_M'gann all you had to do was stop misusing your powers,"_ J'nnyy sighed. _"M'gann you were being selfish. Love is about other's needs ahead of your own. I had to sacrifice a lot to be with your father, but it was worth it."_

"_Yeah, I see that now, but how do I make up with Conner?"_

"_You just say two little words. I'm sorry."_

"_I wish it was that easy,"_

"_Love never is,"_

J'nnyy then left the room leaving Miss Martian in deep thought.

A few hours later, Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy were walking up to a temple.

It looked the mix between a temple and a palace and like all the building it was carved into the rock face.

"_So what is this place?"_ Beast Boy asked.

"_It's the royal palaces and this is where we'll find my father trying to make the royal family see sense,"_ Miss Martian said.

"_Noted."_

They walked up to the gates where two Green Martians were standing guard each holding funny look spears. The moment the guards saw them they blocked the gate with their spears.

"_Halt! State your business,"_ one of the guards demanded.

"_I'm here to help my father_ _M'thww_ _M'orzz and they are friends from earth,"_ Miss Martian said gesturing to Superboy and Beast Boy.

The two guards looked at each other. They looked like they had a private telepath talk. The two guards nodded and looked back at the trio.

"_You may enter,"_ One of the guards said as he and the other guard made a path for them.

They three young heroes entered the palace and found themselves in some kind of meeting room.

At the far end were a set of chairs that you'll expect in a council room and sitting on them were some Red Martains. To the left was a White Martian who they guess was Miss Martian's father and behind him was B'arzz and another White Martian. On the right was a Green Martian that had to be Ma'alefa'ak and behind him were two Green Martians holding lasers.

The Red Martian on the head table stood up. He wear a red crown which meet he must be the king. _"Let this conference begin,"_ He said.

"_May I been the first to speak your Majesty?"_ Ma'alefa'ak asked in calm, but yet cunning voice.

"_Of course_ _Ma'alefa'ak,"_ The King said.

Ma'alefa'ak got up proudly and face the Martian Council and said. _"I would like to begin by saying that if we don't act fast these terrorist White Martians will get out of hand. We best be firm with and remind them who's in charge here."_

"_That'll be an unwise decision,"_ M'thww agreed.

Ma'alefa'ak looked straight at him and gave him deadly glare._ "Excuse me M'thww, but at the moment I am talking at the moment,"_

M'thww gave him an equal glare._ "And I believe that I have the right to speak."_

"_For now."_

"_Please gentlemen let's show some decorum,"_ One of the Red Martians said getting up out of her chair. _"Now I think we should let_ _M'thww M'orzz have his say."_

"_Thank you, your highness,"_ M'thww said getting out of his sat and bowed at her. _"Now if we go through with this foolish decree we may enter a civil war."_

"_Coursed when some White Martians blow up some apartments,"_ Ma'alefa'ak reminded.

M'thww jumped out of sit and slammed his hands on the table. _"And those apartments housed both Green and White Martins," _He glared at Ma'alefa'ak. _"If White Martians were involved, why would they blow-up their own kind?"_

Ma'alefa'ak did a Martians equivalent of raising an eyebrow. _"What are you implying, M'thww?"_

"_I'm saying that there's no proof that White Martians were involved and even if there were with us Martians being shape shifters it could have been anyone,"_

"_Gentlemen please let's still to the matter at hand," _The King said.

"_I'm just saying that if White Martians have equal rights then these attacks may stop,"_ M'thww said.

"_There's no way that's going to happen for all we know you may have been leading these attacks so you could suggest equal rights to the Martian Council,"_ Ma'alefa'ak glared.

M'thww did say anything this time he just closed his eyes. _"It's not just for the White Martians is for the Red and Green Martians that have married a White Martian. My own daughter is on Earth pretending to be Green Martian instead of embracing her true heritage."_

Superboy looked at Miss Martian, who looked down at her feet guiltily.

"_I have met_ _M'thww daughter and from what I have discovered she has the most powerful telepathic mind that I have ever encountered and even J'onn J'onzz's,"_ B'arzz said stepping up.

Most of the council began to mutter to themselves.

Ma'alefa'ak didn't like the way this was going and stood up. _"Please it doesn't matter if she's got a powerful mind at all, she's still a White Martian and I'll tell that to her face,"_ He said.

"_Well, you've got your chance because she's here,"_ B'arzz said smirking.

Everyone then looked up and saw the three heroes standing there.

"_Well, this is a surprise,"_ The King said.

"_M'gann!"_ M'thww gasped.

"_Hi, dad,"_ Mss Martian said nervously.

M'thww looked up at the council. _"If you'll excuse me?"_

The King nodded. M'thww then hovered over to Miss Martian and gave her a big hug. _"I've missed you so much,"_ He said. He then pulled away from her and gave her a good look. _"You've grown so much."_

"_It's great to see you to dad,"_ Miss Martain said hugging him back. She then looked up at her eyes. _"I'm so that I ran away."_

M'thww looked at her and did a Martian equivalent of a smile. _"It's all right; I'm not surprised one bit. When I was your age I consider doing the same thing," _He said in an understanding tone.

"_I'm sorry to break up this father and daughter chat, but how about we continue with this meeting?"_ Ma'alefa'ak said not sounding sorry at all.

"_Please Ma'alefa'ak it's been nearly three years since they've seen each other,"_ The female Red Martian said.

"_I have to agree with Ma'alefa'ak my dear we really should continue,"_ The King said. He then looked at the other council members. _"Now I think we've heard enough from both parties and I believe it is time we come to a decision."_

The other council members nodded and closed their eyes. No doubt they were coming up with decision telepathically.

"_So, M'gann who are your friends?" _M'thww asked gesturing to Superboy and Beast Boy.

Miss Martian spent the next minute introducing the two boys and explained the talk she had with her mother.

"_That's quite a tale,"_ M'thww noted.

Before anyone could talk, the council members had opened their eyes. They had come to decision and were about to share.

"_We have reached a decision,"_ The King said in a calm voice.

Everyone looked up and waited for the answer. Ma'alefa'ak looked confident like he knew what the answer was going to be. M'thww looked concerned, but they weren't sure on what.

"_The Martian Council has decided…"_ The King announced. Everyone leaned in closer as if they were going to miss him say something. _"That the White Martians will now have the same equal rights as the Green Martians."_

There was a stun silence everywhere and suddenly it was broke by an angry Ma'alefa'ak. _"What did you say?"_ He said as if he didn't understand the words.

He looked both calm and angry at the same time and his words sounded like they came out of gritted teeth.

"_I said that White Martians will now have the same equal rights as the Green Martians,"_ The King said.

"_You can't be serious!"_ Ma'alefa'ak yelled.

"_We are very_ _serious and I'll watch what you say, Ma'alefa'ak,"_ The King advised. _"People will start to think you wanted a war to start."_

Ma'alefa'ak smirked and looked up at the council members_ "I did."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ma'alefa'ak as if he was a total stranger.

"_I'm sorry_ _Ma'alefa'ak, but I could have sworn you just said 'I did'."_ The King said.

"_I'm afraid you did,"_ Ma'alefa'ak said getting up. _"To be honest I hoped I wouldn't have to do this. But I'll be sure to tell everyone that_ _M'thww M'orzz and his followers attacked the Martian Council just after they past the laws I suggested and timing could be better with these Earthlings here as well."_

"_I'm half_ _kryptonian!"_ Superboy yelled.

"_Conner so not the time,"_ Miss Martian said.

Ma'alefa'ak snapped his fingers and his guards pulled out their lasers and began to fire.

So many things happened at the same time. Some of the Martian Council had managed to duck just in time. Then some palace guards entered to see what had happened.

"_They just attacked the Martian Council!"_ Ma'alefa'ak yelled pointing at the three heroes and M'thww group.

A second later the palace guards fired there lasers at them, before anyone could tell them they were shooting at the wrong people. The White Martian that stood next to M'thww got hit in the chest.

The three heroes, B'arzz and M'thww managed to hide behind a pillar. B'arzz was had laser burn on his right side of his chest and Superboy was supporting him against the pillar.

Laser bolts flew past taking chucks of the pillar and the wall in front of them.

"_We can't stay here!"_ Beast Boy yelled as a laser bolt missed him by an inch.

Superboy looked around the room and noted the positions of their attacks and looked back at the others. _"Beast Boy try and get behind them while I distract them from the front. Miss Martian when you get an opening you take Ma'alefa'ak down. Mr M'orzz while we distract them you and B'arzz try and get the council member to safety."_

They all nodded.

Beast Boy transformed into a fly luckily the rebeather shrank down as well no doubt decided for him.

Once he was sure Beast Boy was gone, Superboy charged at their Martian attacks. Some of the laser bolts did hit him, but they only stung him a bit. He grabbed one of the palace guards and tossed him at another.

Ma'alefa'ak guards aimed their lasers at him, but before they could fire. They were flattened by a 10 ton green elephant wearing a huge rebeather his mouth.

Two of the palace guards turned around and pointed their lasers at Beast Boy, but their lasers were pulled out of their hands before they could fire. They looked up and saw Miss Martin hovering above them. They were then tackled to the ground by Superboy.

Miss Martin then turned and faces Ma'alefa'ak.

"_You wish to fight me,"_ Ma'alefa'ak said somewhat amused. _"This shouldn't take very long."_

"_You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent,"_ Miss Martian advice.

"_Is that a threat?"_ Ma'alefa'ak asked now annoyed.

"_No a warning,"_ Miss Martian said.

The two then entered in a telepathic battle.

The battle arena around them looked exactly like the palace, only there were no tables or chairs and no one was around.

Ma'alefa'ak started the battle my firing a mind blast at her. But Miss Martian created an 'S' shield to block the attack. She then fired a more powerful mind blast, but when Ma'alefa'ak created a shield quite confident that I'll work the blast broke straight through it like it was there and sent him straight in to a wall.

When he recovered he noticed that Miss Martian had multiplied and all of them fired mind blasts at him. He quickly created a shield, but the attacks were too strong.

"_This can't be,"_ He said as the shield began to crack. _"There's no way I can lose to a White Martian."_

"_You know you were right,"_ The Miss Martian that was in front of the others said. Ma'alefa'ak looked up at her confused. _"This didn't take long."_

Then Ma'alefa'ak shield collapsed and the blast hit him. He screamed in pain as his mind began to crack.

Seconds later, Miss Martian found herself back at the temple, but this time the tables or chairs were here and smoke came out of the holes in the walls. Below here she saw Ma'alefa'ak laying on the floor limp. Superboy and Beast Boy were around some unconscious Martians.

"_That was fast work,"_ Superboy said looking at limping body of Ma'alefa'ak.

"_Way to go, sis,"_ Beast Boy cheered.

Miss Martian looked at them and gave a Martian equivalent of a smile.

Later B'arzz, M'thww and the surviving members of Martian Council were thanking the three heroes.

"_From what I got from Ma'alefa'ak mind he was working with Savage and the Light,"_ Miss Martian explained. _"It would seem that Savage didn't want any Martian intervention with phase three of their plan."_

"_What's phase three?"_ Superboy asked her.

"_I don't know, because Ma'alefa'ak didn't know."_

"_That doesn't matter,"_ The King said. _"What does matter is that you and your friend prevent a civil war that would have destroyed all life on Mars and for that we thank you."_

Then all of them bowed in front of them.

About an hour later, everyone was outside the temple as the King announced what had happened inside. The three heroes along with B'arzz and M'thww were standing in a line behind the Martian Council.

While the King was talking, Miss Martian had a private telepathic talk with Superboy. _"I want to say I'm sorry… about everything,"_ She said.

"_M'gann, you've already told me this,"_ Superboy reminded.

"_Yeah, I know,"_ She said. _"But it was stupid of me to try and change your mind and pretend to be a Green Martin on Earth."_

"_Changing my mind I get, but pretend to be a Green Martin,"_ Superboy said confused.

"_I shouldn't have been ashamed to be who I was,"_ Miss Martian explained. _"Do you think we could try getting back to gather?"_

Superboy looked at her. _"I don't know, but I'll be willing to try," _He said with a smile.

Miss Martian smiled at the words and both her and Superboy held their hands tightly.


	3. Star

_Milky Way_

_November 5, 01:09 UTC_

A prisoner ship was flying somewhere in space. The captain was on the bridge on some kind of throne. Around him were three officers each of them were wearing blue uniforms facing a computer.

He was wearing a green war general uniform with a green cape over his shoulders. He had a black beard and red eyes.

He was at the moment talking to Darkseid on a holo-screen talking in his native language.

"_Don't worry my lord we are bringing the prisoner in as we speak,"_ He said.

"_You better not fail me Steppenwolf,"_ Darkseid warned. _"You know what happens to those who fail me."_

The screen went black.

Then Steppenwolf heard a screaming from behind him. He looked around in time to see a guard entering with a worried look on his face.

"_She's awake, sir,"_ The guard gulped.

"_Then activate the shock collar,"_ Steppenwolf ordered in annoyed tone.

"_We did sir, but it just made her angrier,"_ The guard said.

Then there was a huge bang and red warning light came on.

"_What happened?!"_ Steppenwolf demanded.

One of the offices pulled up picture of a cell door with its doors smashed and barley hanging on. The horror on Steppenwolf face made it clear that this was bad.

"_Find her!"_ He ordered.

The officer pulled up another picture. This time it showed several guard laying on the floor out cold. The horror on Steppenwolf face got worse and worse.

Then the alarms went off. _"Attention unauthorised use of escape pod,"_ The computer said.

Then there was another bang and Steppenwolf saw an escape pod flying away from them.

"_Get it back!"_ He ordered.

"_We can't sir, our tracker beam is offline,"_ One of the offices said.

Then there was another big bang and the escape pod vanished.

"_You better have some good news for me!"_ Steppenwolf growled pulling on of the nearby offices towards him.

"_We've got the coordinates of the escape pod sir,"_ The officer said in a very scared tone.

"_Where is it heading?"_ He asked.

"_To Earth, sir,"_ The office said pointing at a screen that had the picture of the planet.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_November 6, 18:36 EDT_

Both Aqualad and Oracle were talking to Nightwing on a holo-screen.

"Dick when are you returning to the time?" Oracle asked.

"I don't know, Barb. I just don't know," Nightwing said in an unsure tone. "Have you guys found anything new?"

"We know that Savage has allied himself with another alien race before the Reach and has started something call phase three," Aqualad said.

"We've been asking for old member of the team to come back, but so far they said they'll come and help when we need it," Oracle explained. "But by then I could be too late."

"Listen guys, I will come back. I just need to sort some things out," Nightwing said.

"My friend I know you feel bad about what happened to Wally, we all do, Artemis more than anyone," Aqualad said. He took a big sigh. "But it wasn't your fault. If it is anyone's it is Savage and his Light."

"I know, Kaldur," Nightwing said now getting tired of this conversation. "But I don't think I can do anything in my state of mind."

"Are you saying you're crazy?" Oracle asked with a cunning smile.

"What? No, no of course not," Nightwing said hastily. "I just don't want to put anyone in danger."

Before anyone could say anything something shot past the Watchtower and headed straight for Earth.

"What happened guys?" Nightwing asked.

"Something just zoomed past us," Oracle answered as she pulled out some data of the object that went past. "It's some kind of escape pod and I'm getting a life form from inside it."

"Where is it heading?" Aqualad asked.

Oracle pressed down on some more keys and an image of the escape pods heading. "It seems to be heading straight towards the outskirts of Gotham," Oracle said.

"I'll head there and check it out," Nightwing said.

"I thought couldn't do any missions with your state of mind?" Oracle asked giving off another cunning smile.

"There's no right answer for that isn't there?" Nightwing asked and both Aqualad and Oracle shook their heads. "Then I'll see ya."

His holo-screen vanished.

Aqualad then looked at Oracle. "Who do we have that is free?" He asked.

"Wonder Girl, Static and Arrowette," Oracle answered. "Oh and Sphere for transport."

"Then get them here so I can take them to investigate the escape pod," Aqualad said.

"Where do you think it came from?" Oracle asked as Aqualad walked away.

"I just hoping that whatever is in it isn't hostile," Aqualad said without looking back.

* * *

_Litchfield County_

_November 6, 19:03 EDT_

Aqualad was on Sphere in her Super-Cycle form with Wonder Girl, Static and Arrowette they were flying over fields trying to locate the escape pod.

"So how come Godfrey and his camera crew isn't here?" Static asked.

"Oracle managed to block any satellite from tracing it," Aqualad explained.

"How come we haven't met up with Nightwing?" Arrowette asked.

"We weren't sure of the pods exact location, so he's checking another arena," Aqualad explained.

"Well, tell him that we've found it," Static said pointing.

They all looked at where he was pointing and saw a huge crater in the ground below them. In the middle of it there was something smoking in it.

"Nightwing, this is Aqualad we've found the pod," Aqualad said placing a hand over his ear.

"Understood I'll be there as soon as I can," Nightwing voice said.

They landed near the crater and the four heroes got off of Sphere, who returned to sphere form.

"Okay, let's approach it quietly and see if anyone is in it injured," Aqualad said.

It was at that moment that door on the escape pod flown open, literally. The door nearly slammed into Static if he hadn't used his powers to stop it.

Then something jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of them with a bang. They all stared they had never seen anything like it.

"She's beautiful," Static said.

In front of them was a beautiful alien girl that had to be between eighteen and nineteen. She had bright orange skin, which made it look like she spent most of her time in the sun getting a tan. She had fiery-red hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were bright green eyes, but with no whites or visible pupils.

She was wearing a purple strapless bustier showing her midriff held up by a brace of silver with a bright green jewel in the middle of it. She also had a large sliver belt and purple briefs. She had on thigh-high purple boots. Around her arms were silver armbands, but her hands were cuffed together completely covering them. Also around her neck was some kind of necklace that didn't match her outfit at all.

"Okay, so who wants to make first contact?" Static asked.

Then the alien girl jumped at them and slammed her cuffs at them. They all moved out of the way just in time as the cuff hit the ground there was huge bang that shook the entire ground."

"Whoa," Arrowette said staring at the crater she just made.

The alien girl looked at them with anger in her eyes. She then began yelled in an unknown language.

"We don't understand you," Wonder Girl said.

Apparently she thought that was an insult. She yelled again and charged at her slamming her cuffs at her. This time Wonder Girl caught them and discovered that this girl was strong.

"She's strong then she looks," Wonder Girl groaning in pain as she fell to one knee.

Arrowette pulled out a bow and fired an explosive arrow at the alien girl. The explosion knocked her back a bit, but she looked unharmed.

Aqualad walked up trying to stop the fight. "Stop! We're not your enemy," Aqualad said.

But the alien obviously wouldn't understand them as well, because she started yelling at them. Then her eyes glowed and next minute she shot of green energy from them that slammed Aqualad in the chest and sent him flying.

"Bad move lady," Static said and fired a blast of electricity at her.

The alien girl surprised them again. She had flown up into the sky to avoid getting hit by the blast. She then slammed her cuff down on the ground in front of Static. Static move fast out of the way just in time, but was flown back by the shock wave.

Then part of the cuff broke part, her arms were still stuck together, but now her hands were free.

She then turned and looked at Wonder Girl and Arrowette, both of whom were starting to get nervous. She pointing her arms at them and her hands began to glow bright green.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a Batarang came out flying past. It hit the alien's cuffs and knocked them back a few inches. Good thing too, because a second later a huge burst of energy came flying out and melted some rock about a foot away from the two girls.

They all looked up and saw above the crater was Nightwing. "That was whelming," He said as if nothing just happened.

The alien looked at his curiously not sure what to make about this knew arrival.

"Who's your dancing partner?" Nightwing asked as he jumped into the crater.

"Don't know we can't understand her and she can't understand us," Arrowette said.

"Yeah, but we know she has super strength, she can fly and can shot beams from her hands and eyes," Wonder Girl said.

"Well, obviously attacking her isn't getting us anywhere," Nightwing noted.

"What do you suggest we do?" Arrowette said annoyed.

"We try and help her," Nightwing suggested. The two girls just stared at him like he was crazy. "Just stay here and don't move."

Nightwing slowly pulled a cutting tool out of his belt and slowly walked towards the alien girl. The alien girl eyes and hands began to glow and yelled something at him while pointing her hands at him.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you," Nightwing said. He was now only a couple of feet away from her. She kept on yelling something at him. "I'm here to help."

The alien girl looked into his eyes and then calmed down. Her eyes and hands stopped glowing and she was a bit calmer, but still gave Nightwing a skeptical look.

Nightwing then began using the cutting tool to free her from her cuffs. About a minute later she was free from her cuffs and she began rubbing her arms.

Nightwing smiled and placed the cutting tool back into his belt. "Good, now maybe we can—" He never finished that sentence, because the alien girl grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

She then pushed him away. "Unless you want to get beaten, you'll leave me alone!" She said in perfect English.

She then flew up into the air and disappeared into the distance.

Once she was gone everyone just stared at Nightwing.

"I can just hear Wally say 'you dog'," Wonder Girl said.

"What was that about?" Static asked eyes widen.

"Don't know, but I'm officially whelmed." Nightwing said getting up.

"She took us down while her hands were cuffed and kissed you, gee, I wonder why," Arrowette said as she helped Aqualad up.

"Did anyone else notice that she just spook perfect English just now," Wonder Girl said.

"Never mind that, we have to find her before she starts coursing trouble," Nightwing demanded.

"Why? So she can give you another kiss?" Arrowette asked with a cunning smile.

"No! Nightwing is right we have to find her," Aqualad said.

Then suddenly there was a huge boom like thunder. They looked around and saw a boom tube opening up behind them.

Then exiting out of it was Steppenwolf riding on some kind of hover-cycle and a squad of huge monster like creatures wearing armour. Each one looked like it was ready to bit their heads off.

Steppenwolf pulled out a Father Box and the lights on it flickered. He then put it back and looked at the five heroes as if they were insects.

"I am General Steppenwolf and here searching for a dangerous prisoner," Steppenwolf said in a commanding tone.

"Yeah, we've seen her," Wonder Girl said not liking the strangers tone.

"Then your luck to be alive. She's murderous and not to be trusted," Steppenwolf said.

"Can we help you locate your prisoner," Aqualad asked.

"No! I doubt you can help," Steppenwolf said. "My Parademons can find her quite easily. Just don't get in my way."

He and the Parademons flew off into the sky.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_ November 6, 19:46 EDT_

Oracle was listening to the report that Aqualad and Nightwing just made.

"She kissed you!" Oracle yelled as if that was the only part of the conversation she heard.

"Barb, did you miss the part when she kicked our butts and another unknown alien appeared calming she was murderous and not to be trusted." Nightwing said.

"Okay, okay, but she kissed up!" Oracle yelled.

"It's not the first time a girl kissed me. Besides last time I checked we weren't a couple," Nightwing reminded.

"Can you two talk about this later after we deal with these two aliens?" Wonder Girl asked with her arms crossed.

"Agreed," Aqualad said walking up. "We need have to find this girl and talk to her."

"Last time I check she tried to kill us," Static said.

"Actually, it was more like she was defending herself," Arrowette said.

"She right, if she wanted to finish us off she would have done it already," Nightwing agreed.

"Okay, but that still leaves the problem of finding her," Static said.

"If you found yourself on a unknown alien world and on the hunt, what would you do?" Arrowette asked.

"I would find a safe place to hide with safe cover away from any city," Wonder Girl said.

"She about a mile away hiding in a cave," Nightwing said.

Everyone stared at him.

"How do you know that?" Oracle asked amazed.

"Did you use your detective skills to track her down?" Static asked.

"No, I placed a tracer on her while she was kissing me," Nightwing said pulling out a holo-map.

Static looked a bit crest fallen. "Oh, that works to," He said a bit down hearted.

"You guys better get going before Steppenwolf does," Oracle said.

"Got it, over and out," Nightwing said and the holo-screen went blank.

"So, Nightwing's got another girl on his heels," A voice said behind Oracle.

Oracle looked around and saw Zatanna walking towards her. "Tell me about it," She said amused. "Nightwing she's to be some kind of babe magnet."

"You know in the end it'll be his choice," Zatanna said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but doesn't mean I have to like it," Oracle muttered. "The annoying thing is after the incident I broke us about, which was a bummer for him since we weren't together."

"Then he has the right to choice who he wants to be with, doesn't he," Zatanna said.

"I guess so,"

"Besides she might not be her type anyway,"

"I have a feeling I won't be that lucky," Oracle muttered.

Zatanna chuckled at her statement.

* * *

_Litchfield County_

_ November 6, 20:18 EDT_

The alien girl was in a cave hiding. This world she landed on was strange, but beautiful. She was curious about those warriors she met.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a noise outside the cave. Without thinking her eyes and the palms of her hands glowed.

She slowly exited out of the cave and saw the warriors she had fought earlier. She didn't lower her guard and looked at them angrily.

"I warned you not to follow me," She growled.

"We're not her to fight we want to help," Aqualad said calmly.

"Why? Why did you free me from my shackles?" She asked this time looking at Nightwing.

"We just wanted to help that's all," Nightwing said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Koriand'r, but in your language it would be Starfire," Starfire said still not lowering her guard.

"That's beautiful name," Nightwing said.

Starfire looked like she was blushing. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Tell us Starfire why did Steppenwolf took you prisoner?" Wonder Girl asked changing the subject.

Starfire then calmed down and looked at her feet. "I'm not a prisoner, I'm a slave of the Apokolipings," She answered.

All the heroes looked at her in silence.

"No wonder you wanted to escape," Arrowette said.

"We see my planet Tamaran was at war with Apokolips, but the battle was bloody and we were losing," Starfire said on the edge of tears. "So make sure there was no more bloodshed the king and queen signed a treaty made me enter enslavement."

"But why you?" Static asked.

"Because I'm their daughter and heir to the throne or at least I was," Starfire said.

"Wait, you're a princess!" Aqualad said stunned.

"Yes and after they signed the treaty they were killed," Starfire said crying and feel to her knees.

"I'm so sorry," Wonder girl said placing an arm around her.

"We can talk to the Green Lantern corps and get you home," Nightwing said.

"I can't go home," Starfire said brushing the tears out of her eyes. "The moment I step foot on Tamaran the war begins again."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Static asked hopefully.

"You can hand the girl over to us," A voice said behind them. They looked around and saw Steppenwolf and his Parademons standing near the cave entrance. "Hand the girl over if you value your lives."

"You're not getting her," Nightwing said as he and the others surrounded Starfire in a defensive circle.

"This doesn't concern, human," Steppenwolf growled.

"Where heroes it's our job to protect people from people like you," Wonder Girl said glaring.

"You're making a big mistake," Steppenwolf warned.

"No! You are!" Arrowette said pointing an arrow at him.

"Very well, if that's your choice," He said. He looked at the Parademons. "Kill them."

The Parademons charged at them.

Arrowette fired her arrow at one of them and it coursed a small explosion. However the Parademon just charged out of the smoke and continued heading towards her. Static then fired a blast of electricity at it. The blast was strong enough to send it flying, but it drained Static of a lot of energy.

"Those things are tough," Static panted.

Wonder Girl flew towards another Parademon and began punching it in the face and it fell very easily.

"Not as tough as you think," She said looking at the fallen Parademon.

"It probably their armour that tough," Nightwing said as he dodged a Parademon slashing its claws at him. He then kneed it on the jaw, somersaulted and threw two Batarang into the gaps in the elbows at the same time. "Aim at the joints!"

Arrowette nodded and aimed another arrow at a Parademon that was wrestling with Aqualad, who had his Water-Bearers in the forms of maces which the Parademon had grabbed hold of. She fired the arrow and it landed on the gap in one of its knees. Seconds later it roared in pain as electricity ran through its body and it collapsed.

Aqualad nodded his thanks. "Well done," He said. He looked around and noticed that Starfire was missing. "Where's Starfire?"

They then heard an explosion from outside the cave.

"I'm guessing outside," Static said, who had recovered from his attack on the Parademon.

They all rushed outside and saw Starfire battling with Steppenwolf.

Steppenwolf had an energy axe in his hand and swung it towards Starfire. Starfire bent over backward and the axe just went below her face missing her by inches. She then jumped and hovered in mid-air firing busts of energy at him.

Steppenwolf spun his axe around blocking the busts of energy. "If you wish to defeat me you're going to have us more than those pathetic starbolts of yours," He sneered.

Starfire looked at his angry and fired eye beams at him, but simply dodged out of the way.

Nightwing was about to help him, but someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked around and saw it was Wonder Girl.

"It's her fight Nightwing," She said. "We can't interfere."

Nightwing looked like he wanted to argue, but he continued to watch.

Starfire then flew down towards Steppenwolf and threw a punch at him, but he simply sided stepped. He then did a leg sweep and knocked her off her feet. He then raised his axe up high and was ready to strike.

Before the others could stop him, Starfire rolled out of the way avoiding the axe. She then kicked him in the knee making him topple a bit. She then took this opening and fired her eye beams into his chest.

Steppenwolf was flown back and landed on the ground hard with his chest smoking. He then pulled out some kind of controller and pressed a button on it.

The moment he did Starfire yelled in pain and held he hands around her neck trying to pull the collar off of her. The heroes noticed that it was the cause of her pain.

"What's happening?" Arrowette asked.

"It's the inhibitor collars it's like the ones from Belle Reve Penitentiary only worse," Nightwing said.

"Static—" Aqualad said looking at him.

"Say no more," He said and fired small electrical blast at the collar.

Once his hit the collar it shorted out and fell off of Starfire.

Starfire got up and looked at him with her eyes glowing. "Leave! Now! And tell you master I will not be his slave!" She yelled.

Steppenwolf got to his feet and held his chest in pain. "You'll pay for this," He said.

He then pulled out a Father Box and opened a boom tube. He took one look back at the heroes and snorted. He then entered it and it closed behind him.

Once it was closed they all ran towards Starfire, who just stared at her the boom tube opened. She then fell to her knees and cried.

"Now I have no home to go back to," Starfire sniffed.

"Don't worry," Wonder Girl said hugging her.

"You are happy to stay here you know," Nightwing said.

Starfire looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course it's not like you're the only alien that's lived here," He said. He then noticed the look on Aqualad's face. "Of course we'll have to disuse this to the League first."

"Thank you," She said brushing away her tears.

"So, does that main your returning to the Team?" Aqualad asked.

"You bet," Nightwing said smiling.

* * *

_Apokolips_

_ November 6, 21:34 UTC_

Steppenwolf had just explained to Darkseid about what happened to his prisoner.

Once he was finished Darkseid grabbed him tightly around the throat and lifted him off his feet. His eyes then began to glow like they were on fire.

"You failed me General Steppenwolf," Darkseid said.

"Yes my lord," Steppenwolf said closing his eyes waiting for the end to come.

"I could do that, Darkseid," A voice said behind Darkseid.

"Why would you say that, Savage?" Darkseid asked not looking around.

Savage stood behind him with a calm look on his face. "It's just that good generals are so hard to find these days and it would be a shame to lose one," He said.

Darkseid thought for a moment and realised Steppenwolf. "You are lucky that Savage was here," He said. "Now get out of my sight."

Steppenwolf didn't need to be told twice and ran off.

Darkseid turned around and looked Savage. "It could seem as if you are right," He said. "Those young heroes are a nuisance and have to be taken care of."

"All in good time my dear Darkseid," Savage said. "All in good time."


	4. Royal Flush

_Gotham City_

_ November 8, 21:59 EDT_

It was dark in the warehouse near the docks. In the dark were two figures sitting down next to a table where a phone was off the receiver and someone was talking to them.

The woman was dressed in a red and black female clown costume with a black mask over her eyes. She was also wearing white makeup and black lipstick.

"You know I'm still find it funny that you want to do business with," One of the figures said.

"Listen, Joker after what happened last time I personally don't want to talk to you," The voice of Ra's al Ghul said.

"You can't talk to Mr J like that," The woman said.

"Calm down, Harley, let's hear him out first," Joker said.

"All we need of you is a distraction so both the Justice League and the Team are not able interfere with our true plan," Ra's al Ghul said.

"So you can bring the people into the Light?" Joker asked chuckling. "Now that's funny."

"Do we have your agreement?" Ra's al Ghul asked harshly.

"Oh, but of course I would miss this for the world," Joker said smiling.

"Just don't make this distraction like the last one," Ra's al Ghul demanded.

"Oh, of course not you have my word," He said with his fingers crossed.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_ November 9, 06:27 EST_

Tigress, Oracle and Supergirl were outside one of the Watchtowers cargo bays.

"How far do you think they are?" Tigress asked.

"Superboy said they were only a few minutes away," Oracle said.

Tigress then noticed that Supergirl was nervous. "You all right, Kara?" She asked.

"I'm just nervous about meeting him," Supergirl fiddling with her cape.

"You took down super villains, survived the destruction of Krypton and your nervous about meeting your cousin?" Tigress mocked.

"So would you if you heard that he was clone of your cousin with anger management issues," Supergirl glared.

"Point taken," Tigress shrugged.

"Warning cargo bay venting atmosphere," The computer said.

They heard something flying in and guessed it was the Bio-Ship. They then heard something landing inside and the bay doors closing.

Once they were sure it was safe they opened the door and entered the cargo bay. Once they entered they saw the Bio-Ship in the middle of the cargo bay.

Then the Bio-Ship hatch opened and Superboy and Beast Boy came out. They then saw Miss Martain and gasped, because Miss Martian looked like herself, but she was white instead of green.

"M'gann…" Tigress gasped. "Wh-why are you white?"

"I decided it's time that I except who I was," Miss Martian said. She then grabbed hold of Superboys hand. "And to start over a new."

"You mean that you two are back to gather?" Oracle asked with eyes widened.

"You bet they are," Beast Boy said happily.

"That's…great," Tigress said not sure what else to say.

Superboy then noticed Supergirl for the first time. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kara Zor-El I'm Kal's cousin and I guess that makes us cousins as well," Supergirl said.

"So how long have you been here?" Superboy asked rising an eyebrow.

"About two months ago," Oracle explained.

"And why is Kal not explaining this?" Superboy demanded.

"He and some other Justice League members are off world," Tigress said. Superboy raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story."

"And we'll explain later," Oracle said.

"Fine!" Superboy growled and looked at her. "You said that you need M'gann's help?"

"Yes," Oracle said.

"What do you need," Miss Martian asked.

"You see a few days ago we had a visitor and we need to know if we can trust her or not," Oracle explained.

"I hear that Nightwing and the other saw her getting attacked," Tigress said.

"She was, but it would be the first time we had a mole," Oracle reminded.

"As long as M'gann makes sure this time," Tigress said.

"Hey, let's leave past out of this," Superboy growled.

"Sorry, thinking out loud," Tigress said holding her hands in defence.

Miss Martian then walked up. "Take me to her," She said.

They began to leave. Leaving behind Supergirl eyeing Superboy who didn't even look at her.

* * *

_Taos_

_November 9, 06:42 MDT_

A few members of the Team including, Nightwing, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash along with Black Canary were standing in front of Starfire who was sitting in a chair looking at them.

"You say I'm not a prisoner and yet I feel like I'm being judged," Starfire said looking a little nervous.

"Sorry Star, we just have to make sure you're telling the truth," Nightwing said.

"The Last time we had someone saying they're a friend turned out he was mole under the control of the Reach," Aqualad explained.

"You sure you're not an army, because you are acting as one," Starfire noted raising an eyebrow.

"It may look that way, but I assure you we are not," Black Canary said.

"You sure you know nothing about her?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Hey, I'm from a future that never happened and I think I would know if a hot chick like her would be in the resistance," Kid Flash said.

"Wait, you're from the future," Starfire gasped.

Nightwing and Aqualad glared at him telling him he said too much. "It's a long story," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

At that moment Tigress entered with Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy behind him.

"Whoa, Miss M since when did you change colour?" Kid Flash asked. That gave him an elbow in the arm from Wonder Girl telling him that he said too much again. "Sorry, so felling the mode,"

Starfire just stared at them not sure what they were talking about. Nightwing noticed this and gave her a look that said, _explain later_.

"Whoa, that her," Beast Boy said when he first saw her.

"Gar, don't stare at her," Miss Martian said. She then looked at Starfire. "Hello, I'm M'gann."

"I'm Koriand'r, but you can call me Starfire," Starfire said.

"All right Starfire, I'm going to read your mind," Miss Martian explained.

"What?! You're going to read my mind," Starfire gasped. She looked like she wanted to get out of her fast.

"Don't worry," Miss Martian said quickly. "I'm only going to read the stuff that'll some me that you're on our side."

"Okay," Starfire said still looking a little nervous. "But only the stuff you need."

Miss Martian nodded and began to use her telepathic powers to read Starfire's mind. Images rushed into her head and she gasped.

"_Starfire…"_ She said telepathically. _"Why-why didn't you mention that—?"_

"_Because that memory is too painful and I don't wish to share,"_ Starfire interrupted using the telepathic link to talk to her.

"_But Starfire that's really important,"_ Miss Martian said confused. _"Why do you want that to be a secret?"_

"_Because it's my battle and I would appreciate if you'll keep this to yourself,"_ Starfire said almost begging.

"_I will,"_ Miss Martian smiled.

Starfire smiled and Miss Martian broke the link.

"Starfire is on our side," Miss Martian said looking at everyone.

"You sure this time?" Kid Flash asked and earned another sharp elbow from Wonder Girl.

"Yes, I'm sure," Miss Martian nodded.

"Even still until we get word from the Green Lanterns she'll stay here and under close supervision," Black Canary said.

"You mean even after having a telepath remind my mind I'm still a prisoner here!" Starfire said getting off the chair with eyes glowing.

"No! You'll be going on missions with the Team as reserved member and you'll have can go to any city as long a member is with you at all times so you can get us to are ways," Black Canary said.

Stafire's then returned to normal. "Oh," She said liking embarrassed.

"And we're already got you an Earth name. Your Earth name will be Kory Anders," Aqualad said. "You'll only have to use it when asked my any humans."

"You should also know that aliens have been getting some bad press recently," Wonder Girl said.

"You also seem to know a bit about Apokolips," Black Canary said.

"Indeed I do," Stafire growled. She then looked up and eyed them curiously. "How do you know about them?"

"Superboy here," Nightwing said pointing at Superboy. "Meet some people from New Genesis and they explained a bit about the planet."

"But not all," Superboy said eyeing her. "Like why would they come to Earth and this dark master of theirs?"

"Well there master is called Darkseid and his a tyrant that wishes to enslave the entire universe," Starfire explained.

"That's original," Kid Flash muttered.

"And they saw he can kill anyone just by looking at them," Starfire continued.

"Oh!" Kid Flash said.

"But how can he enslave an entire universe," Black Canary said confused. "It's impossible."

"I don't know," Starfire said looking at the floor. "But while I was imprisoned I heard my guards talking about him looking for something called the Anti-Life Equation."

"But what is it?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"I don't know that all I heard," Starfire said.

"I don't like the word Anti-Life," Wonder Girl said.

"Whatever it is I bet it's nothing good," Miss Martian said.

"And maybe that's what the Light are looking for as well," Aqualad suggested.

"Pardon me, but would mind explain this Light you keep talking about," Starfire asked.

Aqualad and Nightwing looked at Black Canary who nodded. They looked back at Starfire and sighed.

"The Light is a criminal organisation that wants have Earth take its rightful place at the centre of the cosmos," Aqualad explained.

"And they've allied themselves with other aliens to get useful tech and then betray them," Nightwing said.

"They even kidnap people and experiment on them to unlock their meta-genes," Superboy added. "Static was one of those that was kidnap."

"And one of the lucky ones." Miss Martian said sadly. "Others we weren't able to side."

"Hey, and to give them some poetic justice with the powers they gave me," Static said as electricity rushed through his fist.

"Virgil that not how we do things," Black Canary warned.

"I know," Static said.

"Your course seems like a noble one and I would be honoured if I could join you," Starfire said getting up.

"Then welcome to the Team," Aqualad said stretching his arm out.

Starfire smiled as she grabbed it and then shook. "Thank you," She said.

Then suddenly a holo-screen appeared with Captain Atom and Oracle faces on it.

"We've got a situation at Gotham city," Captain Atom said.

"What's the problem?" Black Canary asked as they turned to look at him.

"This was broadcasted just a few minutes ago," Oracle said.

Then another screen appeared with the faces of both Joker and Harley Quinn. Joker was sitting in a chair and Harley was lying in his lap.

"Hello people of Gotham, sorry about interrupting your favourite TV show, but we have an important message to the Justice League don't we pumpkin?" Joker asked smiling evilly down at Harley.

"We sure do pudding," Harley said excitedly. "And it'll go off with a bang."

"Well put Harles," Joker nodded. "We see in the city of Gotham we've placed several nuclear bombs all around the city and there set to go off in thirty minutes."

"Oh, can we press the button now and watch the fireworks Mr J?" Harley asked eagerly with puppy dog eyes.

"As much as I want to I believe about being a good sport and see if the so called Justice League can disarm the bombs in time," Joker said. He then got up and Harley fell to the floor. "So will the Justice League save the poor city of Gotham or will it be blown to smithereens?" He then leaned in closer to the screen. "Let's find out."

The screen then went blank.

"That was broadcasted five minutes ago," Captain Atom said.

"Already members of the Justice League and the Team our down there," Oracle said.

Black Canary looked at Starfire. "Looks like your starting early then we expect," She said. She then looked at everyone in the room. "Let's go."

They then all ran out of the room to the nearest Zeta-Beam.

* * *

_Gotham City_

_ November 9, 09:13 EDT_

In Gotham City people evacuating. The Gotham PD was directing trying to avoid any accidents.

In an ally way a disused phone booth began to glow.

_Recognised Black Canary 13, Nightwing B01, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Beast Boy B19, Wonder Girl B21, Static B26, Starfire B30_

Once they were all out of the Zeta-tube Black Canary looked at them all.

"Right this is what we're going to do," Black Canary said. "Thanks to Supergirl we have located all the nukes and Oracle will guide you to them. "We'll split into teams of two I'll join you up with Green Arrow. Aqualad you'll join with Lagoon Boy at the docks and search the waters. Superboy you'll join with Supergirl, Miss Martian your with Beast Boy, Wonder Girl you'll join up with Robin, Static you'll be with Black Lighting and Nightwing your with Starfire."

"And how will we disarm the bombs?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Oracle will relay instructions on how to disarm them," Black Canary said. "Now let's move."

Black Canary and Aqualad ran out of the ally. Superboy jumped and began jumping from building to building. Miss Martian flew up with Beast Boy who morphed into a falcon. Static pulled out a sheet of metal paper, he then gave it a charged which made it become disc and he jumped on it and flew away. Wonder Girl flew up into the sky as well.

That left Nightwing and Starfire together.

"So which way?" Starfire asked.

"Follow me," Nightwing said.

He then ran out of the ally with Starfire flying close behind.

In a warehouse, both Joker and Harley were watching as the both the Justice League and the Team began to disarm the bombs.

"What are we going to do pudding?" Harley asked as they saw Black Lightening and Static disarming a bomb.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry Harley, there on a wild goose chase remember," Joker said as he ate a piece of cream pie.

"Even still it's not very fun to watch," Harley said pouting.

"True this is not very entertaining," Joker said as Black Carney and Green Arrow disarmed another bomb. He then got up. "It's a good thing I've got a backup plan."

He then walked out of the warehouse and Harley followed close behind.

Meanwhile Superboy was jumping from building to building while Supergirl flew close behind.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Supergirl asked.

Superboy looked at her and then looked back forward. "Maybe," He said.

"Kal told me you might be like this," Supergirl said taking a deep breath.

"What else did he say?" Superboy asked not looking at her.

"That he should have been there for you from the start," Supergirl said glaring. "And I don't like being treated like a child."

Superboy sighed and looked at. "Sorry, it's just…" He said stopped himself. Supergirl gave him _go on_ look. "It's just that I wished I had all my Kryptonian powers and now he's got a partner that can do all the stuff I can't do."

"Listen I'm not trying to replace you and for the record I'm still getting use to this planet and my powers," Supergirl said.

"Sorry. I'm just not good at controlling my anger," Superboy said.

"I was warned about that to," Supergirl chuckled.

They soon stopped when they reached a warehouse that boom was housed.

Superboy looked at Supergirl. "You sure that one's here?" He asked.

"Positive," Supergirl said.

Superboy nodded slammed his fists into the roof creating a hole. They then jumped into it or in Supergirl's case floated. They saw the boom in the middle of the room.

"You know it's weird," Superboy said as they walked towards it.

"What's weird?" Supergirl asked.

"That Joker didn't get anyone to guard it," Superboy said as he used his infrared red vision to look around.

"Who would stand guard over a nuke?" Supergirl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Joker hires people crazier than him," Superboy said.

"Now that's not nice," A voice said behind them. They quickly looked around and saw a large white android with black spade on his chest. "Some people may take that as insult and I'm one of those people."

"Ace!" Superboy growled.

"You know this guy?" Supergirl asked.

"He's Ace of the Royal Flush Gang," Superboy said. He then walked up to him and cracked his knuckles. "Thought you'll be smart enough to know when you're out matched Ace or did I crush your memory chips last time."

"You got luck kid, but this time I'm ready for you," Ace said and charged at them.

"But are you ready for me?" Supergirl asked and zoomed towards him.

She slammed into him and they crashed into a wall. The two began to trade punches.

While she was going this Superboy ran to the bomb and contacted Oracle.

"Oracle its Superboy, we've found a bomb," Superboy said as he knelt down to it. "Also we had a run in with Ace from the Royal Flush Gang."

"Copy that I'll alert the others after I tell you how to disarm the bomb," Oracle said.

Meanwhile Supergirl was still fighting Ace and was winning. Ace biggest mistake was when he threw a punch at her and she caught. She smiled and crushed his fist.

Ace backed away in pain holding his handless arm. The nest thing he knew was Supergirl using her heat vision removing his hand.

"Looks like you weren't ready for me," Supergirl said smiling.

"He's never ready against any Kryptonian," Superboy said walking up to her.

"We're you able to disarm the bomb?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I've warned them about Ace," He said and looked up at her. "You see there are four other members of the Royal Flush Gang."

At the docks, Aqualad and Lagoon Boy were battling with a guy with blond hair wearing white makeup all other his body and a black spade in the middle of his chest.

He was wearing a red suite, black pants and a golden crown. He also had a cybernetically eye that was firing a laser at them.

"We were warned that you might be here Jack," Aqualad said as he used his Water-Bearers to create a shield to block Jack's laser.

"So much for the element of surprise," Jack muttered as he fired his laser at Lagoon boy.

"Neptune's beard, fight like a man!" Lagoon boy said as dodged the laser by an inch.

"So that you would have the upper hand I don't think so," Jack said as he kept on firing his laser.

Aqualad looked at Lagoon boy giving him some hand gestures. Lagoon Boy understood them because he nodded.

Aqualad then closed his eyes and the water from the docks behind Jack began to rise.

"Come now little heroes, I thought you would put up more than a fight then this," Jack mocked not noticing the huge wave behind him.

The next thing he knew the wave slammed into him. Both Aqualad and Lagoon Boy acted at once, Lagoon Boy jumped into the docks while Aqualad charged at Jack with his Water-Bearers in the form of a hammer.

Jack recovered from the wave in time to get it by the hammer and crashed into some crates.

About a minute later, Lagoon Boy reappeared and jumped back onto the port.

"Managed to disarm the bomb," Lagoon Boy said.

"And I managed to take Jack out," Aqualad said. But he was troubled.

Lagoon Boy noticed this. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just don't understand why the Royal Flush Gang would risk their lives for Joker," Aqualad said.

Meanwhile Robin and Wonder Girl were at the Iceberg Casino, battling a girl with white makeup a makeup all other her body, a black spade over her right eye and had a black hair punk style hairdo.

She wore a black sleeveless dress that cut below the thighs, black boots that reached to ankles and black gloves that just above the elbows. She was also throwing exploding cards at them.

Wonder Girl was flying around dodging them while Robin did some increasable acrobatics to avoid them.

"Looks like Oracle was right the Royal Flush Gang are working for Joker," Robin said as threw Birdarangs at their attacker.

"Ten why are you going this? Do you want to get blown up?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ten smirked and threw more exploding cards at them.

Robin ran under a table to dodge the explosion. He then looked up at Wonder girl and asked. "Can you keep her busy?"

"Sure can," Wonder Girl said and dived down towards Ten.

Robin then ran towards the iceberg that was in the centre of the casino.

Wonder Girl flew down towards Ten and used he bracelets to block all of the sharp edged cards that were threw at her.

Ten then pulled out some explosive cards, but before she could threw them Wonder Girl and warped her lasso around her. Then she felt a sudden jolt of electricity that passed through the lasso on her and blacked out.

Wonder Girl landed on the ground and began to tie Ten up. "Nice lasso," A voice said behind her.

She looked around and saw Robin behind her smiling. "You can thank my dad for giving it to me," She said.

"Somehow I doubt I'll find his address on the Batcave computer," Robin smirked. He then looked down at the smoking Ten. "She'll be all right, won't she?"

"Don't worry, I only sent a small jolt through my lasso to know her out."

"Hope the others are going all right,"

On a roof top, Miss Martian and Beast Boy were battling a woman with white makeup holding a sceptre firing purple energy at them.

She wore a black and red dress, ruby red high heeled shoes, black fingerless glovers and a golden grown with a black spade in the middle of it.

"Give up children you can't beat the Queen," Queen said smirking.

"Let's us be the judge of that," Beast Boy said.

Queen pointed her sceptre at him and fired a wave of purple energy. Beast Boy quickly changed into mice and the wave went over him. Just.

"I hate mice. Just as I hate goody-two-shoes children playing hero," Queen said annoyed.

"We're not playing!" Miss Martian yelled and fired a psychic blast at her. She looked at Beast Boy and spoke telepathically. _"Gar, I'll keep her busy. You go and disarm the bomb."_

"_Got it, sis,"_ Beast Boy said and scampered off.

Queen had recovered from the psychic blast and pointed her sceptre at Miss Martian and fired a wave of purple energy. Miss Martian managed to dodge it, but before she would fire again Miss Martian used her telekinesis to pull the sceptre out of her hands.

Before she could so anything else, Miss Martian fired a mind blast at and said one thing. "Sleep!"

Queen then fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Beast Boy then came running up. "That was quick work," He said looking at the sleeping Queen.

"She had a weak mind," Miss Martian said looking troubled.

Beast Boy noticed this and asked. "What the matter?"

"I read her mind and found out that the bombs aren't nukes, but normal bombs and not very powerful ones at that," Miss Martian answered.

"Then why did Joker say they were?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," She said. "But I better tell Oracle."

Meanwhile in an ally, Nightwing and Starfire were fighting against a man with blond hair wearing white makeup all other his body and a black spade in the middle of his chest.

He was dressed in red and black robes, black pants and boots and wore a golden crown on his head. He was holding two very sharp swords in his hands and was slashing at them.

"Didn't take you and the Royal Flush Gang the type to follow Joker, King," Nightwing said as he dodged one of King's attacks.

"He pay's very well," Kings said.

"Enough to get you blown up?" Starfire asked as she threw some starbolts.

King dodged them and looked up at her. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I've got him," She said looking at Nightwing. "You disarm the home."

"You got it," Nightwing said and ran off.

"You are beautiful my dear, but you lack brains my dear," King said smugly. He then charged at her. "He's more experienced in fighting. While you have only gotten started."

He raised his sword and was ready to strike, but out of nowhere, Starfire grabbed his waist and twisted it making him drop the sword. He tried to hit her with his other sword, but Starfire ducked and punched and kneed him in the chest making drop his other sword.

"I'm not as fresh as you might think," She said as he fell to the floor.

She then heard a whistle and looked around to find that Nightwing had been watching the whole thing after he disarmed the bomb.

"Who taught you learn to fight?" He asked.

"The Warlords of Okaara," Starfire said simply.

Nightwing looked at her blankly not knowing who the Warlords of Okaara were. He shook his head and remembered what Oracle had told him over the com-link.

"Oracle mentioned that Miss Martian found out that these aren't nukes their just small bombs," He said.

"Then what was the point of saying they were?" Starfire asked.

"Because Oracle has just found out that there has been a break in a nuclear power plant not too far from here and Joker and Harley were the ones who did it,"

"Then we need to get there and stop from doing whatever it is they are doing,"

"Unfortunately Joker sent off one of the bombs that Captain Atom was disarming," Nightwing said. Starfire gasped. "He's all right, just knocked out. And the others are still busy disarming the bombs"

"Then we better head over there," Starfire said.

Before Nightwing could say a word, she had grabbed him and they flew up towards the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at a nuclear power plant on the outskirts of Gotham, Joker was pressing some buttons, while Harley tired up a couple of workmen.

"What are you doing?" One of the workmen said.

"Just pressing some shiny buttons," Joker said smiling.

"Are you crazy?! You'll course a meltdown and kill us all!" Another workman shouted.

Harley then punched him in the face. "No one talks to Mr J like that," She said.

Joker pressed a final button and red lights came one and a warning alert.

"Now Harley I say we leave and watch the fireworks," Joker said.

"Oh, it sounds romantic," Harley said dreamily.

"They both have screws loose in their heads," One of the workman muttered.

"This is the Joker and Harley we're talking about," The other one said.

Joker heard their convention and looked at them with a crazy smile.

"Didn't your bother tell you it's not nice to call someone crazy?" Joker asked pulling a knife out and pointed it at the workmen. "And I'll show you way it's not nice."

Before he could do anything a Batarangs came out of nowhere and knocked the knife out of his hand.

Everyone turned and saw Nightwing and Starfire standing at the door.

"So, the Bat couldn't come so he sent you," Joker said. He then looked at Starfire. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"The name is Starfire clown," Starfire said with her eyes glowing. "Now release those men before I get angry."

Harley then jumped forwards and looked at her angrily. "No one threatens pudding and gets away with it," She said taking up a fighting position.

At that moment she charged at Starfire and the two began to fight.

Nightwing brought his attention to Joker and glared at him. "You're going to pay what you did to Robin," He said with anger in his voice.

"Maybe you should take better care of your friends," Joker said smiling evilly. "I heard what happened to your best friend and there was nothing you could have done. What kind of friend are you? First Robin, then Aquagirl and finally Kid Flash people around seem to die a lot."

Nightwing then charged at him. Joker threw some cards with sharp edges on them, but he just dodged them and punched him in the gut. He then did a leg sweep knocking him off his feet.

Meanwhile Starfire was throwing punches at Harley, but she kept on dodging them. She then somehow managed to get behind her and jumped on her back.

"What are you going to do now, doll?" She asked.

Starfire just smiled. "This." She then flew up towards and slammed Harley into the ceiling knowing her out cold.

Nightwing then grabbed Joker by his collar and raised him to his face. "Starfire untie the hostages," He ordered.

Starfire nodded and began to untie the workers.

Nightwing glared at the Joker. "Who hired you?" He demanded.

"Oh, I think we both know the asker to that question," Joker said still smiling.

"The Light," Nightwing growled.

"Cleaver boy," Joker said. "I was hired for the same reason like last time you tried to capture me and just like last time you won't be able to save the people around you."

He placed a hand over the flower on his button hole and squeezed it. At once acid came out of it and landed on the controls melting them.

The workmen gasped in horror and ran to the melted controls.

"No, no, no, no!" One workman yelled.

"What's the matter?" Starfire asked.

"He's caused the reactor to overload,"

"And if we don't do something soon there's going to be a meltdown and everyone in a hundred mile radius are going to die," The other workman said.

Joker then placed a hand on Nightwing and suddenly he felt a sudden jolt of electricity pass through his body. This made him to loosen his grip and Joker ran away laughing.

Starfire was about to go after him, but Nightwing stopped her. "No Star. Let him go we have other problems." He then looked at the workman. "Isn't there anything you can do to stop this?"

"No. He fired the controls pretty good," One of the workmen said.

"There is a way to stop this, but it's foolish," The other workmen said.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Someone has to get inside the reactor and mannerly shut it down," One of the workmen said.

"But that's suicide no one can survive that amount of radiation," The other workmen said.

"And Captain Atom is out of commission," Nightwing said.

They then heard a door close and saw that Starfire was gone.

"Where did she go?" One of the workmen asked.

"There!" The other one said pointing at a monitor.

The monitor showed Starfire in the reactor room and hovering closer to the reactor.

Nightwing quickly placed a hand over his com-link. "Starfire what are you going? Didn't you hear them? They said no one can survive that a moment of radiation."

"No human can, but my people aren't affected by radiation," Starfire said over the com-link. "But I need instructions on how to shut down the reactor."

Nightwing passed his com-link to one of the workmen. "Tell her what she needs to do."

The workman nodded and took the com-link. "All right. Listen carefully. First you need to open the reactor." Starfire moved to the reactor and opened a hatch. "Next you need to carefully remove the plutonium core."

Starfire reached into the hatch and careful pulled out the plutonium core.

The moment she did the red lights and sirens turned off.

"She did it," The workman sighed in relief and handed Nightwing his com-link back.

Nightwing quickly ran outside hoping to catch the Joker, but the moment he got outside he saw the Joker lying against the wall badly brushed and battered.

"What happened here?" He asked himself looking around to see if he could spot anyone.

Unknown to him a shadowy figure was hiding in some tress and watched as Nightwing picked the Joker up.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," The figure said holding a crowbar in one hand.

He then walked away.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_ November 9, 12:43 EST_

Up in the Watchtower, Starfire was being hailed like a hero. All the members of the Team were patting her on the back and saying 'well do.'

"Sorry to break this up, but we have a problem," Oracle said.

"What happened?" Aqualad said.

"While we were busy saving Gotham someone and I'm guessing the Light broke into the STAR Labs in Metropolis," Oracle said.

"What did they take?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing. It was an assassination," Oracle said. She then pulled up a picture of an African American in a lab coat and another one of a twenty year old buff American football player. "Doctor Silas Stone was found dead in the wreckage of what looked like an explosion. Also his son Vic Stone was inside at the time, but no one can find his body."

"Joker said he was hired to do the same thing as he was last time," Nightwing said. "But why kidnap an American football player?"

"Maybe it's the same reason why they took me," Static suggested.

"Maybe, maybe," Aqualad said looking at the pictures of the two men.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lights secret headquarters, Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul were talking.

"Joker's distraction albeit over the top was successful," Luthor said.

"I don't like going business with that clown," Ra's al Ghul said gravely.

"It's a shame that his attempt to blow the power plant failed. With my help I could have reshaped Gotham in our image," Luthor said.

Then one of Luthor's Lex Bots entered pushing a containment pod.

"I still like to know why you took him," Ra's al Ghul said.

"He may be useful once we do a bit of work on him," Luthor said smiling.

Inside the containment pod was Vic Stone, only his body was badly burnt and he was missing his left arm and right leg.


	5. Raven

_London_

_ November 15, 21:47 BST_

A fourteen year old girl was run through the dark streets of London.

She had pale skin like she didn't spend much time in the daylight. She was wearing a cloak as black as a raven's wing and had her head covered in a hood so only her mouths was showing. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together as well on her wrists. She was also wore a black a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a indigo raven on her chest. She wore black leggings and black boots.

As she ran she kept on looking back as if someone was after her. She soon reached a dead-end.

"Nowhere else for you to go," A child like voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Klarion standing there with his cat Teekl in his arms. "Did you think we could out run me? I'm a Lord of Chaos!"

"I don't care who or what you are I'll never let you use my powers," She said pressing her back against the wall.

"You don't even use them," Klarion growled. "All you do is run away. Such a waist."

"You didn't think I use them?" She said smirking. "Then let me prove you wrong." Then a strange dark aura surrounded her. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Then suddenly the dark aura changed into a huge raven and covered. There was a flash of light and Klarion was forced to cover his eyes. When the light faded the girl had disappeared.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Klarion yelled into the sky.

He turned and snapped his things. Then two figures appeared.

One was a ghostly figure wearing a white Victorian gentlemen outfit. He didn't have a head or a least on that could not be seen, because he wore a monocle and a white top hat. In his hands was a white cane with a skull as handle.

The other was an East Indian girl who was bald. She was dressed like an Egyptian priestess. Around her neck was an emerald and around her wrists were golden bracelets.

"Find her and do whatever it takes," Klarion ordered.

The two figures nodded and vanished.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_November 16, 13:12 EST_

In the Watchtower, Artemis was in her civvies in the memorial garden looking at Wally's hologram again.

"You miss him, huh," A voice said behind her.

Artemis looked around and saw Koriand'r in civvies as well. She wore a red tank top and a pair of short jeans. On her feet was a pair of white flip flops. In her hair was a pair of sunglasses so she could not draw attention to her eyes.

"Oh, Koriand'r I didn't see you there," Artemis said. Koriand'r just raised an eyebrow still waiting for her answer. "Yes I do."

"Nightwing told me about him," Koriand'r said looking at the hologram. "I'm so sorry for your lose, I know how much he meant to you."

"How do you know?" Artemis asked with a curious look.

"My people use our emotions to us our powers. As such we are very good at reading emotions and I can tell how much you loved him."

"He died saving the world," Artemis said. "Not a bad way to go."

"Your world is so beautiful," Koriand'r said looking down at the Earth sadly. "It kind of reminds me of my planet."

Artemis then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure someday you'll be able to return."

Koriand'r smiled at her. "Thank you." She then looked around the Watchtower. "I have to say I didn't except that you HQ would be a decommissioned Green Lantern base station."

"Yeah, the Green Lantern Corps gave it to use. Hal and John then towed it here from Oa," Artemis said.

Then Koriand'r saw something appearing behind Artemis. "Artemis! Behind you!" Koriand'r then fired a starbolt at the figure behind Artemis, but it went straight through it.

Artemis saw who it was and grabbed hold of Koriand'r arm. "Koriand'r stop! It's all right. She a friend."

In front of them was Greta Hayes also known as Secret.

"Greta what are you going here?" Artemis asked with a puzzled look. "I thought after we took your brother down and gave you a proper burial you'd… I don't know went to the other side."

"Wait you mean she's dead?!" Koriand'r said with a stunned look on her face.

Artemis looked at her and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a long story."

"I can't wait to hear it," Koriand'r said crossing her arms.

"Never mind, her back story let's find out why she's here." Artemis said looking back at Secret.

"Secret," Secret said.

"Very chatty your friend," Koriand'r noted.

Artemis ignored her and looked at Secret as she raised her hands. Then an image of a raven turning into girl wearing a black cloak and hood appeared. The girl then began running away from something.

"Who is that girl and who is she running from?" Artemis asked.

Then Secret showed another image this time of Klarion laughing maniacally.

"Klarion?" Artemis said puzzled. "He's after her. Why?"

"Secret," Secret said giving Artemis an 'I don't know' look.

"Okay, then where is this girl?" She asked

Secret then showed another image this time of Big Ben.

"She's in London?" She asked.

Secret nodded and sank back into the ground.

Koriand'r just looked at the spot where she was standing. Then she looked back at Artemis with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're world just keeps on surprising me," She said.

About an hour later, Artemis and Koriand'r explained to the member of Justice League and the Team that were in the mission room.

"Wait. You mean that Greta appeared in front of you?" Zatanna said shocked.

"I was just surprised as you," Artemis said.

"I'm more intrusted in this girl that Klarion is after," Red Tornado said.

"Klarion would only go after the girl if she had powerful magic in her," Doctor Fate said.

"Then we need to find this girl before Klarion does," Black Canary said. She looked at Aqualad. "Kaldur take a team with you and find this girl."

"I'll come too," Zatanna said stepping up. "With Klarion involved you're going to need magical backup."

Black Canary nodded in agreement and turned to look at Doctor Fate. "Doctor, see what you can find out about this girl and why Klarion wants her o badly."

"Leave this to Fate," Doctor Fate said and vanished.

Aqualad looked at the members of the Team. "We better here. Whatever Klarion what's with that girl it can't be good," He said.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_ November 16, 14:51 EDT_

Both Superboy and Supergirl were walking into an apartment building in their civvies.

Kara was wearing a white short sleeved shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and white trainers. She was walking beside Conner with a worried look on her face.

"So, were going to see Kal's wife?" Kara asked nervously as she looked up at the apartment building.

"Yes and remember in public we use his Earth name and the same goes with me," Conner reminded.

"Sorry forgot."

They then entered the apartment building and began to climb up the stairs.

"So what's Lois like?" Kara asked.

Conner paused for a moment. "Let's say she's determined," He said.

They soon reached an apartment door and Conner knocked.

"Just a moment!" A woman's voice yelled.

They waited for a few seconds and heard someone fiddling with the locks.

The door opened and a beautiful dark haired lady with blue eyes stood in front of them. She wore black short sleeved shirt, black pants and white trainers. Both Conner and Kara noticed that there was a small lump in her stomach that showed that she was a few months pregnant.

When she saw Conner she smiled and gave him a hug. "Conner it's nice to see you." She then noticed Kara standing next to him. "You must be Kara; Clark told me all about you. Please come in."

They followed her to the living room.

"Please, sit down. While I get some tea," She said. They both sat down on the couch as she went the kitchen. "Have you heard anything from Clark yet?"

"No," Conner said.

"He better come back soon, Perry is getting annoyed," Lois said from inside the kitchen. "He still hasn't gotten over that six month leave."

"You can't blame him to get under control and take another planet without warning," Conner said.

"True, but I can blame Luthor," Lois said as she entered the room with a tray of tea in her hands. "When I get the proof I need, I'll ring his neck."

"Get in line," Conner muttered.

"How about we change the subject," Kara suggested taking a sip of tea.

"Good idea," Lois said sitting down on the chair opposite them. She then took a sip of tea and looked a Kara. "So Kara, how's life on Earth?"

"It's different from life on Krypton, but it's great," Kara said happily. "I'm still getting use to these powers."

"At least you have all of Clark's powers," Conner muttered. "I still need someone to carry me if we have to get somewhere fast."

"Conner I know you're still sore about not having all of Clark's powers and that he still hasn't seen you as a son," Lois said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I think he does he just not sure how to say it. And once he gets back I'll remind him that he's going to be a father and better start acting like one around you."

"Thanks," Conner said giving a small smile.

"So, how is the baby?" Kara asked looking at the lump in Lois' stomach.

"Oh, it's great at times, but at times it's a pain," Lois said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

_London_

_ November 16, 20:36 BST_

In the London Underground a disused bit of track that lead to a dead-end began to glow.

_Recognised Zatanna 25, Aqualad B02, Miss Martian B05, Bumblebee B17, Beast Boy B19, Robin B20, Wonder Girl B21, Guardian B24, Green Lantern B28,_

Once they were out of the Zeta-tube, Aqualad looked at them.

"All right, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Green Lantern your Alpha search around the subway and see with you can find the girl," Aqualad said. He then turned to look at the other Team members. "The rest of us are Beta, we'll look around the city."

"What do we do with we find the girl?" Guardian asked.

"Approach her carefully and ask her why Klarion is after her."

"And if we run into Klarion?" Bumblebee asked.

"Call for backup and try to stay alive until the other squad get there," Zatanna said.

"Okay you've got your orders move out," Aqualad ordered.

The two squad's hen went their separate.

Zatanna was ahead of her squad hovering in the air cross legged trying to find the girl's aura. Green Lantern was using his ring as a search light. Miss Martian was using her telepathic abilities trying to locate the girl. Beast Boy was in the form of a dog sniffing around.

"_I can't find her scent,"_ Beast Boy said telepathically.

"_Yeah, I can't pick up her trail at all,"_ Green Lantern said annoyed.

"_Well, if she doesn't want Klarion to find her then she must be using powerful magic to cover her trail,"_ Zatanna said. _"But I am feeling a powerful dark energy from somewhere."_

"_Is it, Klarion?"_ Miss Martain asked.

"_No this one is different. Not so chaotic."_

"_Well it's our only lead,"_ Green Lantern said.

"_Then let's get going,"_ Beast Boy said and ran deep into the subway.

The other team followed him into the dark tunnel.

Meanwhile in the city itself, Aqualad was leading his squad in the dark parts of London.

They entered a dark alley when they heard something ahead of them.

Aqualad gave them the signal to 'stop.' They leaned against the wall and Aqualad peered around the corn. There he saw to figures standing there.

"It's Gentlemen Ghost and Jinx," Aqualad whispered. "And it looks like they are looking for something."

Jinx seemed to be doing some kind of spell as she had her arms out and some kind of magical seal was in front of her.

"Can't you find the girl's aura yet?" Gentlemen Ghost asked impatiently.

"The girl hides her tracks well," Jinx said annoyed. She then glared at him. "And I don't know why you're so worried. You're already dead."

"Just me, witch, he'll find a way to make me suffer," Gentlemen Ghost said.

"Well I can tell you one thing," Jinx said smirking.

"What?!" He demanded.

"We're not alone," She said looking at the corner where they were hiding.

The next thing Aqualad knew was being blown off his feet and into a wall. He looked up and Jinx's hands glowing about to fire another spell.

Then suddenly sparks flew around her face as Bumblebee started to zap her. Guardian then rushed towards her and slammed his shield into her chest sending her back a bit.

Robin and Wonder Girl were battling against Gentlemen Ghost, which proved difficult as most of their attacks went right through him.

He pointed his cane at them and purple fire rushed out of it. Robin and Wonder Girl barley managed to dodge in time. He then flew up towards Wonder Girl and punched her sending her into a wall.

Robin then threw some Birdarangs and surprisingly they actually hit him. He then fell to the ground and looked up at Robin.

"I never leave the Batcave with some nth metal gadgets," Robin said smiling.

"It's going to take more than a few toys to take me down," Gentlemen Ghost said getting up.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," A voice behind him said.

The next thing he knew was that a gold lasso was around his waist. Then he was spun around by Wonder Girl, who realised him into the arms of Aqualad who then sent a powerful surge of electricity into his body.

Aqualad then realised him and he fell to his knees next to Jinx, who was unconscious. They looked up and saw Aqualad's team standing above him.

"Tell us. Why does Klarion want the girl?" Aqualad demanded.

"If you wish to break a ghost talk I suggest you take a chair, because it might take a while," Gentlemen Ghost mocked. "And another thing. It's very hard to keep a ghost captive."

He then sack into the ground before anyone could stop him.

"So, do we wake up Jinx and ask her?" Robin asked looking at Aqualad.

Aqualad looked at him. "I have a feeling its end in the same result. "He said.

"Aqualad, come in," Oracle's voice said on the com-link.

Aqualad reached up to his com-link and said. "I'm here Oracle."

"Doctor Fate has just found something out and it's not good," Oracle said.

"Have you reached Alpha Squad?" Aqualad asked.

"No. They must be too far underground to get a signal," Oracle said. "But that's not important, what is that this girl is not all human."

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked puzzled.

"If Doctor Fate is right she's part demon," Oracle said.

Meanwhile in the subway, Alpha Squad was still walking around in the dark. Zatanna was leading them with one hand on her forehead and the other outstretched.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll get there when we get there and not before," Zatanna said. "But we are close."

"GO AWAY!" A girl's voice yelled.

Then suddenly a dark aura surrounded them. It was so dark that they couldn't see more than a few yards. Next thing they knew was that the track under their feet began to glow in a dark aura and began to warp around them.

"Kcatr nrut ot tsud!" Zatanna chanted.

Suddenly the track turned to dust.

"Listen we're not here to hurt you," Miss Martian yelled. "We just want to be friends with you."

"Nobody wants me for a friend," The voice said.

"Well we do," Beast Boy said. "And you're not making a nice first impression."

"Trust me your better off without me," The voice said.

"How can you be better off alone?" Beast Boy asked.

"So, I don't hurt the people around me," The voice said.

"Just listen to what we have to say."

There was a short pause. "Fine," The girl's voice said.

The dark aura surrounding them disappeared and standing in front of them was the girl they were after.

"What's your name?" Miss Martian asked.

"Rachel Roth, but I prefer to be called Raven," Raven said.

"Tell us why is Klarion after you?" Zatanna asked.

"He wishes to drain all the dark magic out of me and into himself," Raven said. She looked at Zatanna and studied her carefully. "No doubt you've already figured out that I have a powerful dark aura. I can sense a magical aura around you."

"Yes, but you're not a Lord of Chaos and yet you have powerful dark magic within you. Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Let's say I get it from my father," Raven said.

"Listen, we can get you to safety. You don't have to worry about Klarion," Beast Boy said.

"No!" Raven said quickly backed away. "Trust me; you don't want to be anywhere near me."

"Don't give out to fear," Green Lantern said as they advanced towards her. "If you do you'll be consumed by it."

"Listen, I'm grateful that you want to help me," Raven said still backing away from them. "But it's for the best. You have no idea of the danger I pose on the world."

"But I do," A voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Klarion standing there stroking Teekl in his arms. Standing next to him stood Gentlemen Ghost and Jinx.

The moment they saw them all of them took up fighting stances.

"Leave her alone, Klarion," Zatanna said.

"Or what you try and stop me. I'd like to see you try," Klarion laughed. Teekl then meowed. "Yes I know we need to get the girl. Don't rush me."

"Why do you want her anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"You mean you came all this way and you don't know?" Klarion laughed.

"More likely the one that sent them didn't know," Gentlemen Ghost said. "Who was it that told you about us? Was it that meddling ghost Secret?"

"You know her?" Zatanna said shocked.

"Indeed I do. There are many ghost in this world, but she's the only one that enter both in this world and the world beyond," Gentlemen Ghost said bitterly. "Why she has that power I'll never know."

"You better leave or else," Green Lantern said pointing his ring at them.

"Not until I have the girl," Klarion said. He turned and looked at Gentlemen Ghost and Jinx. "Get them."

They both charged at the heroes.

Jinx fired shorts of purple flame at them, but Green Lantern used his ring to create a shield around them.

"Hsup reh kcab," Zatanna chanted.

Jinx was then flown back, but she recovered and floated up in the air and began casting a beam of purple energy at them. Green Lantern did his best to protect them, but his shield was failing.

Gentlemen Ghost then appeared out from the floor. He had gone around the shield by sinking into the ground. He then fired a beam of energy right into Green Lantern's back. This caused him to lose concentration and his shield faded.

The moment it did, Jinx's beam landed down towards them. Beast Boy closed his eyes, but felt nothing. When he opened them he saw a new dark shield around. In the centre of it was Raven holding her hands out.

Gentlemen Ghost was about to fire at her, but Miss Martian raised him up into the air and spun him around. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and Miss Martian threw him toward him. He made contact with Beast Boy's fist and was thrown through the shield and into Jinx.

They both crashed into the ceiling and collapsed to the floor out cold.

"That was no fun," Klarion said looking bored. He looked at the two figures lying on the floor. "You two are useless. I guess I'll have to do things myself."

He then sent a beam of dark energy towards them. It hit Raven's shield and shattered and Raven fell to her knees as it did.

The heroes went between him and Raven and took up fighting stances.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Beast Boy said.

"You still don't understand. Do you?" Klarion said.

"Understand what?" Zatanna asked.

"That'll spoil the surprise," Klarion said smirking. Then a golden ankh appeared and Klarion growled. "Grownups, always ruining my fun."

He then opened a portal and disappeared through it.

Then walking out of the ankh was Aqualad and his team, alone with Doctor Fate.

"You just missed Klarion," Miss Martian said.

"But you're in time to take his flunkeys prisoner," Beast Boy added.

Robin then tired Gentlemen Ghost and Jinx together with nth metal rope.

"So did you find the girl?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes she's right—" Zatanna said, but stopped when she saw that Raven was gone. "She was here."

"She seemed afraid of herself more than Klarion," Green Lantern said.

"That's because she's the daughter of Trigon," Doctor Fate said.

"Tri-who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trigon is a demon lord from another dimension," Doctor Fate explained.

"Wait, you mean the girl we just saved was a demon," Beast Boy said shocked.

"Not entirely, she is half human."

"That explains how come I sensed powerful dark magic from within her," Zatanna said.

"Klarion no doubt wants to absorb her power to make himself stronger."

"We have to find her," Beast Boy said.

"No! She's far away from us now," Doctor Fate said. "But I have a feeling we'll see her again. I only hope that she doesn't loss herself to darkness."

Meanwhile somewhere in London, Raven was sitting in a dark warehouse crying.


	6. Chase

**I like to make the note that I had got September and November mixed up, but I have knew fixed that problem.**

* * *

_Gotham City_

_November 22, 22:01 EDT_

Two thieves had just broken into a bank and were now running away. Each of them were carrying a rucksack full of money.

"This is too easy," One of the thieves said.

"Tell me that, after we don't get caught by the Batman," The other thief said.

They soon reached a dark ally and stopped in front of a worn down house. One of the thieves pulled out some keys, but stopped when he heard a noise.

"What was that?" He asked pulling his gun out.

"Probably just a cat," The other thief said.

"Check it out," The thief said pointing his gun at the corner.

"Fine," The other thief said rolling his eyes and placed his rucksack down. "But I think your overreacting, Ted."

The thief walked up to the corner and looked around it.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and the pulled him in. The thief heard what sound like someone getting beat up. Then the sound stopped.

"Fred, you all right?" Ted asked. But Fred didn't answer. Ted placed the rucksack on the ground and slowly made his way towards the corner shaking nervously. "Now Fred don't joke around."

Ted looked around the corner and gasped. There was no one there except the broken body of Fred.

Before he could do anything else, someone grabbed his right arm. He then felt a massive about of pain in his right arm. Then he was slammed into wall.

He fell to the floor and looked up at his attacker who was holding a crowbar. His attacker then began beating him with it. The only thing that Ted could see in-between beating was a man wearing a red helmet.

About an hour later, Commissioner Gordon and two policemen found two thieves hanging off a lamp post bloody beaten. Below them was two rucksack.

Up on a roof top the man in the red helmet looked down at the sight.

"This is only the start," The man said.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_November 23, 19:43 EST_

The entire Justice League and the Team were outside the cargo bay waiting.

"How long until they get here?" Aqualad asked.

"They should be landing now," Black Canary said.

"Warning cargo bay venting atmosphere," The computer said.

They heard something flying inside. They then heard the cargo bay door closing.

Once it was safe the entered the cargo bay and a Green Lantern spaceship construct. It then vanished and standing in front of them were Superman, Batman, Maritain Manhunter and Green Lantern, John Stewart.

In Superman's hands was a small bottle with a city inside it.

Soon everyone was welcoming them back.

Batman noticed Starfire in the group. "I see we have a new member to the team," He said.

Upon seeing Batman, Starfire felt a little nervous. She had a hard time reading his emotions, but she could tell that he was curious.

"This is Starfire," Black Canary said. "We have some recent advents that have given us a clue to the Light's next move."

"Start talking," Batman said.

While Black Canary was telling Batman about the recent advents, Superman was talking to Superboy and Supergirl.

"So what's that you got there, Kal?" Superboy asked.

"This is, Kandor," Superman explained.

"The capital city of Krypton," Supergirl gasped. "And Brainiac just gave it to you?"

"It took some convincing, but I managed to talk Brainiac into giving it to me and how to unshrink it," Superman said. He then looked at Supergirl. "Kara, your parents are inside."

"My mum and dad? There alive?" Supergirl gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yes and once I've found a suitable planet; you'll be able to see them," Superman putting a hand on here shoulder.

"Speaking of families," Superboy said. "You better go and see Lois before you do anything else. She's a bit ticked that you haven't been around and it doesn't help the fact that she is pregnant."

"Good point," Superman said looking a little worried. "She's the only person that scares."

A few hours later, Nightwing was in the memorial garden looking at the hologram of the second Robin.

"You all right?" A voice asked behind him.

He turned around and saw Starfire smiling at him.

"Just thinking," Nightwing said looking back at the hologram.

"Is he the reason why you hate the Joker so much?" Starfire asked.

"I-how did you know?" He asked.

"Your showing the same emotions as you did when we confronted Joker a few weeks ago."

"Guess I never mastered how to hide my emotions from people, unlike Batman."

"Yes, I had a hard time reading him," Starfire smiled. She then looked back at Nightwing and at the hologram. "So is he?"

"His name was Jason and he was the Robin after me," Nightwing explained. "A few years ago, The Team had a lead on the Light. To throw us off the trail the Light hired the Joker as a distraction. Somehow he managed kidnap Jason. We managed to track him down in Norway, but we were too late to save him."

"He was your brother wasn't he?" Starfire asked.

"Adopted brother, yes," Nightwing sighed. "You see Batman took me in after my parents were murdered. Jason was homeless, Batman found him taking the wheels off the Batmobile. He saw something inside him and decided to train him."

"I can see why you hate the Joker so much."

"It's not just that," Nightwing said. "He was also the one that put Oracle in the wheel chair. Fired a bullet that damaged her spine."

"He is insane. I don't know why that Harley loves him. I could tell he didn't love her," Starfire said bitterly.

"I've given up understanding insane people. It just gives you a headache."

"Nightwing report to the mission room," Batman's voice said.

"Guess I better go," Nightwing said and left.

Nightwing entered the mission room and found Batman, Robin and Oracle waiting for him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just got a report from Gotham," Oracle said.

She then pressed down on her keypad and a holo-screen appeared. On it was an image of a female reporter with red hair and blue eyes.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting from Gotham," Vicki said. "Yesterday, two bank robbers were found outside the police station hanging from a lamp post. The two men had been seriously injured and had been taken to hospital. The two robbers had mentioned being attacked by a man in a red helmet. This description sound like the Red Hood who was a criminal, but disappeared in 2000. This raise the question is he back or is there a new one in town."

Oracle then paused the news report.

Batman looked at Nightwing. "In your report you mention that the Joker had been beaten up by an unknown person when you and Starfire stopped the nuclear planet from melting down," He said.

"You think it's the same guy?" Nightwing said.

"It's possible and we are going to track him down," Batman said.

"To find out if he's a threat?" Robin asked.

"He's indeed a threat There have been reports of criminal being beaten to death," Batman said. He then walked past them. "Oracle you stay here and monitor us. Nightwing, you see if you can find any leads I've already got Tigress searching. Robin you're with me."

The three heroes then made their way to the zeta-tubes.

* * *

_Gotham City_

_November 23, 23:34 EDT_

Batman and Robin were jumping off of roof tops towards the police centre where a search light with a bat on shone.

When they landed on the police centre they saw Commissioner Gordon and a buffy detective with black hair stood waiting.

"Batman it's good to have you back," Gordon said relieved.

"Speak for yourself," The buffy detective muttered.

"Nice seeing you to Detective Bullock," Robin said rolling his eyes.

"Watch it small fry!" Bullock warned.

"Enough!" Batman said firmly. He then looked back at Gordon. "Have you got anything on this new Red Hook?"

"Figured you'd know about him," Gordon said smiling. "I'm afraid we're in the dark. We only know that he's been attacking crocks in a bloody manner. Also he's there one minute and gone the next."

"Sounds like a darker version of you. If you ask me," Bullock said.

"Don't worry Commissioner I'll find this new Red Hood. Just make sure you have a prison cell waiting for him," Batman said.

The dynamic duo then left swinging on grapple lines.

Meanwhile Nightwing had just entered the ally that the two thieves had been attacked. He found that Tigress was already looking for clues.

"Found anything yet?" Nightwing asked.

"Only lots of blood and footprints," She said looking at a blood wall. "Who would do this?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Nightwing said as he bent down and studied the footprints. "He was wearing a size seven combat boots and judging from the worn out rubber he's had them for a least a year. Also by the way he was moving he was sneaking around without being detected."

"And they stop at that wall which means he must be a skilled climber and acrobat," Tigress added.

"Whoever we're dealing with he's very skilled."

"But why do this at all?" Tigress asked puzzled.

"Out of revenge if I had to guess."

"Okay, but who do we find him?"

"Maybe I can help?" Oracle's voice said. "I've just got word that Black Mask goons are taking delivery of guns in sector 4."

"And how does that help us catching this guy?" Tigress asked.

"If you wanted to take down bad guys would you miss the opportunity of throwing a wrench in one of the dangers crime lord's deals?" Nightwing asked looking at her.

"I've already alerted, Batman and Robin. They'll watch from the east side, while you two watch the west side," Oracle said.

"Then it's time for a little stakeout," Nightwing said smiling.

* * *

_Arctic_

_November 23, 3:58 UTC_

Superman, Supergirl and Superboy were flying towards the Fortress of Solitude.

Superman still had the Bottle City of Kandor in his hands. Superboy was riding on Super-Cycle with Wolf riding in the front. They soon landed in front of the door that led to the fortress.

"You know I think you should have meet up with Lois first," Superboy said.

"I had to get Kandor to safety and the Fortress of Solitude is the best place for it. Except the Batman," Superman said as bent down and picked up a key.

Supergirl looked at the key in confusion. "Question if this place is a secret why do you have a key lying around?" She asked.

"This key is made of dwarf star matter so only me or you can lift it," Superman explained as he turned the key.

"Why not Kon?" Supergirl asked.

"Because I'm only half Kryptonian remember," Superboy reminded.

Supergirl felt stupid and decided to remain silent.

The door opened and a robot walked out.

"Greetings Kal-El, Kon-El and Kara Zor-El how may I help you?" The robots asked.

"I would like you to take this and put it in a safe place," Superman said giving Kandor to the robot.

The robot nodded and entered back inside. They all followed him and found themselves in the centre of the fortress.

It was amazing. The entire place looked like it was made of ice, but it was crystal. In the centre stood two statues, one was of a Kryptonian man the other one was a Kryptonian woman and they were each holding a planet in their hands.

There were other corridors that no doubt lead to other arenas of the fortress.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I saw it for the first time as well," Superboy said noting Supergirl's expression.

"I don't blame you," Supergirl said still looking in amazement.

"I come here to think," Superman explained. "I place all kinds of weapons in here so that people like Luthor don't get them. I also us this place to help people, like Superboy. I've been trying to find a way so that he can age like a normal human and to give him other Kryptonian powers."

"Kal it's all right, I can live with it," Superboy said thought Supergirl wasn't totally convinced.

"Anyway those statues are of my parents Jor-El and Lara," Superman explained looking at the statues.

"Yeah, I recognise them," Supergirl said. "I was a lot older than you remember."

"It's funny that the three of us are older or younger then we assume," Superman chuckled.

They all then laughed.

* * *

_Gotham City_

_November 24, 00:01 EDT_

Nightwing and Tigress were watching a build from the roof top on another building about a few yards away.

On the roof top they saw Black Mask goons standing around waiting. All of them were on edge as if they knew that they were going to be attacked.

"So, what's going on between you and Starfire?" Tigress asked.

"What's that got to do with catching this Red Hood?" Nightwing asked blushing.

"Just what to know if you two are dating," Tigress said.

"Listen it was just one kiss and that so she could speak your language," Nightwing said. "Listen I'll admit that she's beautiful, smart and—" He then noticed the look on Tigress face and gave a deep sigh. "She's standing right behind isn't she."

He looked around and saw Starfire standing next to him with a smile on her face.

"Don't let that stop you. Keep digging," She said trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked.

"Batman thought that it would be best if you had a bit of extra muscle," Starfire said.

"And he didn't tell us," Nightwing muttered.

Then they heard a helicopter.

They looked up and saw the helicopter landing on the roof top. Once it landed only a goon in a hoody walked up towards it.

"Not in a hurry are they?" Tigress noticed.

"But Black Mask doesn't waste time," Nightwing said.

Then suddenly the two helicopter pilots were thrown out of the helicopter and slammed into the goons. That's when they noticed that the goons had all been tired up.

"Looks like our friend has made his move," Starfire said.

"And did it without us noticing," Nightwing added. "I'm whelmed."

They helicopter then began to take off.

"Starfire, stop that helicopter," Batman's voice said over the com-link.

"On it," She said and flew towards the helicopter.

She threw a starbolt at the rotor blasting the blades off. It then crashed back onto the ground.

She landed on the ground where Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Tigress stood.

The helicopter door opened a guy about seventeen year old walked out. He was wearing combat gear and a brown jacket. He had a knife strapped to his pants and had two gun holders on each thigh. They could see his face because he was wearing a red helmet.

"Wonder when you'll show up," The guy said. He looked at them and eyed Tigress and Starfire. "I accepted to see Batgirl. Not these two girls."

"Come closer and you can see what this girl can do," Starfire said with her eyes and hands glowing.

"Already have," He said gesturing at the smoking helicopter. "The name is Red Hood by the way."

"We kinda guessed that," Robin said pulling out his bo staff. "How did you know about Batgirl?"

"I'll let you detectives figure that one out," Red Hood said.

"We can do that when we unmask you," Tigress said pulling her sword out.

She, Robin and Starfire charged at him.

Tigress began by slamming her sword towards him, but he blocked my pulling out his knife. He saw Robin coming in with his electrified bo staff and pushed Tigress into its path sending a powerful shock into her body.

Tigress fell to the floor out cold and before Robin could do anything He was kicked into the chest by Red Hood. He looked up and saw Starfire slamming a fist towards him. He jumped out of the way and her fist slammed into the floor. The two began to fight and he was able to keep up with her.

"I'm whelmed," Nightwing noted as he watch the fight.

Tigress regained conscious and saw Stafire and Red Hood fighting. She quietly loaded a foam arrow into her crossbow and aimed it at him.

Apparently he knew what she was going and ducked into time as an arrow flew over his head and struck Starfire. The moment it made contact it covered her in foam leaving only her face exposed. She tried to free herself, but it was to no avail.

"I'm really whelmed," Nightwing said.

"Nothing we've seen before," Batman said as he and Nightwing ran after him.

Red Hood saw them and ran. He then began jumping from roof top to roof top.

"Robin, get Starfire out of there. Nightwing, Tigress you with me," Batman said as he ran towards the roof's edge.

Nightwing and Tigress followed him leaving Robin with Starfire.

"This is embarrassing," Starfire said looking ashamed.

"I've seen worse," Robin said as he began to pile the foam off of her.

Meanwhile Batman, Nightwing and Tigress were still chasing the Red Hood and he was giving a run for their money.

"This guy is good," Tigress said as they jumped onto another roof top.

"No kidding," Nightwing said as they landed on some scaffolding next to a building.

Batman and Nightwing threw their Batarangs and Tigress fired an arrow from her crossbow. All three missed when he made a sudden right turn and grabbed a canister full of flammable liquid.

He then jumped off the scaffolding and threw the canister into the air. Batman arrived just in time to see Red Hood pulling a gun out and aiming it at the canister. He quickly pushed Nightwing and Tigress out of the way just as it exploded.

They then carried on running after Red Hood threw building under construction. They saw him jumping off and landed on a blimp that was flying past. A second later he pulled his guns out and began to fire at them.

Batman quickly pushed Nightwing and Tigress again to avoid the bullets.

"He's very good," Tigress said.

"Agreed," Batman said as they jumped after him.

Once they landed on the blimp, Red Hood jumped off and Batman fired a grappling line that began to warp around his ankle. But the he spun around pulled out his knife and cut the cable. They then saw him landing in the train station.

"Who is this guy?" Tigress asked.

"Don't know, but I'm getting more whelmed by the minute," Nightwing said.

They looked around and saw the Red Hood on a motorbike in the middle of the track looking at them.

"You guys haven't lost your touch Br—" The rest of what he said disappeared when a train came past.

When it left they saw that he had disappeared without a trace.

"You know I'm defiantly not filling the aster," Nightwing said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not the only one," Tigress said.

Batman just looked at the spot where Red Hood disappeared in deep thought.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_November 24, 9:43 EST_

Batman and the rest of his team alone with Oracle were in the mission room looking at recording of their fight and chase of this new Red Hood.

"Whoever he is he's be trained very well," Nightwing noted.

"He had to be if he was able to go toe to toe with me," Starfire said.

"And the way be dodged my arrow. It was almost like he knew I was going to do that," Tigress said.

"And when he cut the cable just before it went taught," Nightwing pointed out. "You don't just do that."

"And then there is the knife," Batman added.

"What about it?" Robin asked.

"You know many knifes that can cut my line?" Batman asked.

"Not many."

"No. Not many," Batman agreed. He looked at Tigress and Starfire. "You two have done enough. Thank you. Go rest up"

Everyone stared at him like he was a stranger. Tigress and Starfire looked at each other and walked away.

"Did he just say thank you?" Tigress asked.

"I think so," Starfire said as they left.

Nightwing, Robin and Oracle looked at him strangly as he replaced the scene from the train station. He was trying to remove the background noise to catch the rest of Red Hood's sentence.

"Okay, what's up?" Oracle asked.

"These something familiar about him," Batman said. "The way he talked and the way he moved."

Finally be managed to remove the background noise and played the screen.

"You guys haven't lost your touch Bruce," Red Hood said.

This made everyone to stand straight up with eyes widened.


	7. Cyborg

_Metropolis_

_December 6, 11:48 EDT_

In LexCorp, Luthor was standing in front of a pad inside was Victor Stone only now he was covered in robot parts. The only thing that said was human was the right side of his face and pieces of his arms above the elbow.

"Sir, I didn't think it is wise to wake him up," A doctor said. "He might fall into shock."

"I'm well aware of that doctor, but I'm willing to risk it," Luthor said.

The doctor sighed and pressed a few buttons and the pod opened.

Victor opened his eye and his robotic eye glowed red. He then rubbed his hand with his hand and noticed that it was covered in metal. He looked down and saw that he was covered in metal.

"What happened to me?!" He yelled. He looked around and saw Luthor in front of him. "Did you do this to me?!"

"Yes, but only so that you could stay live," Luthor said.

"I know you," Victor said. "You're Lex Luthor, the new UN Secretary-General."

"Yes, I am, and you're Victor Stone a very talented football play," Luthor said. "Or at least you were. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember arguing with my dad, and then there was this explosion and then nothing," Victor said. "Wait… where's my dad."

"I'm afraid he's dead," Luthor said. Victor just stared at him with his eyes widened. "My people found you in the wreckage of the lab and brought you here. Then my doctors began to work on you. You were lucky to have survived."

"You call this living," Victor said falling to his knees. "I'm a monster."

"My dear Victor, you are anything but," Luthor said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember the Reach. They kidnapped our people, and experimented on them. Now those are monsters, and we need people like you to fight for them."

He then got up and walked towards the door gesturing Victor to follow him.

"Why me?" Victor asked confused. He got up and followed him. "I'm—was a football player."

"And so human," Luthor said as they walked through a corridor. "You see since I've become Secretary-General I've stared to make a team, but unlike the Justice League they are all humans, and I would like you to join."

"You want me?" Victor said stunned.

"Indeed I do," Luthor said smiling. "You see me and some friends of mine have been trying to push Earth into a golden age, but the so-called Justice League have been fighting us every step of the way."

"But isn't the Justice League trying to protect us?" Victor asked.

"Maybe that's what it looks like, but they have been holding secrets from the people they protect," Luthor said. "They hid the fact that they had a space station over our heads, and for all we know it is armed. They also have a black ops team, and we know very little about them."

Victor looked at him, still not sure on what to do. "True, but I'm still not sure," He said.

"Victor, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but we could really us your help."

"But I'm not sure if this new body can fight against super villains," Victor said looking at his hands.

"That's way we're going to train you." Luthor said.

Moments later, Victor was in some kind of training room. Luthor was in a monitor room looking down at him.

"You're new body is fitted with the latest LexCorp robotics," Luthor said. "This will greatly enhance your strength and movability. Your brain is like a living computer now, so you should be able to think faster."

"I'm still not sure about this," Victor said.

"Come one may dear Victor, I thought as a football player you have to break through you limit, and try new challenges."

Victor sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a try," He said.

Luthor smiled and nodded. He looked at one of the scientist operating the controls. "Start at level 1," He ordered.

Scientist nodded and pressed a few buttons.

In the training room some doors opened and several Lexbots appeared. They charged straight at Victor.

Victor dodged one of Lexbot's punches and slammed his fist straight through its chest. He just stared at the hole he made, but remembered that others were coming at him. He grabbed the fallen robot and threw it at the others, knocking two to the ground.

A Lexbot swung a punch at him, but he caught it and tossed it to the ground. He then slammed his foot into it.

The final one charged at him, but he grabbed its head and crushed it.

"Very impressive," Luthor said clapping. "But we haven't finished yet."

Over the next few hours, Victor fought against Lexbots. Some were small spiderbots, some were giant mechas, and others fired lasers and missiles at him.

From the monitor room, Luthor was watching smiling at the progress Victor was making.

"Very impressive," A voice said behind him.

Luthor looked around and saw Savage walking up to him. "I see you've returned," He noted. "How did the meeting with Darkseid go?"

"Our shadows still conceal our light and they remain oblivious of our true motives," Savage said. He looked down at Victor who was still fighting against the Lexbots. "I see that our new friend is showing an impressive show."

"Indeed," Luthor agreed. "He's stronger than any ordinary man, but not as predictable as a machine."

"The perfect combination of man and machine," Savage said smiling.

"Of course, he's just the prototype," Luthor said as they saw Victor tossing another Lexbot at the wall. "But, soon we'll have hundreds like him."

"And soon the world will see the light."

Both member of the light smiled as Victor fought against the Lexbots.

* * *

_Washington, D.C._

_December 10, 12:24 EDT_

Luthor was leading Victor to a warehouse.

"You sure I'm ready?" Victor asked.

"I wouldn't have brought you if you weren't," Luthor said. They soon entered the warehouse and saw several people sitting around it. Luthor looked at Victor and smiled. "Welcome to Task Force X, Victor."

One was wearing a white and red bodysuit, he had a red electronic eye like him, and had several guns tried to his waist.

The second one was an Australian with red hair; he had a blue uniform, on his head he wearing a cap with a white boomerang in the centre of it, and was loaded with boomerangs.

The third one was dressed up in a dark orange snake costume; he even had a cowl of a snake head on.

The last one was young than the rest about his age. He was dressed in a completely black bodysuit that had a red-x over his left pectoral muscle, a utility belt with matching gloves that have red Xs on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape that has an ash-grey interior. He had a white skull, which had no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye.

"Who are they?" Victor asked.

"They are your team," Luthor said and gesturing to the guy with the electronic eye.. "Deadshot." He then pointed at the red haired Australian "Captain Boomerang." He turned his gaze at the guy dressed up as a dark orange snake. "Copperhead." Last he pointed at the guy in the black bodysuit. "And finally Red X."

"But these guys are super villains," Victor said.

"Ain't you a smart one," Red X mocked.

"They all have a thing in common," Luthor said ignoring Red X. "They've all been sentenced. The government has given them free pardon if they survive the missions they've been sent on for the next three years."

"What kind of missions?" Victor asked raising his only eyebrow.

"The kind that you're luck to see tomorrow, mate," Captain Boomerang answered.

"Not like we had much choice," Copperhead muttered.

"Gentlemen, let's all calm down," Luthor advised.

"Who is this guy anyway, Luthor?" Deadshot asked looking at Victor like he was trying to find his weak spot. "I don't recognise him."

"That's because I'm not a criminal," Victor said.

"This is Victor Stone, a talented football player before his accident," Luthor explained.

"Great, not only we are doing a suicide mission, but we have a rookie with us," Copperhead said rolling his eyes.

"This caper is getting better every minute," Captain Boomerang said.

"What is the mission anyway?" Victor asked.

"You mean you haven't told the kid?" Captain Boomerang asked.

"Told me what?" Victor asked looking at Luthor.

Luthor then walked up to a projector and switched it on. The moment he did an image of the Watchtower appeared.

"You're going to infiltrate, the Justice League's space station," Luthor explained.

"What?! Why?!" Victor asked shocked.

"Because the Justice League has hold to many secrets and the government would like to know what they are hiding from us."

"You want us to break into a space station crawling with super heroes?" Deadshot said as if Luthor was crazy.

"You'll be going at night where they are weakest," Luthor explained. "Unlike a military base most of the members won't be inside guarding 24/7."

"Do you even know who's inside when we do go up Mount Olympus, because I don't fancy myself back in the chair?" Captain Boomerang asked.

"With information I've gathered from eyewitness and other criminals, I've got a list of those who do live in the Watchtower," Luthor said.

"And how will they be?" Copperhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luthor then pressed a button on the projector and an image of Red Tornado appeared. "Red Tornado, an android whose powers include: flight, super strength, invulnerability, and aerokinesis. Threat level, high." He pressed the button again and an image of Zatanna appeared. "Zatanna, another sorcerer, her powers include: magic. Threat level, high." He pressed the button again and an image of Blue Devil appeared. "Blue Devil, a meta-human, his powers include: super strength, super durability, enhanced senses, and he carries a trident that can shoot beam of energy. Threat level, medium."

"Is that all I thought we had something to worry about for a moment," Captain Boomerang said in a laid back voice.

"Only four members to worry about," Copperhead said a bit more relaxed now. "That's not so bad."

"I'm not done," Luthor said impatiently.

"But that's all the members of the Justice League," Copperhead pointed out.

"True, but it's not just the Justice League we have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Captain Boomerang asked.

"He's talking about that black ops team they have," Red X guessed.

"Indeed I am," Luthor said.

"And here I thought we were in the clear," Captain Boomerang muttered.

"Now must of them do actually sleep in the Watchtower, so I advice you pay attention," Luthor advised.

"Okay, we're all ears," Copperhead muttered.

"Now I warn you, don't underestimate them," Luthor said looking at them all. He pressed the button on the projector again and an image of Aqualad came up. "Aqualad, an Atlantean, the team leader, and his powers include: Atlantean sorcery, super strength, and an expert at hand-to-hand combatant. He's also equipped with Water-Bearers that can become any type of weapon he needs. Threat level, high." He pressed the button again and an image of Superboy appeared. "Superboy, a Kryptonian and human hybrid clone, his power include: Kryptonian physiology giving him all the powers of Superman apart from flight and heat vision. He is also an expert at hand-to-hand combatant. Threat level, extreme." He pressed the button again and an image of Miss Martian. "Miss Martian, a white Martian from Mars, her powers include: Martian physiology, giving her all the powers of the Martian Manhunter. Threat level, extreme." He pressed the button again and an image of Lagoon Boy appeared. "Lagoon Boy, another Atlantean, his powers include: Atlantean sorcery and super strength. Threat level, medium." He pressed the button again and an image of Beast Boy appeared. "Beast Boy, a meta-human, his powers include: animal shape-shifting and enhanced senses. Threat level, medium." He pressed the button again and an image of Guardian appeared. "Guardian, he is expert at hand-to-hand combatant. He carries a shield of unknown make." He pressed the button again and an image Starfire appeared.

"Hello, beautiful," Red X said studying the image of Starfire like he was reading a good book. Luthor coughed violently and gave Red X a _remain quiet_ look. "Sorry, carry on."

Luthor glared at him and carried on. "Starfire, a Tamaranean, her powers include: super strength, flight, and energy projection. Threat level, high."

"She is out of this world," Red X said still studying the image of her.

"Let's remember why we're here, mates," Captain Boomerang said.

"Oh, thanks for reminding us about your suicide mission," Copperhead muttered.

"Yes, there do seem to be a lot of obstacles to get over," Victor said.

"Like how are we going to get up there," Deadshot said pointing up. "Last time I checked it was up there!"

"And none of us can fly last time I checked," Captain Boomerang reminded.

"Gentlemen, do you really think I would have you do this if I didn't have a way up there?" Luthor asked.

"Good point," Red X said in a laid back tone.

"So, how are we going to get up there?" Victor asked.

"I have someone who can help," Luthor said.

Then walking out a door was Klarion who was holding Teekl in his arms.

"We're asking another kid for help," Deadshot said like he just heard an old joke.

"Klarion has the power to transport you into the Watchtower," Luthor explained. "That is unless you want to sit back on that chair in Belle Reve Penitentiary, Deadshot."

Deadshot just sat and remained quiet.

"What kind of power are we talking about?" Red X asked.

Luthor just smiled.

Later that day, both Luthor and Deadshot were talking.

"Keep an eye on Victor, on this mission he might find out the truth," Luthor said.

"I'll keep an eye on all of them," Deadshot said. He turned and looked at Luthor. "And if he does find out do I kill him?"

"Yes," Luthor said as if it was no big deal. "Remember Deadshot if you succeed you'll be the Light's new enforcer. We need a replacement after poor Deathstork got captive."

"A high honour indeed," Deadshot said in a dreamy voice.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_December 7, 01:19 EST_

In an empty corridor a dark porthole opened. Seconds later, Task Force X exited and took in their new surroundings.

"Hope that kid got us in the Watcher and not into some high secured military base," Captain Boomerang said.

"Let's just get this over and done with," Deadshot said.

"We all know are missions then?" Red X asked.

They nodded and split up. Deadshot went with Victor went in one direction and Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, and Red X went the other direction.

Victor and Deadshot soon came to a door that leaded them to the computer room.

Victor held out his hand and a wire came out of his finger and touched the keypad. Numbers went past in his electronic eye.

Deadshot was standing guard just in case someone showed up. That's when he heard someone coming down the corridor.

"Hurry up, kid," Deadshot said aiming his guns down the corridor.

Victor ignored him and continued to hack. As he did the footsteps got closer and closer towards them.

Then finally the door opened and they both entered it just as Lagoon Boy and Guardian walked past.

"Can't believe there back together," Lagoon Boy said as they walked past.

"You can't blame Conner, La'gaan. After all you practical rubbed your face in his when you two were dating," Guardian said.

They both continued to talk as they called past and disappeared from sight.

"That was a close on," Victor said.

"They'll be getting even close, kid," Deadshot said. He then turned and looked at the monitors. "Now do your job."

Victor nodded and walked up to the monitors, just like the keypad outside wire came out of his finger, and he began to hack again.

Meanwhile Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, and Red X were backing their way to the Watchtowers power core.

"This is snap," Red X said as they reached the door.

"There making this too easy for us," Copperhead said.

Then the door opened and they came face to face with Superboy.

"What the—" Was all he could say before Red X punched him in the face. The punch did catch him by surprise, but all it did was knock him back to his senses. "I didn't know who you are, but you just made a big mistake."

Captain Boomerang threw several boomerangs are him, but they bounced off him. Superboy charged at them, but Copperhead somersaulted over him and warped himself around him.

Superboy smirked and jumped, slamming Copperhead into the ceiling, knocking him out cold. Before he landed on the floor though Red X threw 'X' shaped boomerangs that warped around his feet and made him slip.

Captain Boomerang threw more boomerangs, but this time they exploded. Superboy rolled out of the way and knocked him off his feet.

He then noticed that Red X was standing above him. "Not bad, kid, but not good enough," Red X said and pulled out some kryptonite out of his utility belt.

"Kryptonite," Superboy said before passing out.

"Good thing the kid isn't as strong as Superman," Captain Boomerang groaned as he and Copperhead got up.

"You two sent the bombs; I'll keep him covered," Red X said.

Captain Boomerang and Copperhead ran up to the power core and pulled out some small bombs and placed them around it.

"The things we do to stay alive," Copperhead muttered.

"If that Victor kid knew what we were really doing, he'll stay and stop us," Captain Boomerang said.

"That's way Deadshot is keeping an eye on him," Red X said. "Now stop talking and start planting bombs."

"The sooner we get out of this place the better," Copperhead said looking around like someone would jump out on they at any moment. "This place gives me the creeps."

Meanwhile in the mission room, Red Tornado was going monitor duty when he noticed that something funny was going on.

He began pressing buttons on the holo-screen when Aqualad came walking in. The moment he did he saw Red Tornado fiddling with the holo-screen.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"It could seem as if someone is hacking into the Watchtower systems," Red Tornado said studying the holo-screen.

"That's impossible," Aqualad said. "But on the off chance it isn't I'll send a team down to investigate."

"That the funny thing someone is hacking from inside the Watchtower itself," Red Tornado said. "And Superboy hasn't reported in from his check on the power core.

Aqualad gasped. "We've been compromised," He said and brought up a holo-screen. "Red alert, we have intruders in the Watchtower. I repeat we have intruders in the Watchtower."

Meanwhile in the computer room, Victor and Deadshot had just heard Aqualad's voice.

"They now know we're here," Deadshot said. He looked at Victor who was still hacking into their system. "We've got about five minutes until they get here."

"I thought Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, and Red X we're going to take out those on monitor duty to make sure that didn't happen," Victor said.

"They probably got delayed," Deadshot said aiming his guns at the door.

"And how come the Justice League has got Lex Luthor down as a member of a criminal organisation called The Light?" Victor asked turning around and looking at Deadshot with a piercing look.

Deadshot sighed and said, "I really hopped that you'll would read that data."

Before Victor could do anything, Deadshot fired a shot and it ricocheted off the door, bounced off the walls, and hit Victor in the back. The moment it did Victor collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry kid, you learned too much," Deadshot said as he placed a flash drive in Victor's head. A second later he pulled it out. "The Light would like to thank you for your help."

Just then the door opened, he turned around and saw both Lagoon Boy and Guardian standing there.

"Looks like Aqualad was right. We do have unwanted guests," Lagoon Boy said before entering his puffer mode.

"Then let's show them what we do with unwanted guests," Guardian said they entered the computer room.

Guardian charged at him throwing a punch at him, but Deadshot caught it and threw him over his shoulders. Lagoon Boy came next and slammed his fist down at him, but slid between his legs and slid into the corridor. He quickly fired a shot at the keypad and the door closed locking them inside the computer room.

He smiled, but stop when he heard bagging coming from inside. "Better back my way to the monitor room," He said before running down the corridor.

Meanwhile Captain Boomerang and Copperhead were still planting the bomb on the power core. Red X was still standing over Superboy with the kryptonite in his hand.

"Are you two gone yet?" Red X asked.

"I'm gone," Captain Boomerang said after placing his last bomb on the power core.

"As I'm I," Copperhead said finishing placing his bomb as well.

"Then let's get out of here," Red X said.

They turned around only to find Blue Devil, Miss Martian and Starfire standing in front of them blocking the door.

"You may kind that harder than you think," Blue Devil said pointing his trident at them.

When Miss Martian saw Superboy next to Red X feet and the piece of kryptonite in his hand, she glared at him and her eyes turned red. She then used her telekinesis to push him back.

The moment she did, he dropped the kryptonite. Starfire then shot her eye beams destroying it.

"Let's get out of here before the Boy of Steel wakes up," Red X said recovering from Miss Martains physic blast.

Captain Boomerang then threw several boomerangs and they exploded creating a cloud of smoke. But out of it two energy blasts shot out and if they hadn't dodged they could have gotten hit by them.

"How did they find us in all that smoke?" Copperhead asked.

"Did you forget that one of them is a telepath?" Red X said. Then zooming out of the smoke came Starfire with her eyes glowing. "I've got this one."

Red X jumped forward and threw several X-shaped shuriken at her. Starfire barely dodged them, but found herself pinned down by Red X.

"Hello cutie," He said. "I've got to say you're more beautiful in person."

The next thing he knew was that her legs had warped around his waist and tossed him the other side of the room.

Meanwhile Blue Devil was battling Copperhead, he was swinging his trident around trying to hit him, but he proved that he was quite slippery.

Copperhead managed to get under his guard and threw a few punches at his chest. Blue Devil placed a hand over his waist and swung his fist at him, but he caught it and tossed him straight at Starfire who had gotten up and was flying towards Red X. Blue Devil slammed into Starfire and they both lay on the floor not moving.

Captain Boomerang was having a hard time with Miss Martain, he kept on throwing exploding boomerangs at her, but they just passed through her.

"This Sheila is tougher than she looks," Captain Boomerang said backing away from her.

"And you'll find my mind even tougher," Miss Martian said with her eyes glowing red.

Captain Boomerang felt her in his mind and grabbed his head in pain.

Then Miss Martian felt a rush of electricity and screamed in pain before passing out. Standing behind her was Red X with electricity passing through his gloves.

"Thanks mate," Captain Boomerang said rubbing his head.

"Let's just get out of here before reinforcements come," Red X said.

The three of them then ran out into the corridor and they meet up with Deadshot.

"Where's the kid?" Copperhead asked.

"He found out to much," Deadshot said and then should them the flash drive. "But I managed to require the information we need."

"And we've sent the bombs," Captain Boomerang said.

"Then let's to the mission room and get our ticket out of here," Copperhead said.

The four of them then ran down the corridor and entered the mission room. When they entered they found that Red Tornado and Aqualad were standing there. They heard foot steps behind them and saw Zatanna and Beast Boy blocking their exit.

"Going somewhere?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes out," Deadshot said aiming his guns at him.

Red Tornado held his arms out and created a Tornado to hover off the ground, Zatanna eyes glowed, Aqualad pulled out his Water-Bearers and they took the form of swords, and Beast Boy to the form of a gorilla.

"That'll be ill-advised," Red Tornado said. "You are out matched."

"That's a matter of opinion," Red X said.

The next thing they knew was Red X threw a Xarang that warped itself around Zatanna mouth preventing her from speaking. He then charged at her while she tried to remove the Xarang from her mouth. Zatanna decided to give up freeing her mouth and began to trade blows with Red X.

Red Tornado then created a vacuum sucking all the air out of them, but before they passed out, Deadshot fired a shot several shots that his him in the joints making his arms and legs all off. He then crashed to the ground unable to move.

Aqualad charged at them and Captain Boomerang who was freeing boomerangs at him. He managed to block them by using his Water-Bearers as wipes. The moment they made contact there was a smoke screen. He then jumped out of the smoke and pinned him to the ground.

Beast Boy charged at them slamming his fist towards Copperhead. Before he could Copperhead skidded in-between his legs and managed to get on his back and climbed up towards his neck. He then began to strangle him, but soon found himself holding a boa constrictor, that warped around him squeezing the lift out of him.

"I'd stop fighting if I were you," A voice said. They all looked up and saw Deadshot in front of them holding a detonator. "Or unless you want to get blown sky high."

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Aqualad asked.

"You don't," Deadshot said.

"Fine," Aqualad sighed. He and Beast Boy realised their prisoners and Zatanna backed away from Red X.

"Now we'll be on our way if you don't mind."

He looked at Red X who nodded and raised a hand to his com-link and said, "We need that escape root now."

Then a dark portal opened behind them and slowly they walked into until Deadshot was left. He looked at them and said, "We it's been fun, but we won't be seeing you again."

They all gasped when Deadshot's finger came closer and closer to the detonator's button. But he stopped when they heard the zeta-tube activating.

_Recognised Robin B13_

Aqualad and Beast Boy gasped and Zatanna eyes widened.

"That's impossible," Aqualad said.

"What do you mean?" Deadshot asked.

"Robin's dead," Beast Boy said.

Then exiting from the zeta-tube was Red Hood. He looked around and said, "Looks like I missed the party."

"And I'm about to light the fireworks," Deadshot said as he continued to press the detonator's button.

But before he could, Red Hood pulled out one of his pistol s and fired at the detonator. The bullet knocked the detonator out of Deadshot's dead and smashed when it hit the ground.

"No!" Deadshot yelled. He then glared at Red Hood. "How did you know that I was here?"

"You're be surprised what you hear in the criminal underworld," Red Hood said aiming his pistols at him know. "I may have missed my chance on getting the rest of your team, but you'll do."

"Sorry kid, but I have not intent of staying here," Deadshot said and jumped into the portal.

Red Hood then began to fire his pistols, but a water like wipe warped around his hands. He looked around and saw Aqualad using his Water-Bearers like a wipe.

"That's enough, Jason," Aqualad said.

"Sorry Kaldur, but it's only enough when I saw it is," Red Hood said before kicking the water, freeing his hands. He then ran towards the zeta-tubs before anyone could stop him.

_Recognised Robin B13_

"That's Red Hood B13 update," Red Hood said as the zeta-tub activated. He then looked back at Aqualad and the others "Tell Donna that I'm not the man I was and that it wasn't her fault!"

He then disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind stunned looking heroes.

* * *

_T__he Watchtower_

_December 8, 07:04 EST_

Most of the Justice League and the Team senior members were discussing what happened last night.

"I can't believe they managed to get on the Watchtower so easily," Tigress said.

"Believe it, and they knew who'd be here and how to deal with us," Superboy said.

"Indeed," Batman agreed. "And it shown that our defences are not as sharp as we thought they were."

"Both Doctor Fate and Zatanna are casting protection spells as we speak," Wonder Women said.

"But this news about Jason is troubling," Nightwing said.

"And we'll have to look into it," Batman said in a troubled voice.

"But what about Victor?" Superboy asked.

"It would seem that he didn't know anything about the Light and tricked into helping Luthor," Black Canary said. "We've also going through his systems in case Luthor left any nasty surprises."

"Then what?" Miss Martian asked. "He's got nowhere to go."

"We've asked him if he would like to join the Team," Aqualad said.

"And what was his answer?" Miss Martian asked.

"He said 'yes'," A voice behind them said. They looked around and saw Victor standing there. "And he goes by the name of Cyborg now."


	8. Future

_The Watchtower_

_December 25, 07:23 EST_

Artemis was in her civvies in the memorial garden looking at the hologram of Wally. A tear rolled down her cheek as she place a single flower next to it.

"I really miss you Wally," She said.

"We all miss him," A voice said behind her.

She looked around and saw Bart also in civvies. Artemis smiled, but saddened as she looked back at Wally's hologram and said, "It's my first Christmas without him."

"He wouldn't want you to grieve like this, you know."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about and the times we had together."

Bart nodded as if he understood. "In my time we didn't had much to be happy about, you really should treasure those moments."

"I intend too," Artemis said smiling happily.

"He taught my dad and my Aunty Dawn, you know."

"I wondered who taught your dad, since Flash was dead in your time," Artemis smirked.

"Yeah, my dad said he was a great guy," Bart said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey let's join the others. They're trying to teach Kory about Christmas."

"I don't want to miss that," Artemis said smiling.

They both walked away, but Artemis couldn't help but have one last look at Wally's hologram.

* * *

_North Magnetic Pole_

_June 20, 14:13 UTC_

At the North Pole it was nothing but a frozen wasteland, but then there was a massive bang. Seconds later, Wally West, the original Kid Flash, appeared out of nowhere with his costume in tatters.

He soon collapsed and felt very weak, he could hear people talking and walking over to him. At first he thought it was Flash and Impulse, but it wasn't. All he could see were shapes, but he didn't recognise them.

One was a bit bulkily and he saw a small red light on the left side of his face.

The other one was tall and lean and he could see two long, bat like ears on each side of his head.

"It looks like him," The bulky one said.

"But that's impossible," The tall one said.

"Impossible or not, he needs medical attention," The bulky said picking him up.

"Fine," The tall said annoyed. "We'll discuss this back at base."

That's when everything went black.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in an unknown room, which looked like it was made of ice. Also he noticed that he was wearing boxers and he was lying down on what looked like a medical bed, but only more high tech.

He got up and soon realised that he was still pretty tried. He tried to remember the last thing he remembered.

Then a door opened and two figures entered. The moment he saw them he remembered they were the once that found him in the snow.

Now he had a better look at them he noticed that the bulky guy was in his early sixty's and he was almost all machine, except for the right side of his face, and mouth.

The tall one was about his age and was wearing a costume that was completely black, except for the red bat logo on his chest, and the silver utility belt around his waist.

"Nice to see you're awake," The old guy said.

"You sure do sleep, kid," The younger one said.

"Where am I and who are you two?" Wally asked rubbing his forehead.

"That's complicated," The old guy said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked confused.

"You better tell him, or the old man will," The younger one said. The guy reminded Wally of Batman; he even had a costume that resembled his.

"Firstly, I'm Cyborg, and Mr Personality there is Batman," Cyborg explained.

Wally stared at them like they were crazy. "No seriously, who are you?" Wally asked.

"He's telling you the truth and you may find this hard to believe, but today's date is December 25, and the year is 2056," Batman said.

Wally almost fainted when he heard that, but managed to remain conscious. He looked at them at them shocked and asked, "But how is that possible?"

"I may have the answer to that question," A voice behind them said.

They all looked around, and saw hobbling towards them was an old man in his late eighties holding a walking stick in his right hand. By the way he was walking Wally could tell his right leg was broken at some point in his life. He looked at Wally like he never smiled in his life.

Wally looked at him, and thought he looked very familiar. Then he realised who he was looking at. "Bruce?!" He gasped.

"It's been a long time, Wally," Bruce said giving him an almost smile. "Longer for me than it had been for you."

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bruce asked.

"I remember Flash, Impulse, and me trying to stop the Reach's bomb from destroying the world and then getting hit by the energy," Wally said think back. "The next thing I know I was running down a dark tunnel and this light appeared in front of me. Then I find myself here."

"Just as I thought," Bruce said rubbing his chin.

"You mind sharing?" Batman asked.

Bruce looked at him glaring, and then faced the others, and said, "My guess is that when those strikes of energy bit you it accelerated your meta-gene making you move at the speed of light—"

"Meaning that I managed to enter the Speed Force and jumped forty years into the future," Wally finished.

"And here we thought you were dead," Cyborg said.

"Do I know you?" Wally asked.

"No. I joined the Team after you—well you know."

"So, where's Artemis?" Wally asked as if he knew the asker.

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes and said, "A lot of things have changed in forty years, Wally."

"Well, I guess she's married another guy, but—"

"No, it's nothing like that," Cyborg said.

"Then what is it?" Wally asked now getting impatient.

Cyborg looked at Bruce who nodded. He then pressed a few buttons on his right arm and a holo-screen appeared.

The moment Wally saw it he gasped. He saw city's in ruins, ash raining down, and the courtsides wastelands. That wasn't the worst of it; he saw the Watchtower floating in space damaged beyond repair, Atlantis was in ruins, and Themyscira was nothing more than a burning island.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"The Light," Bruce said.

"But I thought we'd stop the Reach from taking over the planet?" Wally asked.

"We did, but the Light was allied with Apocalypse," Bruce explained.

"Wait, didn't Conner mention it?" Wally asked.

The moment he said the name 'Conner' Bruce and Cyborg closed their eyes and looked at the ground sadly.

"Yes, he did," Bruce said not looking at him at all.

"What happened to Conner?" Wally asked dredging the answer.

"He died save Metropolis," Batman sighed with his arms crossed. "He was the first victim of the Light's final phase."

Wally looked at them at shock. "What killed him?" He asked.

"He battled against Match. At the time both Superman and Supergirl were on the other side of the world dealing with avalanche in the Alps," Cyborg explained.

"Supergirl?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story."

"Anyway, he was able to defect Match, but the battle was too much for his heart," Batman finished.

"Soon after that things started to fall apart and we lost many friends in the days to come," Cyborg said.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where's Artemis?" Wally asked.

"She's gone, Wally," Bruce said with a heavy heart.

Wally stared at them as a signal teardrop rolled down his cheek. "What happened?" He asked.

"On 16th of April, 2017, on Easter Sunday, the Apokolips invasion started," Bruce said. "The Justice League attacked the invasion head on, while the Team sneaked into the mothership to take down their leader."

"Apokolips! I think I've heard that name before," Wally said.

"You should it was in Conner's report when he went out after the simulation debacle."

"Anyway, the plan went wrong the moment we entered the bridge," Cyborg explained. "He stronger than anyone we ever thought, he killed most of use just by looking at use, including Artemis."

"And the League didn't fare any better," Bruce said. "At first it looked like we were beating them, but then the Light appeared and took us down one by one. I survived just, only getting a broken leg, but others weren't so lucky."

"Nightwing and the old man gathered the surviving member of both the Justice League, and the Team," Batman explained.

"They then began conquering the planet, and in slave us, taking Meta-humans, and normal everyday people that fought against them to their citadel in what used to be Washington, DC. No one has ever seen them again." Cyborg said. "And soon the worst of humanity was in charge."

"The Justice League and the Team then created a resistance movement to fight back made up of, heroes, some reformed villains, and people willing to fight. With Bruce here injured Nightwing was made leader." Batman said. He then closed his eyes sadly. "Unfortunately, he soon fell as well, but not without a fight."

"Dick is dead too?" Wally said stunned.

"Alone with the other founding members of the Team, except you of course," Cyborg said.

"Kaldur and M'gann too?!" Wally gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Batman said.

"I think it's time we showed you around." Bruce said getting up.

"So where are we anyway?" Wally asked.

"Earth's last remaining stronghold, Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Cyborg said.

"You're kidding?" Wally said.

"No straight up."

"Hang on, I can't go out in only my boxers," Wally said gesturing his lack of cloths.

"That's way we left something for you hanging over there," Bruce said pointing at the wall next to him.

Wally looked around and gasped. Hanging there was Flash's costume, only a bit smaller.

"We don't have the materials to repair your costume, so we had to make adjustments to one of Flash's old costumes," Bruce explained.

Wally sighed. "Fine. Just give me a sec," He said. A few seconds later he was wearing the Flash costume. "You know I think that's the fastest I've ever put my clothes on."

Bruce shook his head and they all walked out of the room.

The moment they did Wally just stared in amazement. All around he saw people walking around talking, fighting, and he even saw people kissing like the world wasn't ending at all.

"Is it always like this?" Wally asked.

"Sometimes, it helps reminding us why we're fighting," Batman said.

"Wally!" A voice said behind him. Wally turned around and the next thing he knew was someone hugging. Whoever it was, he knew it was a woman. "It's wonderful seeing you alive."

With great effort, Wally finally managed to free himself. When he got a good looked at her, he felt like he knew her. She was about fifty with black hair and blue eyes. That's when hit him. "Zatanna! Is that you?"

"It's been a long time. Longer for me than for you," Zatanna said looking a bit sad. "If only the others were here now."

"You know it's not easy seeing my old friends, well…old," He said awkwardly. "Some people get DVD's or video games as Christmas presents, but not me. I get transported to the future and find out that all of my friends are old or dead."

"I can imagine," Zatanna said giggling.

"Zatanna, you can play catch up later. Right now we have important matter's to discuss," Batman said.

"Sorry, we're coming," Zatanna said.

"He's like a junior Batman. You know from my time," Wally muttered.

"That's because he's Bruce's son," Zatanna explained.

"Wait! What?!" Wally gasped staring at Batman and then at Bruce.

"Not legally," Zatanna said. "You see some surviving members of Cadmus wanted to make a new Batman. They altered his father's biologically so that his DNA matched Bruce's."

"Guess that's better than growing a clone and making him their slave, like when they made Conner," Wally sighed.

They soon walked down a corridor and Wally noticed that inside it were holograms of members of the Justice League and the Team.

"The members that died trying to free this world," Zatanna said.

Wally recognised some of the faces from the Team, but there were some that he didn't, like a girl with long fierily red hair, a girl wearing a female version of Superman's costume, and a Green Lantern.

"There's so many," Wally said looking at them all.

"I won't lie to you Wally, we're losing this War. There's only a few of us left now," Zatanna said closing her eyes.

They soon entered a room full of holo-screens. Wally noticed that looking at the screens were Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, who was missing his left arm, and a much older Blue Beetle.

They soon noticed Wally entering the room.

"Wally! It's good to see you," Blue Beetle said turning away from the screens.

"It's nice to see that you're not on mode," Wally said.

"At least Bart was able to change some things."

"But not the changes we had hoped for," Red Tornado said.

"Yes, we had a plan for him to go back to the past and change things around," Cyborg said.

"Including the salvation of my people," Martian Manhunter said. Wally stared at him and understood what he meant. "Yes, Wally I am the last Martian."

"Then why didn't it work?" Wally asked.

"We have an idea," Cyborg said. "We believe that Bart now lives outside of time. When we sent him back he only knew the world where the Reach ruled and not this the only problem was that he was sent back when the Reach has taken over the world. So, he knows nothing about this future."

"Why Bart and not any of you?" Wally asked.

"Only someone vibrating at high speed could great enough energy to make the trip," Red Tornado explained.

"Then create another time machine and I'll make the jump," Wally said pointing at his chest.

"The only problem is that we don't have the equipment to make another time machine," Bruce said.

"Well, that not entirely true," Zatanna said.

"Zatanna, you know we can't," Batman said.

"Besides, he was never able to get it to work," Cyborg said.

"Then again to could be our final hope," Martian Manhunter said.

"It's a suicidal mission," Blue Beetle said.

"We have little chance of winning this war anyway," Bruce said.

"Mind telling me what you're talking about?" Wally asked impatiently.

"We're talking about Flash's Cosmic Treadmill," Bruce explained.

"Both me and Flash worked on that. When, well… you know when we were partners," Wally said rubbing the back of his head.

"He didn't stop," Bruce said. "But without you he couldn't get it to work."

"Well, I'm here now I'm sure I can get it to work," Wally said.

"The question isn't if you can get it to the work," Batman said with his arms crossed. "The question is if we can get to it."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Luthor took everything that linked itself to the Justice League and the Team and stood it deep in a vault, including Flash's Cosmic Treadmill," Bruce explained.

"Then can't we break in then?" Wally asked.

"You're joking, right?" Blue Beetle said laughing.

"It's easier said than done," Cyborg said. He then pulled out a holo-screen that showed a tall tower surround by army camps. "The vault is located at the bottom of the Citadel. There's only one way in and the moment someone breaks in here knows."

"Who knows?" Wally asked.

"Darkseid," Bruce said and Red Tornado pulled out a holo-screen of a huge figure. "He's the one that killed most of the Team and the rule of Apokolips. He wishes control of the entire universe. The Light will help him in return the get control of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"He lives on Apokolips most of the time, but whenever we launch a massive attack, he comes and destroy us," Red Tornado explained.

"Sometimes we manage to bring the fight to a draw, but even still we lose too many to count," Martian Manthunter.

"And people are being to lose hope," Zatanna said rubbing her arms.

"Then what do we have to lose?" Wally asked. They all stared at him as if he was crazy. "Listen I know that I'm knew to this time, but from what you're telling me is that this resistance is failing. Don't you guys want to return this place to the way it was before the Light messed things off and save the all those you died trying to protect this world?"

"He's right," Blue Beetle said. Everyone looked at him. "So far we've only tried to stay live. We've been crawling for forty years. I say that we should at least try."

"I agree," Zatanna said. "Better to die fighting than live crawling. Get Wally back to his time is the only chance."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then we're going to need a plan," Bruce said. He took and deep breath and looked at Batman, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, and Blue Beetle. "You four tell everyone that this going to be our finally battle." They nodded and left. He looked at Wally. "You better you that brain of yours to think of a way to get that treadmill working." Wally nodded and zoomed off. He looked at Red Tornado and Cyborg. "The rest of us had better come up with a plan of attack and create files, so that Wally can take them back."

"Do you think he can do it?" Cyborg asked.

"We can only hope so."

* * *

_North Magnetic Pole_

_December 31, 21:48 UTC_

Wally was in his room writing down calculations for the Cosmic Treadmill. All over the floor were scrunched up pieces of paper.

"No, no, no!" Wally yelled scrunching another piece of paper and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Maybe you need a break?" A voice behind him suggested. Wally looked around and saw Zatanna, holding a tray full of food, behind him. She walked up to the table and placed the tray on it. "You're working too hard."

"But I need to do this, it's our only hope," Wally said rubbing his forehead.

"Wally, it's going to take time for us to come up with plan," Zatanna said. "Besides it was Bruce idea that you should take a break anyway."

"I don't know," Wally said unsurely.

Zatanna sighed and left the room. Before she left she looked at him and said, "Well I do, and Artemis would agree with me."

She then left the room, leaving Wally behind to consider his thoughts.

He looked at the scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor and sighed. "Maybe I do need a break," He said.

He then got up and left the room.

He walked around and saw people training and preparing their weapons. He couldn't help but thing of the others in his time, and how he felt useless trapped here, but then a huge green gorilla landed right in front of him.

"What the?!" He gasped. Then the gorilla turned into a, huge, muscular, man in his early fifties. He recognised the guy at once. "Gar?! Is that you?"

"Sure is, and I go by Animal Man now," Animal Man said smiling. He then grabbed Wally and gave him a massive bear hug that almost squeezed the life out of him. "It's great seeing you alive."

"He won't stay alive if you keep squeezing him like that," A dull voice.

Wally managed to look up and saw a woman in her fifties as well, wearing a raven black clock, floated down towards them.

"Yeah, good point," Animal Man said and realised him.

After take several deep breaths, Wally looked at the woman that just appeared, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Raven, and I'm Gar's wife," Raven said showing him her hand that indeed had a wedding ring on it.

Wally took several steps back, and looked towards Animal Manwith his eyes widened, and yelled, "Your married?!"

"Sure am," Animal Man said proudly. He then looked sadly and closed his eyes. "I wish my sister could have been there." He then noticed Raven looking down to the ground ashamed. "I'm not blaming you, dear. I blame Klarion and the Light."

"Sorry, but what happened?" Wally asked.

"Klarion, tried to use me take control over my father," Raven explained.

"And your father would be who?" Wally asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh, no one, except the most powerful demon in the whole universe," Animal Man said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Anyway, the Team along with Doctor Fate tried to stop him," Raven continued. She then took a deep breath before continuing. "In a way they succeeded, but the cost was high. Both Nabu and M'gann died just to prevent him from have full control on my father's demon army."

"This future, this world, it's a nightmare," Wally said.

"And we can change it," Animal Man said.

"All I can say is that I'll try," Wally said.

"Your best is good enough," Animal Man said. He then noticed Wally's new costume. "I gotta say, I like the new look, Flash."

"All I wanted was to have a peaceful life with Artemis, after what happened with Aquagirl, but I guess this hero thing is a life time gig," Wally said looking at Flash costume.

"It's starting to look that way," Animal Man said.

He and Raven then left, leaving Wally behind to ponder on his thoughts, Wally couldn't help, but sigh sadly.

"So you're my Aunty Artemis old boyfriend," A voice said behind him.

He looked around, and saw leaning against the wall was a woman. She looked like she was around about forty; she had auburn hair, and grey eyes. Wally noticed that she was wearing the Tigress costume that Artemis wore when she was undercover.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Wally asked unsurely.

"When we meet I was a baby, but you knew my father very well and you had a few run-ins with my mother as well?" She said.

That's when Wally realised who she was. "You're Red Arrow's daughter. You're Lian?!" He gasped.

"Bingo!" Lian said straighten up. "But I'm known as Tigress."

"You sound just like your mother," Wally muttered.

"My aunt said the exact same thing, and with the same tone as well," Tigress said.

"What happened to Artemis anyway?" Wally asked.

"By parents were some of the early deaths in this war. My Aunty Artemis took me in and taught me everything I know, but soon they got to her," Tigress said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She died trying to protect. Soon after that some of my aunt's old friends found me, and brought me here."

"Well, I'm going to get them back or die trying."

"You've kidda already done that," Tigress said before walking away. She then stopped. "She never got over you."

Then she continued to walk away.

Wally leaned against a wall and dropped himself to the floor.

"So far I've found more problems than answers," He said to himself. He looked up and saw the beautiful ceiling above. "What I'm I going to do?"

"Well, you could start by getting off your butt," A voice said.

Wally looked up and saw two people both in their fifties. One was a man with black hair and blue eyes, Wally also noticed that his right leg was bent funny. The other one was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. Wally noticed that they had wedding rings on their fingers, and guessed they were married.

He looked at them closely and guessed who they were. "Freddy?! Mary?! Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's use and it's great seeing you," Mary said happily.

"Though we wish it was under better circumstances," Freddy added.

"Is Billy here?" Wally asked having a feeling he knew the answer.

"No. My brother died during the invasion," Mary said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault," Mary said brushing away the tear.

"If any it's our," Freddy said with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked confused.

"If we were there to fight, the battle against Darkseid could have gone different," Freddy explained.

"You don't know that for sure," Wally said. "Besides, me and Artemis did the same thing you two did."

"Yeah, but you two answered the call when asked," Mary said. "We just stood on the side-lines while you risked your life to save the world."

"Well, you're here now."

"Doesn't make much a differences now, does it?" Freddy asked.

"I'm just glad that some of you are alive," Wally said.

"Well, if this plan of yours, you'll be seeing all of us alive," Mary said.

"Not much good if I can't figure out how to get the Cosmic Treadmill working," Wally said.

"Maybe we can help you," Mary suggested.

"How, do you two know anything on cosmic physics?" Wally asked.

"No, but not in this form," Mary said with a smile.

Mary and Freddy looked at each other and nodded.

"SHAZAM!" Mary yelled.

"CAPTAIN MARVEL!" Freddy yelled.

Then two bolts of lightning hit the two adult. When the smoke cleared they stood their much younger.

Freddy was about 15 years old, and no longer had a damaged leg. He wore an outfit the looked a lot like Captain Marvel's only was blue instead of red, and had a red cape instead of a white one.

Mary was also about 15 years old. Her outfit was a female version of Captain Marvel's.

"But as Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel we do," Freddy said smiling.

Wally just shook his head and smile. "Then let's get to work," He said.


	9. Speed Force

_Metropolis_

_January 15, 21:19 EDT_

Luthor was at his desk, with his bodyguard Mercy, in front of him was a bunch of monitors with the face of the other members of the Light.

"It is time we start on phase three," Savage said.

"We have made good progress with controlling Match, thanks to the advancement of mind control," Luthor said.

"It's a shame we weren't able to stick to our original time table," Queen Bee said.

"The young heroes have only delayed use," Ra's al Ghul said. "But they have proven to be a thorn in our side much too often."

"Then need to squash them," Klarion said.

"Then may I suggest taking down the strongest?" Luthor suggested.

"Which one the Martian, the Kryptonian, or the Tamaranean?" Queen Bee asked

"The one which I was thinking of was the Superboy," Luthor said.

"Why him the Supergirl is stronger than him?" Savage asked.

"True, but he was more experience, and ever since Miss Martian removed his code words, he is no more use to us," Luthor said.

"Agreed," Ra's al Ghul said.

"Taking him out won't be easy. The two other Kryptonian would only intervene, and even Match isn't strong enough to take them all on, so how are you going to do get rid of the Superboy?" Queen Bee asked.

"I could take him out," Klarion suggested.

"No," Luthor said calmly. "I created him, so I should be the one to kill him."

"Yes, that we can agree on," Savage said.

"I've already thought of a way to distract the two other Kryptonian," Luthor said. "By the time their finish they'll be too late."

"But other members of the Justice League and the Team could also intervene as well," Ra's al Ghul reminded.

"Thanks to the data we required, I now know the excite locations of their Zeta-tubs," Luthor said and pulled up a holo-map with red dots all around it. "I'll take the ones out in Metropolis. With the Zeta-tubs out of commission they'll have to take a slightly longer route to save Superboy, and just like the Kryptonian they'll be too late to save him."

"Well, look at the one who's got all the answers," Klarion laughed.

"Then I believe we can leave this in your capable hands," Savage said smiling. "And soon everyone will see the Light."

The screens then went blank.

* * *

_North Magnetic Pole_

_January 17, 08:52 UTC_

___Forty years later_

Wally was in his room writing down calculations on the Cosmic Treadmill with the help from Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel.

Wally then finished the last calculation, and held it up proudly.

"Done it!" He yelled.

"Sure this will work?" Lieutenant Marvel asked.

"It better, because we won't get a second chance," A voice said. They looked around and saw Bruce entering the room. "You sure this will work?"

"I had the help from two people with the wisdom of Solomon," Wally said looking into Bruce's eyes. "I'm sure it'll work."

"Then let's get started."

Moments later they were in the mission room with other senior members of the resistances. Both Bruce and Cyborg were standing in front, both of their faces didn't show any emotion, with a holo-map behind them.

"Right you all know why we're," Bruce said not even showing the slightest emotion. "We're here because we have a chance to turn back the hands of history."

"_But didn't we try that already?"_ A Kobra-Venom enhanced gorilla said telepathically. Wally recognised as Grodd.

"Yes, and we're going to try it again." Bruce said. He then looked at them all. "I won't lie, but there is a good chance that this mission has very little chances of success, and there is a chance that none of you will come back alive. If you wish to walk away then I won't stop you."

A few seconds of silence past, but no one moved a muscle.

Then a huge, muscular, zombie like thing with, tattered shirt, and pants walked up. He then looked at Bruce slammed his fist into his hand and said, "Solomon Grundy wants to smash bad men now."

"We need plan before we do any smashing, Grundy," Cyborg said.

"And I have one," Bruce said pulled up a holo-map. "Our heavy hitters will carve a path towards the Citadel. Once a path his clear Flash will enter followed by a team led by Batman."

"_But the moment they enter he'll know about it along with the Light,"_ Grodd pointed out.

"All we have to do is slow them down, before they reach the vaults," Cyborg explained.

"You're basically saying this is a do or die mission aren't you," Tigress said.

Bruce just nodded and continued his. "Zatanna, you and you're magical division will take on Klarion."

"You know it won't be easy now he's absorbed the power from the Helmet of Fate, and some of my father's power," Raven said.

"Like Cyborg said 'you're mission is to slow them down.'"

Cyborg then walked up to Wally and gave him a flash drive. "This has all the information that you'll need to deal with the Apokoliptan Invasion," He said.

"Got ya," Wally said.

"Okay, then let's move out," Batman said.

Slowly even one began to leave the mission room, and prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_January 17, 12:39 EDT_

Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl were in there civvies Lois's apartment having lunch talking as they ate. Wolf was lying in a corner sleeping.

"So, how are thing with you and M'gann?" Lois asked looking at Conner.

"Oh, fine, but La'gaan is a bit steamed that me and M'gann are dating again," Conner said before taking a bit out of a sandwich.

"Hope that doesn't cause any arguments when you two are on a mission together," Clark said taking a sip of tea.

"Aqualad hasn't actually paired us often."

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Kara said.

"I doubt it," Conner muttered under his breath.

"So, Kara, how are things with the Team?" Lois asked wanting to charge the subject.

"It's great. Though I wish I don't have to live on a farm, not that it's a bad thing," She said quickly. "It just so… boring."

"You just need time to adjust, like when I leaned that I wasn't human," Clark said.

Once they were finished Lois picked up the tray and walked towards the kitchen.

She then stopped and looked at Clark, and said. "Clark, mind giving me hand?"

"Sure," Clark said getting up.

Once he entered the kitchen, Lois glared at him making him feel like he should hide under the table.

"Clark, you need to start acting like a father to Conner," Lois said firmly.

Clark sighed. "Lois we've been over this—" But Lois stopped him.

"Yes we have and I'm getting sick of this, and it has nothing to do with morning sickness," Lois said glaring. "We're about to have a baby, and if you're like this around Conner I hate to think what you're going to be like when our baby is born."

"Conner is different—" But Lois stopped him again.

"How is he different, he's got your DNA, he looks like you when you were sixteen according to your parents, and he acts like you sometimes," Lois said counting the list on her fingers.

Clark was just to stun to speak, but Lois continued. "Listen Clark I know it's a lot to take in, but face the facts he is your son."

"Then tell me what I should do. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'hello son,'" Clark said.

"You could start by treating him like he was your son," Lois said glaring.

Clark was about to say something, but then Oracle called him on his com-link and said, "Superman we have a situation at the Alps. An avalanche has started, the Green Lanterns are there already, but they need help. You and Supergirl need to get there right away."

"Copy that Oracle," Clark said. He then looked at Lois and looked at her apologetically. "We'll talk about this later, but right now Kara and I are need."

"Fine, but I'm not done with you," Lois said pointing a finger at him.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_January 17, 13:13 EDT_

_Forty years later_

The resistances were setting themselves up for the attack on the Citadel in some of the ruined buildings around Metropolis. Batman was looking at the Citadel through some binoculars.

Wally looked at the ruined city of Metropolis. Only a handful of the buildings were intact, and he saw people in rags walking around weakly drinking dirty water and food. The Citadel itself was placed right here LexCorp tower use to be and around it he saw cyborgs, Lexbots, and Parademons walking around its base.

"We're not walking out of there are we," Wally said walking up to Batman.

"No," Batman agreed lowering his binoculars.

"You do realise that if I do succeed then you might not exist at all," Wally said.

"This isn't a world that is worth to exist at all," Batman said.

"And if somehow you do exist, after this is over, what your name?" Wally asked.

"It's Terry McGinnis," Batman said turning to look at him.

"Then I'll try and recommend you to join the Team," Wally said.

"If this all goes well, you mean," Batman said and turned to look at the resistances members.

Some of them looked nervous as they all knew that they couldn't come back live. They all turned and looked at Batman who said, "Okay, this is it, this is our last chance. No matter how it ends it ends today."

They all nodded and stood up and faced the Citadel.

Batman walked up in front of them and ordered, "First wave attack!"

Without a second to waste, Lieutenant Marvel, Sergeant Marvel, Blue Beetle, Grodd, Grundy, and soldiers firing their guns charged straight at the Citadel.

The guards at the looked around and saw the attacking forces. Without thinking the cyborgs and the Lexbots fired laser bolts at them. The Parademons just charged at them with drool coming out of their mouths.

The two forces soon clashed. Lieutenant Marvel, Sergeant Marvel, Grodd, and Grundy slammed their fist into their enemies, while Blue Beetle and the soldiers fired their weapons at them.

Batman saw them pushing their way towards the Citadel through his binoculars. He looked at Wally and nodded.

Wally then zoomed off heading towards the Citadel. As he ran everything slowed down, and as he made his way to the Citadel he began punching cyborgs, Lexbots, and Parademons alike.

He soon saw the doors to the Citadel ahead, and closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself in a corridor.

"Guess Bruce and Cyborg were right when they said 'I am much faster than before,'" Wally said to himself.

He then zoomed over to the door's keypad and began pressing ever single button. His fingers went so fast that it would be impossible to see them with the naked eye, as he tried every single possible code combination.

Then suddenly the doors began to open.

Outside Batman saw the Citadel doors opening. He turned and looked at the rest of the resistances.

"Okay, let's move out!" Batman ordered.

All the resistances members jumped out of their hiding places and charged at the enemy, apart from Batman, Cyborg, Animal Man, Lieutenant Marvel, Sergeant Marvel and Tigress who rushed towards the Citadel doors where they met up with Wally.

"So far so good," Tigress said.

"Let's not jinx it, alright," Animal Man said.

"He's right it's far from over," Batman said.

That's when a dark portal opened, and exiting out of it was Klarion, but this Klarion was totally different from the one that Wally knew. This Klarion was way more muscular, and was wearing Doctor Fate's outfit except it was Red and Black. Even Teekl was different; it was like a human-cat hybrid.

"So the resistances are making a final desperate move," Klarion said mocked. "Then let me put you out of your misery."

He then fired a beam of dark energy at them.

"Tcetorp ym sdneirf!" A voice yelled and a shield covered them.

They looked up and saw Zatanna holding the dark energy back. "You better get going guys. I can't hold this back for long," She said as sweat trickled down her face.

Batman nodded and they all ran into the Citadel.

"Do you really think you can beat me all by yourself?" Klarion said smugly.

"No, but I'm not by myself," Zatanna said smiling.

Then Klarion felt a huge pain in his back. He looked behind him and saw Raven hovering behind him, with her hands glowing with a dark aura, she then clapped her hands together, and two huge rock slammed into him, but he unleashed burst of dark energy destroying the rocks.

He then brushed off some rubble off his shoulder and gave them an evil smile, and asked. "Do you really think that you two have enough power to defect me?"

"Actually, we were only distracting you," Zatanna said smirking.

Teekl charged towards Zatanna with its claws raised, but before it could strike, a huge column of fire blocked its path.

When the flames died down, and in the middle of where the flames were, a squat, muscular demon with yellow skin, horns, red eyes, and ears resembling bat wings. He was wearing a red English medieval costume with a blue cape around his shoulders.

"Who are you?!" Klarion asked.

"To my share of chaos I lay me claim, and Etrigan is my name," Etrigan said doing a mocking bow.

"So another demon that I can play with," Klarion said smiling.

"Etrigan is no child's play thing, and he'll make you stop what you're doing," Etrigan said and fired streams of flames at Teekl.

"No, stop that, stop that!" Klarion yelled charging towards Etrigan.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled and chains of dark enemy warped around Klarion.

"Etaerx sniahc dnuora Noiralk!" Zatanna chanted.

Then more chains began to warp around Klarion.

"Do you really thing can hold me?" Klarion asked as he tried to free himself.

"No, but they should hold you back long enough," Zatanna said as she and Raven tried to hold her back.

Klarion looked down and saw Teekl being devoured by the flames that Etrigan was creating.

"No!" He yelled as he began to vanish in and out.

"It's a shame that you lords of chaos, or order, can't held onto the reality without an anchor to hold you here," Raven said.

Klarion then let loose a blast of dark energy breaking the chains that were binding him, sending Zatanna and Raven back, he then charged towards Etrigan. But he was too late, Etrigan had finished destroying Teekl, and he vanished without a trace.

"We did it," Zatanna said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Not yet," Raven said getting up. "Something worse is coming."

The next second they heard a boom of thunder. They quickly looked around, and saw above them a boom tube, and they saw someone huge with red eyes burning like flames.

"Darkseid," Zatanna said.

Grundy then charged towards Darkseid roaring in anger. He then punched him in the face, but he didn't look fazed by it.

Before Grundy could punch him again, Darkseid caught his fist and crushed it in his hand.

Grundy grabbed his crushed waist in pain and looked up at Darkseid, who's eyes began to glow, He then said, "Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday. Took ill on Thursday. Worse on Friday. Died on Saturday. Buried on Sunday. Is this the end of Solomon Grundy?"

"Indeed it is zombie," Darkseid said.

The last thing Grundy saw were his burning red eyes.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_January 17, 13:39 EDT_

Superboy, with Wolf lying next to him, was in an ally way with Supergirl and Superman, both in costume, standing behind a disused photo booth.

"I wish I could help you guys," Superboy said annoyed.

"I know, but to deal with the avalanche you need flight," Superman reminded.

"Sometimes I wish I still had those shields that my loving father gave me," Superboy grumbled.

Superman looked a little uneasy when he mentioned father, but he took a deep breath, and said, "I know, but right now your need here, Kon-El."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Superman sighed and both him, and Supergirl entered the disused photo booth.

_Recognised: Superman 01, Supergirl B27_

After the light from the Zeta-Beam finished the photo booth exploded sending Superboy and Wolf back. When Superboy came to, he saw the destroyed photo booth; he then quickly reached for his com-link.

"Superboy calling Watchtower, the Zeta-Beam I was just at just exploded in my face."

"I'm afraid it's not just that one, Superboy," Oracle said looking at a map of destroyed Zeta-Beam around Metropolis. "All the Zeta-Beams around Metropolis have been destroyed."

"But who could have done this?" Superboy asked.

"Cyborg said 'that he was stealing the Watchtower data for Luthor,' I'm guessing he knows the location of everyone one of our Zeta-Beams," Oracle said.

"But why just the ones in Metropolis?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know," Oracle said. Then she saw the news reports coming in from Metropolis. "But right know you need to defend Metropolis, Match has returned."

Moments later Superboy and Wolf were on a roof top, and saw Match rampaging around the city.

He looked different from last time he saw him. He looked exactly like how Oracle reported when she was still Batgirl. Match was now disfigured; he had gotten paler, his left leg and the left side of his face had swollen, and his right arm had become oversized. He wore a torn superman costume that reviled the mirrored S-shield.

"Guess I got all the good looks in the family," Superboy joked.

"Enough jokes, other members of the Justice League and the Team are heading you way on the Bio-Ship, but right now you're the only person that hold him off," Oracle said.

"I'll try, but last time he mopped the floor and ceiling with me," Superboy said as he jumped from building to building with Wolf following him.

Match stopped his rampage when he saw Superboy landing on a nearby building.

"Match, stop this!" Superboy yelled. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid Match isn't here at the moment," Match said.

His voice sounded like Match, but Superboy recognised the tone of it. "Luthor!"

"Yes it is indeed I," Luthor said through Match's mouth.

"But how?" Superboy asked.

"By placing an implant in Match's brain," Luthor explained point at the back of Match's head. "I am right now sitting in a safe distance controlling Match remotely."

"I thought you created Match to take on Superman not destroy Metropolis?" Superboy said.

"Oh, I did, but first to deal with you. You see the Light believe that you are a problem that we have to deal with now," Luthor said.

Before Superboy could do anything, Match's body slammed into and through a nearby building. Then Match began to pummel him with a series of punches.

Then Wolf appeared out of nowhere and bit hard on Match's shoulder. Match then grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"Meddling mutt," Luthor growled.

Then Superboy slammed into him and they both fell to the ground creating a small crater in the road.

Superboy walked over to Match's body, and the next thing he knew, he got his my Match's heat vision. Match quickly got up and punched Superboy in the face sending him to the other side of the street, and through a glass window.

"I've never felt so much power, and I like it," Luthor said before zooming towards Superboy.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_January 17, 14:04 EDT_

_Forty years later_

Wally and his team managed to enter the vault. It was full of stuff that from Hall of Justice, STAR Labs, and the Watchtower.

"Look at all this stuff," Animal Man said.

"Time for sightseeing later," Batman said. "Right now we need to find what we're looking for."

"_Batman this is Martian Manhunter,"_ Martian Manhunter said telepathically. _"He's here."_

"_Just hold him off we're in the vault now,"_ Batman said.

"_Hurry we've already lost Grundy, Grodd and Zatanna, and I think I'm—" _Then everything went blank.

"_J'onn, J'onn, are you there, J'onn!"_ Batman yelled inside his head, but heard nothing. He then looked at the other sadly. "J'onn's dead. Alone with Grundy, Grodd, and Zatanna"

"Then we need to find the Cosmic Treadmill and fast," Wally said.

"So, that's what you're after," A voice said.

They all looked around and standing there wearing a green and purple robot suit was Luthor. Wally noticed that he looked exactly the same as he did in his time.

"Luthor, but you look so—"

"Young?" Luthor finished. "Yes, thanks to the technology from Apokolips us mortal members of the Light are now immortal." He then looked at Wally with an amused look. "Though I thought I'd never see you again Kid Flash, or is it the Flash?"

"Kid Flash or the Flash you're going down all the same," Wally said.

"I like to see you try," Luthor said smiling.

Wally was about to attack, but Batman stopped him. "Flash, you need to find the Cosmic Treadmill," He said. Then he and the others stepped forward. "We'll handle Luthor."

Wally nodded. "Good luck," He said before zooming off.

"You're going to need more than luck to beat me," Luthor laughed.

"We'll see about that," Cyborg said and his arm transformed into cannon, and fired a beam of energy towards Luthor.

Luthor just smiled as a force field covered him protecting him from the blast.

"If that's the best you've got then it's no wonder you failed stop the invasion forty years ago," Luthor mocked.

"We haven't lost yet!" Lieutenant Marvel yelled as he Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel charged towards him.

They both slammed their fists into the force field and shattered it. Before they could land another punch, Luthor used his leg jets to get out of their way and fired a beam of green energy at them sending them into the wall.

"Really this is all you have to show for," Luthor said unimpressed.

Batman then threw some Batarangs while Tigress fired several exploding arrows from her crossbow. They landed on Luthor, but when the smoke cleared he was unharmed.

"I was excepting a whole lot more from you," Luthor said as he brushed some ash off his shoulder. He then pointed his waist gauntlets.

But then several sparks flew out of it and exploded. Luthor grabbed his smoking waist and noticed that his suit was failing. "What-what happening?!"

"It's simple really," Batman said smiling. "When Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel tried to hit you they were carrying a passenger."

Then Luthor noticed, crawling out of his suit, was a small green bug. The bug jumped off of him and transformed into Animal Man.

"Animal Man!" Luthor gasped as he crashed to the floor.

"The one and only," Animal Man said smiling. "You see before the battle started I transformed into a bug hitched a ride with the Marvel's and hopped onto you. I then began eating away on some of the wires in your suit and you can see the result."

"Very cleaver," Luthor muttered.

"We thought so too," Animal Man proudly. Then all of a sudden he felt a massive pain in his head.

"Are you alright?" Sergeant Marvel asked running up to him.

"No, Raven's gone," Animal Man said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Batman quickly activated his com-link to call Bruce. "Hey, how are things going on out there?" He asked.

"Darkseid has killed everyone apart from Blue Beetle," Bruce said.

Bruce was still in the Fortress of Solitude watching the attack from several holo-screens. He was at the moment watching Blue Beetle battling against Darkseid and Blue Beetle was losing.

"Judging from the way the battle is turning, Blue Beetle won't last long. You better hurry and complete the mission."

Wally then appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hey, guys I've found it."

Batman looked at everyone and they knew that they were going to die. "Animal Man, you and the Marvel's stay here in case Darkseid shows himself," He said and looked at Animal Man's eyes. "You think you can hold him off."

"We'll by as much time as we can just go," Animal Man ordered.

Batman nodded and he, Cyborg, and Tigress followed Wally to the Cosmic Treadmill.

Animal Man watched as they disappeared from view, he then looked at the Marvel's. They nodded and face the vaults entrance, and stood guard.

Batman and his team followed Wally, until they reached the Cosmic Treadmill.

It looked like a normal treadmill, except that it was very high teach.

"Do you think you can do this?" Batman asked before they heard an explosion happening behind them.

"We don't have a choice," Wally said as he and Cyborg fiddled with the control panel.

They then heard a scream that sounded like Lieutenant Marvel and then cry from Sergeant Marvel. Then they heard her shouting 'SHAZAM!' followed by a huge roar and a bolt of lightning.

"We don't have much time!" Tigress yelled.

Then the body of Mary flew past them. They all looked at her, but no life in it.

"We're almost done!" Cyborg yelled as they heard a yell from Animal Man.

"That was our last defence," Wally said stopping what he was going.

"Just keep working," Batman said as he, Tigress, and Cyborg step forward.

Then Darkseid appeared in front of them, floating in mid-air, he looked at them with a tired look like they were a bunch of his behaved children.

"So, last of the resistances makes their final stand," Darkseid said looking at them as if they were ants. "Did you really think you could stop him from bring peace to the universe?"

"Peace!" Tigress yelled. "You bring death and slavery. How is that peace?"

"Freedom is a lie and brings nothing but chaos. I am showing you the truth of the universe."

"I don't believe you," Cyborg said and fired his cannon at him.

The blast slammed him in the chest. But he showed no pain what so ever. When Cyborg stopped Darkseid just looked at him as if nothing had happened.

"Pathetic," Darkseid said and fired a beam from his eyes.

Cyborg activated the jets on his back and flew around, but the lasers kept on following him. No matter what he did he couldn't shake them, and soon they slammed into his back. His scream lasted only for second, and Wally saw nothing left of him.

"No one can survive my Omega Beams," Darkseid said looking at Batman and Tigress. "Do you really think you can defeat me after so many tried and failed."

He then noticed Wally working on the Cosmic Treadmill and understood what they were doing. "So, you're trying to charge the past and rewrite the future. A very creative idea, but it won't help you."

He was about to fire another pair of Omega Beams, but Tigress fired a form arrow right in his face. The foam covered his face, and he began to peel it off.

"Are you done?" Batman asked as the foam on Darkseid's face began to melt.

Wally then finished inputting the last coordinates. "I'm done!" He yelled.

"Then start running!" Batman yelled as Darkseid freed himself.

Wally then began to run on the treadmill going fast than he had ever gone before. He looked and saw Batman and Tigress throwing Batarangs and arrows at Darkseid, but they were nothing to him.

Darkseid eyes glowed and fired his Omega Beams at them. Wally could do nothing as he watched them disintegrate in front of his eyes. Darkseid then turned on him, and Wally knew what was going to happen next.

But then something happened. He felt some kind of energy all around him, and the next thing he knew he was running down some kind of dark tunnel heading towards a bright light.

* * *

_Metropolis_

_January 17, 15:14 EDT_

Superboy was still battling against Match and was losing. He was holding his arm in pain, and could barely stand. Wolf lying motionless, but thanks to his super-hearing Superboy knew he was alive.

He then felt another punch hitting him in the face, and he crashed into another wall, he looked up and saw Match standing in front of him.

"You've lasted longer than I thought," Luthor said. "But even you have your limits. While I have no limits at all."

"And what do you hope to accomplish?" Superboy asked as blood trickled from his mouth. "Metropolis' destruction?!"

Around them the street they were in was trashed. Broken windows, cracked pavements, bent lampposts, and ruined roads were all around them.

"I admit that our battle has done more damage than I thought," Luthor said eyeing the destruction around them. "But with my help I can build this area, in my own image of course."

He then grabbed Superboy's throat. "But first I have to deal with you."

He then tossed him over his shoulder, and Superboy slammed into another wall. He looked up and saw Match walking towards him.

"Superboy, come in," Oracle's voice said over the com-link."

"I'm here… Oracle," Superboy said painfully.

"Just hang on help is on the way," Oracle said. "And you won't believe who's bringing it."

"Sorry Oracle, but I have to do this before anyone else gets hurt," Superboy said getting.

"Conner, don't we have a—" Superboy didn't hear the last bit because he removed the com-link and dropped it on the ground.

He used all the remaining strength he had to stand open, and for one last attack.

"Stubborn ain't you," Luthor said as Superboy walked towards him.

"What can I say? I get it from my father," Superboy said with a painful smile. "My real father."

"You do realise that you won't survive this," Luthor said.

"I know."

Superboy then charged at him throwing as many punches as he could, and every one hit their mark. Match was having a hard time trying to dodge them all, but soon Superboy began to slow. He saw his chance and grabbed Superboy's arm, and flew up into the air.

Match's face was now more disfigured, than it was before, and it looked at him angrily.

"I don't know where you got that strength," Luthor said. "But I know that you have nothing left."

He was right. Superboy had barely enough strength to lift his head, let alone battle Match.

"Looks like this is the end of you… son," Luthor said before throwing towards the ground below them.

Superboy couldn't do anything, but fall. But the ground never came instead he felt a pair of arms around him. He had enough strength to look up and saw, holding him in her arm, none other than Starfire.

"Starfire… how did you—" But Starfire stopped him from talking.

"Don't talk. Save your strength" Starfire said as she laid him down on the ground. She then turned to face Match. "I'll finish what you started."

Luthor laughed. "What makes you think you can fare any better?"

Match then flew towards her, but he was moving a lot slower than before. He swung a punch at her, but she caught it easily and squeezed it, making him kneel.

"But that's impossible. Superman is the strongest being on the planet," Luthor said in pain.

"Guess you did know that my people can absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms," Starfire said smiling. "And since Kryptonians require ultraviolet radiation to maintain their powers. I'm the perfect person for the job."

She then slammed her fist so hard that Match went straight through a building, and knocked him out cold.

She then turned to Superboy and saw Nightwing already tending to his wounds.

"How did… you get… here?" Superboy wheezed.

"We had a little help," Nightwing said.

Superboy turned his head and saw another person. He looked like Flash only smaller.

"Hey SB," The Flash look alike said.

He recognised the voice at once. "Wally!" He gasped.

"Yeah, it's me," Wally said pulling his mask off revealing his face.

"It's great seeing… you," Superboy said before passing out.

The three young heroes then began yelling out his name, as the people from Metropolis walked out of their hiding places to watch the scene.


	10. Demon

_Western Mongolia_

_January 23, 09:48 ICT_

The Light was having a meeting about recent advents.

"So, the Superboy still lives," Queen Bee said.

"It could seem so," Luthor said. "But it would seem that he's in a coma. And with the injuries he received with his battle against Match, he'll be out of action for a while."

"Then we should find the hospital he's in and kill him," Klarion said laughing.

"Impossible, he's not in any hospital in Metropolis or in the world. I can only guess it that he's in Superman fortress," Luthor said. "As for Match the League has taken his body and placed it a secret location."

"It would be a waste of time and resources trying to locate him," Ra's al Ghul said.

"Ever way the Superboy is not going to bother us for a while. Which should give us enough time to complete phase three of our master plan," Savage said. "Klarion, how goes the hunt for the demon girl?"

"I've managed to locate her in Prague, and I've already found the others as well," Klarion said laughing.

"Excellent, then I think we have nothing more to discuss," Savage said.

Then all their screens went blank.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

_January 24, 09:48 EST_

Up in the Watchtower most of the Justice League and the Team were busy watching a new report, in the mission room, about last week.

G. Gordon Godfrey was showing images of both Match and Superboy fighting.

"You see people the noble Justice League have been hiding another secret from us humans. Superman has a son," Godfrey said pointing at the image of Superboy. "And if that wasn't enough he was battling against what looks like a deformed brother over the city of Metropolis." Gesturing to the image of Match behind him.

"And if that wasn't enough, they have another alien on their team," Godfrey said showing an image of Starfire. "I mean she may look beautiful at first glance, but how do we know she really looks like that. For all we know she has an ugly alien inside ready to eat us. I tell you folks if it wasn't for Lex Luthor as UN Secretary General we would be in serious trouble."

"I can't believe him," Miss Martian said annoyed. "He didn't even mention that both Conner and Koriand'r were trying to save Metropolis."

"And he's telling people that I'm really ugly," Starfire huffed.

"That's because he's really an Apokoliptan trying to turn the world against us," The Question said.

"Yes, according to the information that Wally brought back we now know what will happen," Black Canary said.

"Correction what might happen," Wally said walking towards them, still wearing his Flash costum, and looked at them all. "Remember when Bart came here things didn't happen the way he expected they would happen."

"He's right it's too early to say what will happen," Batman agreed.

"How's Conner?" Miss Martian asked worriedly.

Superman looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry M'gann he's just in a coma, but he'll pull through," Superman said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, he's at the Fortress of Solitude recovering," Oracle said pulling up a holo-screen.

The screen showed Superboy wearing a solar suit, hovering in a glass sphere, above him was miniature sun.

"He'll be out of action for a while until he wakes up," Oracle said. "Wolf did suffer with serious wounds, but nothing fatal."

"Let's be thankful that Conner is alive," Beast Boy said.

"And what of Match?" Wally asked.

"He's in deep freeze at Cadmus until the Green Lanterns can find a uninhabited planet were he can course no harm," Black Canary said.

"But our problems ain't over with," Batman said. "Thanks to the information Flash has given us we now know that Klarion will make a move to catch the girl Raven today in Prague." He then looked at the Team. "You'll accompany Doctor Fate and protect the girl."

"But she didn't look like she wanted help from anybody," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Right now I care more about her safety, than her personal feeling," Batman said glaring at Beast Boy.

"I forget how much I missed one of his bat-glares," Flash muttered to M'gann.

"And I'll be coming with you," A voice said behind them.

They looked around and saw Cyborg entering the mission room.

"Cyborg!" Flash said happily

Cyborg just looked at him strangely. "Have we met?" He asked.

"Well…" Wally said carefully. "We met forty years in the future, but this is the first time we have met and this is the second time for that matter."

Cyborg just stared at him and looked at the others. "What did he say?"

"What he talking about?" Wally said looking at them.

"You kinda, spoke about a hundred miles an hour," Miss Martian said.

"Never mind that," Batman said and looked at Cyborg. "Have you been fully checked out?"

"Yes, Red Tornado said that Luthor had left nothing inside me," Cyborg said.

"Then you can join the mission," Batman said.

"The rest of you better get prepared to move out," Black Canary ordered.

Then the members of the Justice League left, leaving the members of the Team behind.

Once they left, Miss Martian looked at Flash.

"Have you met up with Artemis?" Miss Martian asked.

"No, but Flash, that's the other Flash, has told her," Flash said rubbing the back of his head. "So, I'm expecting to meet up with her today."

At that moment one of the Zeta-Tubes activated.

_Recognised: Tigress B07_

"Oh, boy," Flash gulped as Artemis walked in her civvies.

Artemis stopped when she saw Flash and tears ran down her cheek. "Wally, is-is that you?" She asked.

Flash pulled his mask off and looked at her eyes, not sure what to say. "Yeah, it's me," He said with a weak smile.

Miss Martian looked at the others, who felt just as uncomfortable as was, and said, "I think we better prepare for the mission guys."

They all nodded and they all left the room, leaving Wally and Artemis to talk.

They looked at each other, for what felt like hours, neither one of them was moving a muscle.

Then Artemis slowly walked towards him like he was a ghost or something. She stopped just a few feet away from him. She looked at him and then punched him hard in the air.

"Ow!" Wally said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Do you have any idea what I went through?!" She yelled with tears running down her cheek. "I thought you were dead and now I found you alive. I don't know whether to kiss you, or kill you!"

"You can decide later when were alone," Wally said smiling.

Artemis rolled her eyes and glared at him. "We are alone moron."

"Oh, yeah," Wally said feeling stupid now. "Well, don't think killing me is going to make you feel better, since you're like this because you thought I was dead."

"Is this some kind of joke?!" She yelled now reaching her limits. "For the past seven months I've been heart broken, distraught, and lonely."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Wally said looking at the floor. "I can't help being annoying. Especially when you're around."

The next thing he knew was Artemis pulling him into a hug, and warped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you so much," She said crying into his chest.

"I missed you too," Wally said as he warped his arms around her. "Part of the reason I came back was for you."

They then looked at each other's eyes. He looked into her dark grey eyes, and she looked into his green eyes. They then pulled towards each other and kissed like they never had before.

* * *

_Prague_

_January 24, 03:34 CET_

In a dark alley way an old blue police box began to glow.

_Recognised: Doctor Fate 17, Miss Martian B05, Beast Boy: B19, Starfire B30, Cyborg B31_

Once they all exited the police box, Doctor Fate looked at them all strictly.

"We need to find this girl before Klarion lays his hands on her," Doctor Fate said. "If you do see Klarion leave him to me."

"Uh, but didn't Wally say that both you and my sister would die on this mission?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"That is way we'll do this careful," Doctor Fate said before flying off.

"Great," Cyborg muttered. "He didn't even leave us with actual plan."

"We stay together, and watch each other's back," Miss Martian said. "How's that for a plan?"

"Not bad, but we don't even know where to start looking," Cyborg said.

"The graveyard?" Beast Boy suggested. They all stared at him puzzled. "Well she did have a Goth feel to her."

They all looked at each other.

"Well we don't have any better ideas," Starfire said.

* * *

_Fawcett City_

_January 23, 20:34 CST_

Both Wally and Artemis, with her arm around his, were walking down a street, both in there civvies.

"So, you saying that the girl the other are rescuing is Beast Boy's future wife," Artemis said shocked.

"It was a surprise for me to," Wally said as if it was no big deal.

"And that both Freddy and Mary are going to get married as well," Artemis said still not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Wally said. "Of course with me now charging history some of those things might not happen."

"Don't say things like," Artemis said. "You make it sound like no one is going to find the love of their life."

"Well, I'm lucky that I found mine then. Isn't it, babe," He said kissing her on the cheek making her giggle.

"You better believe it," Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

"And speaking of couples what going on between Nightwing and that Starfire chick?" He asked.

"What?" Artemis said confused. "Nothing is going between them."

"That's not what I saw when I met them last week," Wally said. "He's the only guy I know that seems to have girls pine over him."

"Are you jealous?" Artemis asked rising an eyebrow.

Wally looked at her and knew this was question he shouldn't answer.

Artemis noted his silence as an 'I'm not going answer that question' look, and decided to change the subject. "So, why are we seeing them again?" She asked as they reached an apartment building.

"We need to convince them to re-join the Team," Wally explained, glad of the change of subject, as they entered the apartment building.

"Yeah, but we tried not even Billy could get them to re-join," Artemis reminded as they climbed some stairs.

"Their future selves were the ones that told me to convince them to re-join." Wally said as they stopped in front of a door.

"But how are you going to do that?" Artemis asked as Wally knocked on the door.

Seconds later the door opened and they face Billy, Uncle Dudley.

He looked at them not showing a lot of emotion and said, "Billy told me you were back."

Wally and Artemis looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, Billy told us that Freddy and Mary were here," Wally said nervously.

"They are," Dudley said. "Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yes, please sir," Artemis said.

Dudley then let them in and led them to the living room.

"Freddy! Mary! You've got visitors!" Dudley yelled.

Once Wally and Artemis entered the room they saw Freddy and Mary, sitting on a couch, doing their homework.

Once they saw each other Freddy and Mary, stopped what they were going, and ran up to them.

"Wally! Artemis!" They both yelled hugging them.

"Billy told us you were alive, but we didn't believe it," Freddy said after releasing himself from Wally.

"Yeah, we fought you were dead," Mary said releasing Artemis. "How are you alive?"

Wally spent the next half an hour telling them his story of traveling to the future. He left out the part about them being married. Once he was done, Freddy and Mary just stared at him sitting in silence.

"Whoa," Freddy said at last.

"Tell me about," Wally muttered.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here?" Mary said looking at the both of curiously.

Wally took a deep breath and said, "We're here because we need your help."

"I thought we we're clear about leaving the Team?" Freddy annoyed.

"Freddy, let's hear them out," Mary pleaded.

"Listen you know that you guys are trying to have a life together," Artemis said. "But the problem is if you don't help us the whole world is doomed."

"Yeah, look at me and Artemis. We tried living together, but we ended up re-joining the Team when they needed us," Wally pointed out.

"I don't know," Freddy said.

"Freddy," Mary said placing her hand over his. "They need your help. We should have helped them when the Reach invaded, but instead we just sat around and let people die trying to save everyone."

"Yeah, but remember Tula and Robin. They died and look at how that hurt their soul mates," Freddy said looking at her eyes. "I can't lose you like they lost them."

Mary then pulled him into a kiss. After she broke away from she looked at him and said, "You won't."

"So… what's your answer?" Wally asked.

* * *

_Prague_

_January 24, 04:59 CET_

Soon the Team reached a graveyard. It was creepy mist was all around them and the stone statues looked like they were watching them.

"This place is creepy," Beast Boy said.

"It's a graveyard, it's supposed to be creepy," Cyborg reminded.

"Besides wasn't it your idea to come here?" Starfire said.

"Doesn't main I have to like it," Beast Boy muttered.

Cyborg shook his head and looked at Miss Martian. "Is she here?" He asked.

"No," Miss Martian said as she used her telepathic abilities to find here. "But last time I did sense a telepathic field around her. So, she might be able to block me."

"Then let's see her try to block me," Cyborg said raising his left arm.

He then pulled up a holo-screen and began pressing a few buttons with his other arm.

"What are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trying to locate her body heat," Cyborg said scanning the area. Then they heard a beep from his arm. "I think I got something."

"Is it her?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know this doesn't come with a name and address," Cyborg said gesturing to his arm. He then pointed at something in the distance. "But there is someone in that church."

They looked where he was pointing and saw an abandoned church. It looked rundown, its glass windows were smashed, its stone walls were worn away, and the stone statues around it were broken.

"Figures she'll hide out at the creepiest place in the area," Beast Boy muttered.

The four of them then walked towards the church. When they reach the entrance, whose doors were just hanging on their hinges, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Let's be nice and calm when we approach her, so we don't scare her like last time," Miss Martian advised.

"Last time I noticed she was afraid at all," Beast Boy said.

"Gar, we need to be understanding around her," Miss Martian said scolding.

They then opened the doors, which opened with a big creaked, and entered the church. Once they entered they saw the place was covered in cobwebs, and bat flew overhead.

"This place is getting creepy by the minute," Beast Boy muttered.

"Let's stay positive," Starfire said though she was looking a bit creeped out as well.

Once they reached the centre of the room they stopped and looked around.

"Okay, where is she?" Beast Boy asked looking at Cyborg.

"I don't understand. My scanners say that she's here," Cyborg said looking confused at his scanner.

"It's like I said she doesn't want to be around anybody," Beast Boy said.

"You got that right!" A voice said.

The next thing they knew some kind of dark energy wrapped around their body's and lifted them up into the air. That's where they came face to face with Raven.

"What do you want?!" She yelled.

"We want to help you," Miss Martian said.

"I don't need anyone's help," Raven said.

"Then how come you feel helpless?" Starfire asked.

Raven just stared at her, not sure on what to say. "I'm not-are you reading my mind?" She asked.

"No, only your emotions. No matter how hard you try to hide them," Starfire said.

"Listen, Rachel, we only want to help you, and keep Klarion away from you," Miss Martian said. "And we know about your father as well."

"Then why do you still want to help me," Raven asked confused. "I mean I'm… evil."

"No, you're not," Starfire said. "Your father maybe evil, but that doesn't make you who you are, you can decided for yourself if your evil or not."

"You should talk to my boyfriend, he could write a book about it," Miss Martian said.

"Then why are you helping me? Why help me when I was in London? Why help me at all?" Raven asked still confused.

"We're heroes it's kinda our thing," Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at them and lowered them to the floor, and released them from her spell.

"Listen we don't care if your father is a demon, we just want to help," Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at them and removed her hood revealing a 14 year old girl, with pale skin, raven black hair, and violet coloured eyes.

Beast Boy couldn't help but brush a bit, but stopped when he saw Miss Martian and Starfire staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"I've been alone for so long I… I just don't know what to do," Raven said not looking at them.

"Listen, Rachel, I know how it feels to be rejected," Miss Martian said bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I leant a long time ago that more you push away the lonelier you're going to get."

"How sweet," A voice said behind them. They all looked around and saw Klarion coming out of the vestry holding Teekl in his arms. "And how boring."

The moment they saw him they took their fighting stances. Miss Martian's eyes glowed red, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, Starfire's hands and eyes glowed bright green, Cyborg's right arm formed into a cannon, and Raven pulled her hood back over her head and her hands glowed with dark energy.

"Oh, please you haven't defeated before, and you won't defeated me now," Klarion said and fired a beam of dark energy.

Miss Martian, Starfire, and Raven managed to fly out of the way, but the blast slammed into Cyborg and Beast Boy sending them to the other side of the room.

Starfire then flew several starbolts at him, but Klarion created a shield around him protecting him. The moment it hit the shield it created a beautiful light show.

"Ow, pretty lights," Klarion said looking at the light show. Teekl then meowed, and Klarion glared at him. "I know dumb cat, get the girl." Teekl then meowed again. "Fine you get her if you're so smart."

He then realised Teekl and it grow into some cat like humanoid.

"It'll take more than a cat to beat me," Raven said. Then her eyes glowed pure white. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Then she lifted several church pews were lifted up into the air, and flew straight towards Teekl. But Teekl simple used its cat like reflexes to avoid them all, and did a massive leap straight towards Raven.

Then out of nowhere Miss Martian came and punched it in the face. But it recovered and landed on its feet.

"Guess they can really land on their feet," Miss Martian joked. Raven just looked at her funny. "Sorry, I kinda picked up Kid Flash's sense of humour."

"Ugh, guess I'll have to being the chaos," Klarion said annoyed.

Then Klarion began to glow with dark energy, and the next thing they knew he unleashed it. The blast hit them sending them all back and then everything went black.

"Miss M wake up!" A voice yelled.

Miss Martian opened her eyes and saw Wally, who was in his Flash costume, looking down at her.

"Wally?" Miss Martian said rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Well, Klarion knocked you out, destroyed the church, and kidnapped the girl we were supposed to be protecting," Wally said counting them off his fingers.

Miss Martian got up and saw the church had been destroyed. She saw Tigress and Doctor Fate tending the others.

Then she noticed Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel in the background. "Freddy! Mary! What are you two doing here?" She asked stunned.

"Wally and Artemis managed to talk us into re-joining the Team," Sergeant Marvel explained.

"But man, I knew things were bad, but I didn't know things were this bad," Lieutenant Marvel looking at the destroyed church.

"Things are going to get a lot more worse if we don't find the girl," Doctor Fate said getting up.

"So why does Klarion want Raven anyway?" Beast Boy said getting up with the help of Tigress.

"Raven isn't the only child of Trigon, he had six others," Doctor Fate said. "But unlike Raven they impressed their demon heritage."

"You're saying that Klarion in not after Raven, but her siblings as well," Tigress said realising Beast Boy.

"I fear that he's already got his hands on them," Doctor Fate said crossing his arms.

"And now he's got all seven of them," Flash said.

"Indeed and when they were born Trigon gave each a dark gift," Doctor Fate said.

"What kind of gift?" Beast Boy asked.

"He gave his children each one of the Seven Deadly Sins," Doctor Fate said looking at them all.

"Wait, you mean thee Seven Deadly Sins," Lieutenant Marvel sceptically.

"Yes, I do," Doctor Fate said gravely.

"No wonder why Klarion wanted her so badly," Miss Martian said.

"I bet he wants to absorb their power into himself," Doctor Fate said.

"With that kind of power he could destroy you and get the Helmet of Fate," Flash said.

"It would seem that's how he destroyed me in the future you landed in," Doctor Fate said nodded in agreement.

"Then we have to save her, before it's too late," Beast Boy said.

"But how? We don't know where he is," Cyborg pointed out.

"Klarion would be using powerful dark magic to absorb the power from Trigon children. Meaning that I will be able to trace him down easily," Doctor Fate said.

He then muttered an incantation and a glowing ankh appeared. Next second a beam of bright light flew out of it and headed straight towards the city.

Without a second thought they all ran after the light. The light zigzagged past several builds, but stopped in the middle of an ally way, and dived into the ground.

"Uh, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"It would seem that Klarion in somewhere below us," Doctor Fate explained.

"He must be in some catacombs under the city," Miss Martian said.

"It would seem so," Doctor Fate agreed.

"So, can you teleport us in?" Cyborg asked.

"No, Klarion has put defensive spell to prevent me from doing such a thing," Doctor Fate said. He then raised his hands. "But I can get us close to him."

Meanwhile below the city, Jinx and Gentlemen Ghost had just finished putting chains around Raven's hands and feet.

"It is done," Jinx said looking at Klarion who was in the centre of the room.

"Good," He said smiling evilly.

All around him there were six others chained together. One was huge African-American man. The seconded one was a tall lanky man. The third was an attractive young man. The fourth was a skinny unshaven and long haired guy. The fifth was an obese bald man. The last one was a suit wearing African-American. But all six of them had one thing in common; they all had four fire red eyes.

"You can't do this Klarion," Raven said as she tried to break free from her chains. "You have no idea what you're dealing with.

"I'm a Lord of Chaos," Klarion said looking at her with an evil grin. "I can absorb the powers that your father gave you and use them to bend this world into my liking."

"Not if we have anything to say about," The voice of Flash said.

They looked around and saw Doctor Fate and the team entering the room.

Klarion looked at them angrily. "Grownups and kids messing with my fun. How annoying." He then turned towards Jinx and Gentlemen Ghost. "Hold them off so I can complete the ritual."

He eyes went dark as he began to chant an incantation and dark energy exited out of the captives, and into him.

Jinx and Gentlemen Ghost turned towards them and fired several energy blasts at them.

Doctor Fate stepped forward and created a shield around them blocking the blasts. Then once the shield disappeared, Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel zoomed out of it, and flew towards them.

Lieutenant Marvel just went through Gentlemen Ghost, but Sergeant Marvel slammed Jinx into a wall. Jinx then fired a beam of purple energy sending Sergeant Marvel.

While Sergeant Marvel and Jinx were battling, Lieutenant Marvel attacked Gentlemen Ghost again this time firing lightening at him. The lightening hit his cane giving him a nasty shock and then an arrow came out of nowhere and a bola wrapped around his body.

Lieutenant Marvel looked around and saw that Tigress was the one who fired that arrow.

"I never deal with a magical enemy without some nth metal trick arrows," Tigress said with a smile.

"We must stop Klarion before he completes the ritual," Doctor Fate said and fired a beam of bright light straight at him.

But it hit some kind of dark shield.

"It's like that shield he used when he made the adults disappear," Miss Martian said.

"Then we know to break it," Tigress said loading another arrow.

"Yeah, where's his cat?" Flash asked.

"And for that matter where's Beast Boy," Cyborg said looking around.

Miss Martian looked around and noticed for the first time that Beast Boy was missing.

"We'll worry about the kid," Flash said. "Right now we need to stop Klarion."

"He's right. Klarion is our number one concern," Doctor Fate said firing another beam at the shield around Klarion.

But then Teekl came out of nowhere, in its humanoid form, and slammed into him. It then began scratching him furiously.

Then Flash slammed his shoulder into it, knocking it off of him. "Guess that answers the question about the cat," He said.

"But I still don't see Gar," Miss Martian said.

"We've got other problems than your kid brother," Cyborg said firing his cannon on Teekl.

"How's Fate?" Lieutenant Marvel asked as he and Sergeant Marvel.

"I'm fine," Doctor Fate said as Tigress helped him up. But he didn't look fine at all. "Right now we need to focuses on Klarion."

"But Doc, your worn out," Flash said.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Doctor Fate said and looked at Klarion. "What is is stopping Klarion."

They looked and saw that Klarion's ritual was almost complete. The captives were looking weaker by the second.

"We don't have long," Doctor Fate said he got up.

"Okay, Cyborg, Tigress, and I will help the cat busy, while you and the other work on breaking that shield," Flash said. He then looked at Miss Martian. "Miss M signal me telepathically when the shield is down and I'll do the rest."

"You got it," Miss Martian said.

Doctor Fate then fired another energy beam at the shield. Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel began to ponded the shield with their fists. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to throw pieces of rubble at the shield.

While they were doing that Cyborg was still blasting Teekl with his cannon, while Flash zoomed around punching it, and Tigress was shooting arrows at it.

The constant stream of attacks was wearing Klarion down and seconds later the shield surrounding him collapsed.

"_Flash now!"_ Miss Martian said telepathically.

Flash stopped his attack on Teekl and charged straight towards Klarion. But before he could hit him, Klarion raised a hand and sent a powerful bust of dark energy at him. The attack sent Flash straight into a wall.

"Impossible!" Doctor Fate said shocked.

Klarion then blasted Cyborg and Tigress freeing Teekl.

They all looked and saw dark energy flowing around him.

"Your too late, Nabu!" Klarion yelled and he hovered off the ground. "I've already absorbed enough dark magic from Trigon's children to be all powerful."

"I couldn't be too sure of that," A voice said.

Everyone looked around and saw Raven was free from her chains.

"How did you free yourself?!" Klarion demanded.

"I didn't," Raven said calmly. "He did."

Then a green fly appeared and transformed into Beast Boy.

"You see when you guys were busy attacking Klarion and his goons I transformed into fly, and began to fiddle with Raven's chains," Beast Boy explained. "I managed to free her before you could absorb all of her power."

"I've already absorbed the powers of your brothers. What makes you think a little girl can defeat me?" Klarion asked laughing. "

"Because my sin is pride, and it's the original sin," Raven said and began to float. Her eyes began to glow and dark energy covered her hands. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Klarion quickly fired dark energy and it collided with Raven's attack, who had fired dark energy at him as well.

"You can't defeat me, I'm a Lord of Chaos! And you are nothing but a weak little girl!" Klarion yelled as his attack pushed its way to Raven.

"I'm not trying to beat you," Raven said sweating a bit.

"What?!" Klarion said confused.

"I'm just holding you off, while Nabu destroys your familiar," Raven smirked.

Klarion looked around, but was too late. He saw Doctor Fate was blasting Teekl with his magical blast. He then felt himself disappearing and found it hard to keep his magic up.

Raven's magic then began to cut through his and blasted him through the chest.

At the same Doctor Fate finished off Teekl and they both disappeared.

"Is-is Klarion dead?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Doctor Fate said. "But without his familiar he has no archer to this world. It'll take him a long time to re-enter into this plane."

"Okay, but what about them?" Miss Martian asked pointing Trigon's sons.

"Leave them to fate," Doctor Fate said walking up to Trigon's sons.

Then in a massive flash of light he and Trigon's sons disappeared.

Raven then began to leave. But Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from here," Raven said shoving Beast Boy.

"Uh, why?" Flash asked.

"Because… I have to," Raven said.

"You could join the Team," Miss Martian suggested.

"You wouldn't want me," Raven said not looking at them. "I'm too different."

"You're kidding right?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at him not sure what he meant. "On are time we have metahumans, aliens, a clone, a demigod, and then there's me a cyborg. You'll fit right in."

"I'm not sure," Raven said looking at the floor.

"And have you to lose?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked at them and signed. "Fine, I'll join your team," She said.

They all smiled and cheered.

* * *

_Western Mongolia_

_January 25, 00:29 ICT_

The Light was having another meeting about what had happened to Klarion.

"They are growing stronger," Ra's al Ghul said.

"And now our group is down to four," Luthor said.

"We have to act soon or everything we've worked for will be for nothing," Queen Bee said.

"I would not worry," Savage said. "Soon everyone will see our Light."


End file.
